Total Drama Tickles
by WeirdAlfan101
Summary: A series of tickling one-shots featuring the characters from Total Drama. Suggestions are open, though not all are guaranteed to get an actual one-shot written about it.
1. Intro Chapter

Hey all, I saw a few of these Total Drama fics with tickling one-shots before, so I thought I'd give it a whirl myself.

I'll take any kind of combination, either M/F, F/F, F/M, or M/M. I'll also accept any of the usual spots (belly, underarms, feet, etc.), as well as any method of tickling (fingers, feathers, brushes, licks (both from animals and people), etc.), and also any motive, ranging from playfulness to revenge to torture.

So feel free to send me whatever ideas you come up with.

Tickler:

Victim:

Method:

Spots:

Motive:

Title:


	2. Comfort for the Crushed

**This idea comes from Explorer of the Unknown.**

Total Drama All-Stars had just come to an end, and all the contestants in the history of the show were now having a party to celebrate their troubles. People from both casts congratulated both the finalists Mike and Zoey for not only making it to the end, but also for the fact that their relationship would now have no more troubles.

Anne Maria gave a sad sigh as she just sulked by herself, watching bitterly as that red-haired chick got all the attention from just about everyone. It just wasn't fair! She had already been heartbroken by the fact that Vito was just one of Mike's "alternate personalities", but the fact that some kind of incident happened that resulted in all of them being wiped from existence just made the pain sting all the more. Her dream man turned out to not even be an actual person, and now he was gone forever.

Even worse than that, nobody seemed to pay her sadness any mind as she went off to be by herself with her thoughts. She had no doubt that was a result of them seemingly taking Zoey's side in the love triangle. They all just wrote her off as being a "sleazy man stealer", and that she had it coming.

This was not the case for everyone, though, as Trent watched her from a distance and couldn't help but feel bad for her. He didn't necessarily think that she was a bad person, more so just unaware of the reality of Mike's disorder at the time. He knew that she just made a mistake, as everyone in the world was known for doing. As everyone else went on with their activities, the guitarist went to the tanned Jersey girl to comfort her.

"Hey now, it never does anybody any good to just wallow in their own self pity." He gently tried to console her.

"Oh yeah? I'm fairly certain you felt the exact same way I do right now when your relationship with that goth chick went downhill." She grumbled quietly, not even bothering to look him in the face.

Trent winced at the mention of his failed relationship. "Okay yes, things didn't go well between me and Gwen, but I didn't let that keep him down. I bounced back from it, just like I know you can from this. There will be plenty of other guys like Vito in the future to appreciate you for who you are."

"Yeah, but Vito was the first guy to really take any kind of interest in me, and he turned out to not even be the real thing, so how can you be sure that other guys like him will be real?" She didn't seem convinced by his attempt to make her feel better.

Trent was getting desperate to help this girl not be so down on her failed love life, when his attention was turned to just how much of her tanned skin was exposed as a result of her outfit. Thinking about it brought back some pleasant memories he had with other girls, and also gave him an idea on what to do. Whenever they were feeling down, there was always one thing he did to them that always put a smile back on their face.

So he figured now was as good a time as any to bring that method back. Trent reached over to Anne Maria, and with a single finger, poked at her belly a couple of times. She squealed and pulled away, covering up the spot that was poked. "Don't do that!" She told him in a hushed whisper.

But Trent wasn't about to give up now, not when he had the chance to make her feel anything besides sorrow. He poked at her belly some more, and when she tried to block him, also made her arms a part of his playful assault." Ahh, hehehehehe! Cohohohome on, quihihihihihit it!" Anne Maria told between giggles. "There we go, NOW we're getting somewhere." Trent grinned as his fingers lightly scribbled along his arms. He also reached over and swirled a finger around in her belly button gently, to really drive her nuts.

"I'm seheheheheherious nohohohohow, leheheheheave me alohohohohone!" She told him between her giggles. "You say that you want it to stop, but your not fighting back, so you must enjoy it!" Trent said as he went on with his work. Her giggling turned to light laughter within time, but eventually Trent felt like he wasn't getting anywhere with this, so he decided to try and look for other spots.

As he trailed his fingers up her arms, she let out a sudden yelp when he passed over her shoulders. He rubbed them a little bit, and also lightly poked her neck a bit, getting another yelp from her. That was enough to convince him that these were the next best spots to focus his efforts on.

And he was correct, as he tickled her neck and shoulders, Anne Maria's laughter went up a couple notches. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! HAHAHAHAHAVEN'T I BEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEHEEHEEN THROUGH ENOHOHOHOUGH ALREHEHEHEHEADY?!" She asked as she howled with laughter. "Uh lemme think about it, no." He grinned slightly as also began to blow light puffs of air on the back of her neck. This really added on to the ticklish sensation. As she continued to laugh under his tickling prowess, he switched things around occasionally, scribbling at her neck with his fingers, and lightly blowing on her arms.

Trent finally stopped, and allowed Anne Maria to catch her breath. Once she did, she got up and smacked him upside the head with a furious blush on her face.

"You had that coming, guitar boy!" She snapped off at him, feeling furious about the whole thing before she took a deep breath, and smiled. "Heh, you know what? You were right, it doesn't do any good to keep to yourself with your misery, and it felt nice to feel something else besides it." She patted his shoulder appreciatively. "Thanks dude, while your way of comforting is kind of weird, your a pretty cool guy."

"Hehe, pleasure to be of service." Trent chuckled as his method was a success. He knew he took a big risk, but it ended up paying off in the end, and now he and Anne Maria went back to the party to enjoy themselves amongst all their fellow competitors.

**Well**, **that was a bit of a hassle, because I originally got this finished, but this website refused to accept it when I tried submitting. And when I was able to, it was all drawn out and weird looking, it's kinda hard to describe. Hope I didn't disappoint, and hope you guys like it.**


	3. Heather's Test

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

Heather knew very well that she would have to take advantage of people in order to make it far in this game, so the best thing to do would to rope in 2 loyal patsies that were just dumb enough to passively accept following her every command, and when the time comes, dump them when they've lost their usefulness.

Looking at the people on her team, she found exactly what she was looking for in Lindsay and Beth. She approached them and made her offer, to which both seemed willing and eager. But while Heather liked this development, she also needed to test them to make sure.

"Both of you just cover your eyes and follow me." She told them as she took one hand from each of them in her own, and they used their other hand to cover their eyes. Heather led them into their half of the Gopher cabin, and laid them down on one of the bottom bunk beds.

"Now lay down flat on your backs and lift your arms above your heads." Once they did, she went over to her bag, and proceeded to tie them down to the bed, side by side. She tied their arms above their heads, and proceeded to go to the other end of the bed to remove their shoes, leaving their bare feet exposed.

When they opened their eyes, they saw what was going on and shared a look of nervousness between each other. "Um, Heather? Ith all thith really necethary?" Beth lisped

"But of course! This is just a test of endurance to see if your truly worthy of becoming my alliance members." The queen bee told them before she took a seat between them.

"And how exactly do we pass this te-" Lindsay asked innocently before she felt something that suddenly got her into a giggling fit. Before Beth could question anything, she felt that same sensation, and joined the blonde bombshell in giggling.

It was revealed that Heather had started tickling both of their bellies simultaneously. "All you two have to do is last 10 minutes, while I tickle both of you silly. If you can hold it out, your in the alliance." She explained.

Both nice girls' eyes widened at this news. They were gonna be tickled to prove their worth? While Beth's eyes widened in fear and reluctance, Lindsay's seemed to be do so in delight.

"Aww, cohohohohohohome on nohohohohow, thehehehere's gohohohot to be anohohohohother wahahahahay!" Beth pleaded between giggles. "There is, but this my favorite way. And if you can't handle it, I can definitely stop. I can also find someone else to take your place in the final 3." Heather told her casually.

This got Beth to toughen up and accept her test. Lindsay didn't seem to even think about protesting. In fact, she was taking the whole thing in stride. "Wheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

2 and a half minutes later, Heather moved on to the girls' exposed underarms, and promptly scribbled at them with her fingernails. getting real laughs out of both Lindsay and Beth now.

The braces-wearing farm girl kept trying to convince herself in her head that she could get through this, hoping it was enough to actually get her through it. " I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..." She kept thinking to herself. Meanwhile, Lindsay continued to laugh happily as she accepted this test without any qualms, at all.

Another 2 and a half minutes in, and Heather stopped to let both girls catch their breath. "Okay great, now we're only halfway done. So for the last 5 minutes of the test, you two will be on the receiving end of...these." She pulled two soft, fluffy colorful feathers out of her pockets and made her way over to where their feet were.

Both girls' eyes once again lit up in opposite feelings, Beth once again out of fear, and Lindsay once again out of joy. Both girls' feet were without a doubt their most sensitive spot, and Beth thought about protesting that this is too much for her, but before she could her feelings out, she suddenly burst into hysterical laughter as felt the tip of the feather start to brush on her bare feet.

Lindsay also joined her in laughter as the feathers stroked up and down on their soles. Heather just smirked in triumph as both girls had tears running down their cheeks from laughing so hard. She proceeded to occasionally flip the feathers around and poke and scratch at their arches with the quills. She also made sure to get between each toe on both girls' feet, to really drive them berserk.

This ended up getting the biggest laughs of all out of both girls. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" They laughed in unison as their toes were tickled by Heather's feathers. She finally stopped and allowed them both to catch their breath again.

"Congratulations, the both of you passed. Welcome to your trip to the final 3." She told them with a smirk. She proceeded to untie them from the bed, and Beth sat up and removed her glasses for a moment to wipe away her tears.

"That…that wath…unbearable! I don't think I wanna go throught that again!" She said between gasps for air. "I don't know what your talking about, Belle, that was a lot of fun!" Lindsay said as she threw up her hands in happiness.

Both Heather and Beth were bewildered that she was perfectly fine with this whole thing. "You…you actually enjoyed that?" The queen bee asked curiously.

"Uh huh! I totally did! My daddy used to play a tickle game with me all the time when I was little, and going through this test brought back some fun memories!" She said as she happily thought back to when she was a little girl, and her father would pick her up, plop her down on her bed, and tickle her silly.

"Well then, I was happy to give you that trip down memory lane. I think this is the beginning of both a strong alliance, and a beautiful friendship." Heather said before Lindsay pulled her and Beth in for a group hug. "Uh, yeah, hehe. We'll thow them all." Beth muttered under her breath cautiously, unsure of what she just got herself into.

**Okay then, that's another idea down. In addition to making Lindsay enjoy the tickling, her and Beth's differing opinions were suppose to parallel what happened in canon, regarding Heather's alliance. Beth ended up defecting not too long afterwards, whereas Lindsay was much more loyal to Heather. Hope this was another enjoyable read.**


	4. Forgiveness

**This idea comes from gregoryhernando**

"Ohhh, why me? How could I have screwed up so bad?" Owen moaned in pain as he held his aching kiwis.

Owen was getting desperate to try and make things right with Izzy. Ever since the psycho killer challenge, she hasn't bothered speaking to him after he threw her to what they thought was the killer. And any attempts at trying to talk to her have resulted in pure silence or a good, swift kick in the kiwis.

But the food lover was never one to quit, he was determined to make things right whatever the risk may be. He had gotten on his hands and knees multiple times at this point and had begged and pleaded for another chance to make things right with his girlfriend.

"Izzy please, I won't do anything like that ever again. Look, I'd give anything to see a smile on your face again, so please just let me try and do that." After he gave his offer, he was completely surprised to see her finally agree to at let him give her a chance.

"Just thought I'd see for myself what you have in mind." The crazy redhead explained as they walked through the woods together. After walking for a bit, they came across a rock that Owen had Izzy sit down next to, and remove her shoes, before placing her bare feet on the rock.

Owen began to tickle Izzy's thighs and calves, his fingers gently and slowly scraping along her skin. Her eyes went wide, and as a smile found its way onto her face, she had to bite her lip to hold in her giggles.

But this just got him more determined to continue onwards, and he made his way further down her legs, stopping at her knees and shins, his nails grazing over them ever so gently. This time around, Izzy couldn't help but some giggles out.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually having a lot of fun, which would explain why she never pulled her legs away for a second. He smiled as he took this as a sign that he was getting somewhere.

Owen finally made his way to Izzy's feet, and decided to focus the rest of his efforts on them. He started with scribbling lightly at her heels. "Pfff-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Her light giggling gave way to hearty laughter as his hands went up, down, and around in circles on her soles.

He seemed to be hitting the sweet spots now, as her laughter shot up while he dragged his fingers across her long arches. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, OHOHOHOHOHOHOWEN! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She pounded the ground with her fists and clutched her ribs as she cackled like a hyena.

It especially got nuts for her when he made his way up to her toes and tickled them as they wiggled and curled in an effort to defend themselves. At this point, Izzy had tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so much.

Owen finally stopped and allowed Izzy to catch her breath. Afterwards, he offered her a hand up. "So, what do ya say?" He asked hopefully. She took it and flipped him above her head before slamming her down before giggling to herself.

"I say, that you're really good at showing a girl how to have a fun time." She answered, before placing a kiss on his cheek, and deciding to go climb through the trees for a while. He smiled as he put a hand to his cheek, pumping his fist that he had succeeded.

"It's so worth the back pains I just got from it." He groaned to himself as he strained to get back on his feet and went off on his way.

**Alright, that's another idea down. Sorry if the decrease in length is a bit of a turn off, I strained a bit on what I could do with this one.**


	5. Fond Sisterly Memories

**This idea comes from oparekumixavier**

After completing another leg of the Ridonculous Race, all the contestants had checked into a nearby hotel to rest up for the next leg. And with the Sisters, their room was filled with nothing but a sense of annoyance, with Emma feeling annoyed with Kitty's "lack of participation", and Kitty feeling annoyed about the massive pole up Emma's butt.

"You've got to start pulling your own weight, if we're going to make it through this to the end!" The older sister said as she was in the middle of a rant.

"Hey, YOU were the one who said you'd tell me when I could help, and you HAVEN'T done that, at ALL!" Kitty snapped back in irritation. "God, what happened to you?! Even before Jake broke up with you, you haven't been as fun and enjoyable to be around as you used to be when we were little! Now your just one of the most miserable lumps on the whole planet!"

"It's called GROWING UP, and LEARNING THE TRUTH, two things you obviously still haven't done. In this world, you either have to be a hard ass and step all over people, or be a pushover and have them step all over you. If I have to stop being 'fun and enjoyable' to make it in this world, then so be it."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have picked ME to be your partner for this stupid thing, if that's how you really feel!" Kitty retorted as she stormed out of their room and went out on a walk to blow off some steam. Emma rolled her eyes as her little sister slammed the door behind her. "Sheesh, talk about overdramatic."

Kitty stopped walking after a good distance, and sat down on a nearby bench. "UGH! I can't believe her! I'd give ANYTHING in the world for her to stop being so negative all the time!" She began to think of ways of what she could do, before an idea popped into her head. An idea involving something that the two haven't done in a long time. A playful smirk stretched across her face as she began to chuckle mock-evilly to herself.

Later on, Emma had decided to head to bed, so she could start the next leg at her best. However, while she was busy sleeping, she could feel something being wrapped around her body. As she jolted awake, and saw that Kitty was tying her down to the bed with some thick ropes.

"Kitty?! What do you think your doing?! Let me go!" She struggled to break free, but her sister continued on. "Oh no, Emma. I need you all restrained like this, so I can have some fun with you., and hopefully you'll have it too, for the first time in forever." She told her tied down sister with a devious smirk.

She went over to the end of the bed, where her older sister's bare feet were, and Emma's eyes widened as she knew what was going to happen. "Kit-Kitty, no! Please not this, anything but this!" She begged and pleaded as she struggled some more.

Unfortunately, Kitty had every intention of going through with this, and after wiggling her fingers teasingly, she began to tickle Emma's feet vigorously. The future lawyer could only bite her lip to try and keep it together, before slipping up and turning into a giggling, laughing mess.

"You shouldn't bother fighting it, dearest sister. This had you howling with laughter in an instant, from what I remember." Kitty said as her fingernails dug into Emma's heels.

"Pfft-Nohohohohohohohoho! Stohohohohohohop ihihihihit!" Emma demanded amongst her giggling. "I'm seheheheheherious, Kitty!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. There you go again, always being so serious about everything. Looks like I need to take this up a notch." Kitty said as she slowly trailed her fingers up Emma's soles and started to scribble there.

This got Emma laughing harder than before. "Yes, yes! That's it, laugh! Laugh for me, Emma! It fuels me! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kitty said in a fake, booming voice, with an evil laugh that was just as fake. "Ahh! Heeheeheeheeheeheehee! Kitty! Cuhuhuhut it ouhuhuhuhut, nohohohohohohow!"

Meanwhile in the room of the Reality TV Pros, Noah felt a sensation coming over him, that he never felt before. "What's up, little buddy?" Owen asked. "I don't know, it's this strange feeling that somewhere, something is happening that really amuses me. And not in the usual way where it's at someone's expense, more like another kind of way."

"Sounds to me like whatever you think is going on, is making you feel arousal." Owen suggested before deciding to turn in for the night. Noah kept this suggestion in mind as he also started to drift off to sleep.

Back with the Sisters, Kitty was having an absolute blast knocking Emma off her high horse, continuously scribbling at her soles. "Coochie coochie coochie~! Gitchy gitchy gee~!" She teased at she slowly and gently dragged her fingers across her sister's long arches.

"Nohohohohone of thahahahat nohohohow! I alreheheheheady cahahahahan't stahahahand thihihihis, I dohohohohon't neeheheeheed it to behehe anymohohohohore embahahahaharrassing with sohohohohohohomething stuhuhuhuhuhupid lihihihihike thahahahahahahahat!" Emma complained while she laughed.

"Aww, what are you talking about? If you don't throw in a little baby talk when tickling, then you aren't not doing it right!" Kitty playfully retorted as she moved her way up to Emma's toes and tickled them. This got the biggest squeal out of her, so it was clearly her weak spot.

"EEEEEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! KITTY PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, I'M BEHEHEHEHEGGING YOU! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Emma pleaded as her voice was growing hoarse from laughing so hard.

"Aww, what's wrong, sis? Can the poor little tough lawyer in training not handle a few tickles on her toesies?" Kitty teased some more as she poked and prodded underneath and between her sister's wiggly, curly toes.

She finally stopped, and allowed her sister to catch her breath and rest while she was being untied. "Hehe, sweet dreams, Emma." Kitty playfully winked and went off to her own bed.

Later on the next morning, as Kitty yawned and got up to stretch, she found that she couldn't. She looked and saw that now she was in the same position as her sister was last night. Speaking of her sister, she was standing over Kitty with a playful smirk on her face.

"You know what, Kit? You were right, I haven't been having too much fun in recent years. So I'd say it's time to change that, by getting back at you for what happened last night." Emma explained as she went over to Kitty's socked feet.

The younger sister could only widen her eyes, as she was easily, much more ticklish than Emma was. "No-Now, Emma, let's not do anything too rash, hehe." Kitty tried to reason.

"Oh no, your not getting out of this scot free, little missy." Emma smirked as she started to rapidly spider her fingers into the soles of her sister's feet. "Aww, cohohohohohohohome ohohohohohohon! Yohohohohour juhuhuhuhuhust beheheheheing sohohohohohohore nohohohohohow!" She giggled as she wriggled around in her restraints.

"That may be the case, but turnabout is fair play!" Emma retorted as she continued on, enjoying watching her sister giggle and struggle about. She took a brief moment to pause.

"Alright, you had your fun, now come on! Let me out of here, we need to get ready for the next part of the race!" Kitty told her between gasps for air. "Hehe, sorry Kitty, but I'm just getting started. Right now, this is where the gloves really come off. Or rather in this case, where the SOCKS come off." Emma grinned devilishly as she grabbed the toes of Kitty's socks, and started to slowly pull them off.

Now Kitty was really getting nervous. Her feet were already her most ticklish spot, but with socks on, it wasn't so bad. Now she was in the full and complete grasp of her sister's vengeance. "Emma, please no! Don't! Don't do it!" She shook her head as she fought to break free.

"Let this be a lesson to you Kitty; whenever someone does something like this to me, I ALWAYS get back at them, in the end." Emma said as she began to wiggle her fingers on Kitty's now exposed feet.

"Pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EMMA, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY!" Kitty was already cackling like a witch as her feet were tormented.

"I know you are, little sister, and I forgive you, I'm just making sure everything is fair." Emma said with a smirk, as she scribbled, poked, prodded, and played with every part of Kitty's feet. Her heels, soles, arches, toes, everywhere was given a good, merciless tickling.

Emma kept on tickling her sister's toes, relishing in her signs of desperation to get out of this. "OKAHAHAHAHAY, OKAHAHAHAHAY! YOHOHOHOHOU'VE MAHAHAHAHAHADE YOHOHOHOHOHOUR POHOHOHOHOINT! I'M DYING HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kitty said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hmmm, alright then." Emma said as she finally stopped and allowed Kitty to catch her breath, before going to untie her and help her up.

"Hehe, looks like we both needed a good laugh, and we got them." She said as she took her little sister into a headlock, and gave her a playful noogie.

"Yeah, hehe, I guess we did." Kitty said as she reached up to hug Emma. It was clear to her that there may be hope for them yet to rekindle their relationship.

**Whoo, what a bounce back from the shortest chapter to the longest. I really do love the bond that these two started to grow after a while. If only Amy and Sammy could have had something like this. *sigh***


	6. Sleepover Shenanigans

**This idea comes from a Guest**

Gwen was just sitting at home one day, sketching something in her sketchbook. Her brother had gone out with some friends traveling to another town for an exclusive concert there, and her mom was off on an important business trip, so the goth girl had the whole house to herself for the weekend.

But she didn't feel like spending all this time by herself, so she took out her phone, and searched through her contacts of all her friends from Total Drama. She picked a specific one, and just waited for them to arrive.

After a couple of hours, the doorbell rang, and sure enough when Gwen went to check it, it was who she had contacted earlier.

"Bridgette! Hey there, nice to see you again!" She gave the surfer girl a friendly hug, which was happily returned. "Likewise, Gwen! Hope you've been doing well!" She remarked. "I definitely am, now that I've got someone to talk to!" The old friend chatted amongst themselves, for a while.

When they finished, Bridgette decided to stay, to help keep her friend company. So they watched a movie together, ordered some take out for dinner, and Bridgette even served as a muse for one of Gwen's more recent sketches.

It was late at night, and both girls were getting ready for bed. Gwen let out a brief yawn, and was met with a pillow to the face. She looked and saw Bridgette grinning mischievously at her, which was soon returned as the goth girl grabbed a pillow of her own, before whacking her friend with it.

"Hey, you did it to me first, I was just getting some retribution!" The goth girl defended her action, as Bridgette just shook her head. "Oh really now?" Soon it became an all out brawl, of both girls hitting each other with their respective pillows.

They made such a ruckus during their fight, that quite a few feathers flew out. And one of them seemed particularly floaty, so much so, that it ended up lightly brushing against Bridgette's neck a bit.

She yelped and giggled as she dropped her pillow to get red of the feeling. This caught Gwen by surprise, before a playful smirk stretched across her face. So it seemed her friend was a little ticklish, did it? She could definitely have some fun with this information.

She grabbed that same feather, and managed to hold Bridgette down with a single hand. "Get ready to laugh some more." She told her before she started to brush the feather along her neck.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Cohohohome on Gwen, quihihihihit it! Stohohohohop!" Bridgette could only giggle and laugh as her friend gently brushed her sensitive skin with the soft feather.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Gwen just grinned as she continued, the soft vanes really doing the trick in getting her to friend to chortle and squeal. She kept it up for a while before she lightly grazed the feather underneath Bridgette's nose a bit.

"Hehehe! Ah, ah, achoo!" She turned to sneeze into her elbow. "Whoops, bless you!" Gwen told her friend before she took her ankles into her lap, and twirled the feather around in her fingers.

"Thanks, I-Oh no. Oh no, please not there! Anywhere but there!" Bridgette pleaded as tried to pull away, but Gwen kept a firm grip. "Oh, so these are your worst spot then, huh? Well, that just makes it all the more fun for me!" She smirked as she placed the tip of the feather on Bridgette's feet, and started to slowly stroke them with it.

"Kkkkk-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GWEHEHEHEHEN, NO PLEASE! MEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY!" Bridgette tried to shake her friend off, only to fail and collapse with laughter.

"Heh heh, you could have avoided this if you hadn't started up that pillow fight. You got nobody to blame but yourself." The goth girl scolded her friend playfully, as the feather danced around on the soles of Bridgette's feet.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH, COHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHON!" The surfer girl tried pulling her feet free once again, but this ongoing tickling was taking a toll on her stamina, and she was starting to tucker out.

Gwen made it all the more worse as she took Bridgette's feet, and brushed the feather in between each toe, as they all wiggled and curled in a desperate, yet futile attempt to defend against the attack.

"GWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN, LEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHO! I'M SORRY, I'M SOHOHOHOHORRY!" Her voice was cracking, and tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her friend just kept going on.

Gwen suddenly noticed while she was tickling, that Bridgette was no longer laughing and begging for it to stop, and had also stopped struggling. She turned around and saw her friend, completely passed out. Gwen chuckled as she gave a soft smile, and scooped up her friend, before taking her in her arms, and placing her down on the couch, putting a blanket on top of her.

"Get a good night's rest, Bridge. you definitely earned it." She whispered soothingly as she went to her own room to get ready for sleep now. This was sure to be a night neither of the girls would ever forget.

**Alright, that's another idea down. Sorry that all the specific spots didn't get equal tickle focus, but considering how feet are much more popular than either the neck or the nose, I just couldn't think of any way to make it go on longer without just repeating the idea multiple times, and I certainly didn't want that to happen.**


	7. Foreign Foot Flavor

**This idea comes from solelick**

At a reunion party where all the contestants from all the different casts of Total Drama, Gwen and Jasmine had met, and found that they were easily able to bond. When Jasmine was old enough to move out on her own, she had ended up landing in Gwen's neighborhood, in a house not too far from her own.

They ended up doing everything together, attending classes in college, heading out to movies, and all sorts of other activities. The goth girl had invited her friend over to her house to spend the night, and they were currently out on a hike, as the Australian outback girl wiped her brow.

"Whew! What a day it's been! I feel about ready to collapse!" She gasped for air as she took a swig from a water bottle that she had brought.

"We'd better start heading home then, before you fall flat, and I have to drag you there myself." Gwen joked, before both girls started to head back home.

After Gwen got the door opened, they headed inside, and Jasmine had removed her footwear before she collapsed on the couch, having fallen into a deep sleep. As Gwen watched her snooze, her stomach rumbled, and she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch that day.

As she groaned from hunger, she took notice of Jasmine's large, dark skinned, beautiful feet. They were slightly sweaty from having been moving around all day. Gwen suddenly got a thought in her head that she questioned if she should really do it, but at this point, she was willing to listen more to her stomach than her head.

She got down on her knees, held Jasmine's ankles in her hands, and gave both of her feet a quick lick to study their taste. After putting together that she liked the flavor, she decided to continue more, taking big licks up and down on Jasmine's feet.

The taller girl got both a seriously deep red blush and a big smile on her face as she slept. She giggled a bit as Gwen continued to lick her soles gently.

This was really quite satisfying for the both of them, honestly. Jasmine enjoyed the wet, soothing feeling of Gwen's tongue, and Gwen liked the flavor that made her tastebuds tingle as she dragged her tongue across the Amazon's soles.

"Hehehe...that...that tickles...hahaha..." Jasmine mumbled sleepily amongst her giggles. Gwen just smiled over at her sleeping friend while she continued on. Gwen made her way up to Jasmine's toes and began to lick between them as they curled and wiggled.

All of this tickly sensation changed, though, when Gwen popped Jasmine's toes into her mouth and began to suck on them. Suddenly Jasmine was moaning in ecstasy as she gripped at the pillow she was using.

"Oooh...oh, yes...that feels quite nice...Ahhh…" She muttered sleepily as she moaned, being driven mad from the sensation.

"Mmm, they taste so good." Gwen thought to herself as she continued to suckle on each of Jasmine's toes, one by one. This treatment continued to go on deep into the night.

Morning came, and Jasmine woke up with a yawn and a stretch, when she suddenly felt how wet her feet and toes were. As she wondered how this could have happened, she turned and found that Gwen was fast asleep, laying right next to her feet. She pieced everything together, and just had a smile on her face as she got up.

She scooped up Gwen and placed her down on the couch, before removing her long, dark boots. Her pale feet were absolutely stunning as Jasmine licked her lips in eagerness. "Time for me to return the favor, Gwennie." She muttered under her breath.

She reached down, picked up Gwen's ankles, and began to give her feet the same treatment that she had gotten the night before. She had certainly earned it, after all the hardships she had to endure on that accursed Total Drama TV show. The goth girl's face looked as red as Jasmine's did, and she bit her lip in an obvious, but futile attempt to hold back her giggling.

**Well, that's another idea down. Sorry if this one feels like it's kind of lacking, it's about 1 in the morning where I am right now, and I feel like I owed it to get another chapter posted. I decided to go around with this idea in particular, because licking's personally my favorite method of tickling, and I wanted to finally get an idea revolving around it finished.**


	8. Wonder Woman's Weakness

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

After the latest challenge, being based on the superhero genre of movies, Courtney had managed to secure immunity, and Leshawna had just been eliminated. The CIT was currently asleep, away from the others girls, when she founded herself having a dream that was strange by her standards.

She was portraying her superhero alter ego, the Human Cricket, and in some sort of battle against Lindsay, in her Wonder Woman costume. Both were exchanging brutal blows, and they looked equally scuffed up, but neither of them showed any signs of backing down.

"Just give up already, Wonder Woman! Comparing the two of us, it's CLEAR that I'm the more effective and helpful heroine!" Courtney boasted her status, while Lindsay just shook her head with a smug grin as she pulled out her golden lasso.

"Oh ho, I don't think so, Cricket. Looks like I'm gonna have to put you in your place, you oversized insect." She began twirling it over her head to reel in her arch nemesis, and give her a long, merciless whooping.

Suddenly, however, she messed up and instead ended up tying herself up in her own lasso. "What the-Oof!" She tripped and fell over as she tried to process what just happened.

Courtney could only watch in astonishment, before she walked to her restrained rival and loomed over her with a triumphant smirk. "Well, well, well. What was that about putting me in my place?" She asked in a snarky tone.

"Uh, heh heh. N-Nothing personal, uh, if you could just help me out of here, and we'll settle this in a fair mann-" She was cut off by her rival's chuckling. "Oh no, Wonder Woman. Your not getting out of this that easily. Boy, do I have plans for you." She said as she scooped up the bound heroine into her arms and carried her off to an old warehouse.

Upon busting the door open, Lindsay was being strapped down to a table with duct tape. Her arms were stretched as far as they could go, and held down at the wrists. Her boots were removed, and her bare feet slightly dangled off the end.

"Now then, it's time for me to prove just how superior I am to you, by exploiting your one true weakness!" Courtney declared, as Lindsay raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Oh, and just HOW do you know what my true weakness really is?"

"I have my ways of finding out information that I find helpful." The spandex clad girl casually shrugged as she made her way over to the table, and placed her hands on the blonde's armpits, before starting to scribble at them vigorously.

Lindsay's eyes went wide and a small smile formed its way on her face, as she turned away giggling. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh nohohohoho! You fihihihihihigured it ohohohohout!" She giggled and squirmed.

"I didn't figure it out. Like I said, I knew already, since I happen to be a genius!" Courtney said smugly, as her fingers spidered deep into her rival's underarms. Lindsay's skin felt so delicate and pleasurable to the touch, that the CIT wanted to keep this up for a good, long while.

"Now then, who's the greater superhero?" Courtney asked, while her rival was still giggling. "Mehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Lindsay declared whilst she continued to giggle and laugh.

"Wrong answer." Courtney then proceeded to move on from the armpits, and onto Lindsay's belly, which she scratched at with a rapid pace. She poked around on her soft belly, and gently swirled a finger around her belly button.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Thihihihihihis dohohohohohohohohoesn't chahahahahahahange a thihihihihihihihing! I stihihihihihill sahahahahay I'm the behehehehehetter heheheheroine!" Lindsay defiantly proclaimed between her giggling fit.

Courtney could only sigh as she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Wonder Woman, your not making this any easier for yourself. Aw well, that just means more fun for me!" She said as she completely stuck her finger into Lindsay's belly button and swirled it around inside there.

"Eeee! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ohohohohohohohohohoh mahahahahahahahahan!" Lindsay struggled under the duct tape in an attempt to break free, to no avail.

Courtney figured she wasn't getting anywhere with this, so she moved further down to her legs. Now Lindsay was getting nervous, as the body parts on her lower half were much more ticklish than her upper body.

She felt Courtney started to gently glide her fingers back and forth from her thighs to her knees. Now she went from giggling to light laughter. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Knohohohohohohock it ohohohohohohoff alreheheheheheady!" She groaned.

"Not unless you admit that I prove to be the more effective heroine!" Courtney said in a singsong voice. "Gohohohohosh, yohohohohohou juhuhuhuhust wohohohohohon't tahahahahahake nohohohoho fohohohohor an ahahahanswer, wihihihill yohohohohohou?!" Lindsay was getting irritated with her rival's stubbornness, and the same could be for how Courtney was feeling right now.

"Ugh, look, if you just admit it already, we can both go home and move on with our business." She snarked, only to be met with a shake of the head from the blonde. "Fahahahahahahahat chahahahahahahahance!"

Courtney just proceeded to take Lindsay's calves and shins, and scribbled her fingers on them relentlessly. She also poked and squeezed them to really drive the blonde berserk. She wore a devilish smirk as she finally got to her feet.

"I would hazard a guess that these are your worst spot, right?" She asked devilishly. Lindsay's eyes grew wide in fear, and before she could even say anything, Courtney decided to find out for herself, and began scribbling vigorously at her heels.

"Kkkkk-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" That was the moment Lindsay's laughter skyrocketed. "Hehe, should have figured as much that these big feet were what would really make you go mad."

"SHUHUHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUHUP, MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET AREHEHEHEHEHEN'T BIHIHIHIHIHIHIG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lindsay said as she shook her head back and forth. "Ohh, yes they are. Wonder Woman, the big-footed blonde bombshell!" Courtney labelled her as such, to tease her.

The brunette proceeded to take her hands, and trace around in small circles on Lindsay' soles. The blonde pounded her fists against the table as tears trickled down her face, making her mascara run. It got all the more worse, as Courtney took her toes, and began to "little piggy" them as they curled and wiggled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Her tormentor just continued to smirk evilly. "You KNOW how to get it to stop. Just say it already, that's all I ask." She stopped for a brief moment

"BITE ME!" The blonde heroine barked, once again trying to act tough and defiant. "Nah, I'll pass. Though I just thought of something MUCH more unbearable than biting, hehehe..." Courtney snickered under her breath.

"And what exactly do you mean by tha-AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was cut off as she felt something wet on her feet. She looked and saw her rival actually licking her feet. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAT! AHAHAHAHANYTHING BUHUHUHUT THAHAHAHAHAT!"

The CIT grinned, as she knew now that this was the most effective moment, so she kept at it, lapping her tongue on her rival's soles. "Mmm, they taste pretty good..." She thought to herself as she moaned in delight at the taste.

She made her way up to Lindsay's toes, and proceeded to lick under and in between each of them. This was what drove the blonde over the edge. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOES! OKAHAHAHAY, OKAHAHAHAY! I'LL SAHAHAHAHAY IT, JUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Courtney just grinned as this was what she was waiting for. She stopped and allowed her rival to gasp for air. "Good girl, I knew you'd come clean soon enough. Now say it."

"Okay. I...I admit...I admit that..." Unfortunately, Courtney never ended up hearing what she wanted to hear, because right around that time was when the dream ended. Courtney awoke, and groaned in annoyance as the dream stopped right when it was getting to the most satisfying part for her.

Though thinking about that dream did seem to give her some ideas regarding Lindsay. Ideas using what happened in her dream on the blonde. Not even to try and get her into an alliance, or to admit that she's superior, just for her own personal amusement. She grinned as she knew she could have a lot of fun with what she was going on in her head.

**Alright then, that's another idea that I got, that's been written in hopefully full glory. Hope you guys like it.**


	9. Sammy's Surrogate Sister

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

The Floating Salmon were currently all sitting together, having a peaceful time at breakfast. That is, it WAS peaceful, before the sound of bitter bickering came closer, and they turned to see the cheerleader twin sisters, Amy and Sammy, in the midst of an argument.

"Ugh, I swear, Samey! You have been nothing but dead weight for this whole game! Though that shouldn't really be much of a surprise, since you've been dead weight, even back at home!" The twin with the mole said snootily.

"Oh, it's not like YOUR any better! No matter what the situation is, you just wait for me to do something, and make it seem like YOU were the one to pull it off, you whiny, narcissistic slave driver!" Sammy snapped off at her older sister.

"Um, no, not true at all! I was naturally born with all the talents and all the beauty and the brainpower, because I was the one who came out at the right time! Waiting for you to come out for those 17 minutes felt like a lifetime, I still wonder why mommy didn't go through with the abortion, like I know she wanted!"

These words stung Sammy's pride, and she felt tears starting to build up, but she stood firm as she seethed. "There you go again, using the "first born" card to justify treating me like garbage all the time! You keep saying I'm nothing but an extra you, what would make you think that ANYONE would EVER want to be another version of you?! Even when not counting your treatment of ME, you just expect everyone to grovel and worship the ground you walk on! YOUR NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE WORLD, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BOSS ANYONE AROUND, ESPECIALLY NOT ME!" She stormed off to go blow off some steam.

Amy rolled her eyes, and sat down. "Ugh, I'd call her back here to eat, but she's such a lost cause, and she obviously has no strength to build up, so I'd say that THING is better off starving." She muttered under her breath, before she found herself being grabbed by the collar, and lifted off the ground by Jasmine. The tall Aussie girl gave off such an icy glare, that it made Amy's haughtiness shrink.

"You listen here, and you listen good, you smug little Sheila. That THING has been doing everything for you, because she's wanted a regular sisterly relationship, and you think that by yelling at her, calling her useless, and crushing her spirits, that YOUR worth keeping on this team over her? If I weren't about to go and give her the comfort she needs, I'd sock you in the mouth right now." She dropped the mean twin harshly back on the ground, and left to go console Sammy. As Amy got up to think about what happened, she imagined Jasmine actually punching her right in the mouth, and shuddered at the vision. One swing from one of those fists would likely have sent her teeth down her throat.

The de facto leader of the team climbed up to their treehouse, and looked to see Sammy face down on her bed, slight tear stains on her pillow. Jasmine's heart dropped at seeing her friend so broken, and stepped inside to cheer up the cheerleader. "Hey now, don't let her lies get to you, otherwise you'll be making her look right, and you obviously don't want that."

"It's not that, it's just that...it's so unfair! I joined this show to get away from my sister, because she already makes my home life hard to deal with, but she just HAD to sign up as well, because the idea of me having ANYTHING nice at all, is apparently a crime even worse than murder. What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?" The cheerleader sobbed softly.

"You didn't do anything, she's just an awful person, and I'm not going to just sit by, and let her treatment of you go on any longer. What she says about you does NOT accurately define you. It's like I keep saying, you've got to stand up for yourself first, if you want others to come to your defense. And if she gets snippy with you, get snippy right back." Jasmine said soothingly as she leaned over and stroked Sammy's back.

The blonde stood up from her bed, and hugged Jasmine gently. They hadn't even known each other that long, but Sammy could see in Jasmine the exact opposite of Amy. Wise, gentle, and loving. In other words, Jasmine felt more like a real sister to her than her actual sister ever could have.

"It feels so good to know that there's ONE friend I've made, that WON'T turn on me, just because Amy told them to. Thank you so much Jasmine, I don't know how I could ever repay you." She smiled gratefully at her friend.

"No need to repay me, just felt like comforting you. You've likely cried so much, it's about time you had a good laugh. And I think I know just the game that can do that." She grinned slyly as she gently poked both of Sammy's sides.

"Eeep!" She squealed as she giggled up a storm. This brought back memories from when she was little, when Amy would tickle her to get her to do anything, like make her do her homework, or to get her to hand over her toys. This time, however, it wasn't coming from her sister, but rather a friend who wanted to see her smile, so she knew she could make a special exception.

Jasmine continued to gently glide her hands up and down her friend's sides. "Tickle, tickle, tickle~!" She cooed playfully as her fingers skittered along Sammy's sensitive skin.

"Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha! Easy Jasmine, I'm suhuhuhuhuper tihihihihicklish!" Sammy told her as she giggled. "I can see that, and that's what makes this so much fun." Jasmine remarked before she moved on from the sides and went for the cheerleader's belly.

Sammy continued to squirm around as she let her friend tickle her to happiness. Jasmine eventually playfully wrestled her down to the ground before continuing, scribbling one hand on her abdomen and swirling a finger around inside of her belly button.

Sammy suddenly felt her long boots being pulled off, leaving her bare feet exposed. Her ankles were currently being held by Jasmine in a headlock, as she turned with a playful smirk. "I'd wager a guess that I just found out your worst spot."

The cheerleader's eyes went wide, and before she could say anything, she felt Jasmine scribbling her fingers on the heels of Sammy's feet. "Pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOH, GEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEZ!"

"Yup, I was right." Jasmine said as she dug her fingernails into Sammy's soft soles. She felt good that she was making such a kind girl smile and laugh, after all her years of abuse from her sister. She opted to take things up a notch, as she took her friend's toes, held them back, and started to tickle underneath them.

"EEEEE! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sammy just pounded her fists on the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks from laughing so hard. While Jasmine proved to be as ruthless as Amy when it comes to tickling, she obviously knew how to make it a fun game rather than a form of punishment.

Jasmine finally stopped and decided to let go of Sammy's feet. The sweet cheerleader laid sprawled out on the floor, gasping for air. Once she did, she sat up and smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Soooo, how did you like the game?" Jasmine asked slyly, as her friend rolled her eyes playfully while slipping her boots back on. "Eh, it was alright, I guess. But I think I know of a much better game to play." She smirked a bit at this.

"Oh? And what game would that be?" Jasmine asked with curiosity. "Keep away." Sammy said, and before Jasmine could question her further, she reached out, and grabbed the Aussie's hat off her head, before placing it on her own head, and running for the door.

"Hey now, come back here with my hat!" The tall, dark-skinned girl called out to her friend. Sammy turned to her with a playful grin. "If you want it, you'll have to come and get it." She winked and stuck her tongue out at her just to further tease her, before heading out the door, jumping down to the ground, and running off while laughing giddily.

"Haha! Oh you cheeky little scamp, your gonna get it now!" Jasmine laughed goodheartedly before she followed after her friend by climbing down the tree to try and get her hat back. Sammy knew that she took a big risk with this move, but she felt it was all worth it, due to how much fun the both of them were obviously having with the whole thing.

**Alright, that's another idea down. I always appreciated Jasmine for being the friend that Sammy obviously needed, and I hoped to see more of their friendship, before Amy came and ruined everything. Ugh, I really can't fucking stand Amy.**


	10. Miles' Wake Up Call

**This idea comes from ozmax101010 on DeviantArt**

At a hotel room, where the Ridonculous Race teams had spent the night, morning had just come, and Laurie had awoken with a yawn, ready to continue on with her friend Miles, in hopes of winning the cash prize, to donate to the numerous great causes they fought for.

Speaking of Miles, she was still fast asleep, and Laurie knew she'd have to get her partner up. "Miles? Miles, come on. We've got to get ready for the next part of the race." She told her friend, who just kept on snoozing. She tried everything, from the alarm clock of their room, to lightly shaking

Laurie sighed, as her friend always been a heavy sleeper, even during the most important of things. Don would no doubt be explaining the first part of today's challenge any moment now, so she knew she'd have to be quick in waking up Miles.

She looked around the room, and noticed that on top of some peacock feathers in a jar for decoration, right outside their window was a tall oak tree, loaded with multiple layers upon layers of leaves. Upon taking all this in, she thought back to the other thing that brought the two friends together, besides the mutual deep respect for different cultures, as well as their local floral and fauna.

She grinned as she found the perfect 'last resort' to get Miles awake. She gently grabbed a couple of the feathers from the jar, and plucked a few leaves off the tree. She slowly creeped over to the bed, and started to lightly brush Miles' neck with the leaves.

A smile formed on the bespectacled hippie's face, as she lightly giggled in her sleep, but other than that, she stayed right where she was, still asleep. "Come on now, Miles. It's time to get up now." Laurie said once more as she brushed leaves on both sides of her friend's neck, still not having much of an effect.

The brunette knew she that she had to kick things up a notch, so she pulled off the blanket just enough to leave her friend's legs exposed. Laurie took them into her lap, and started to brush the backs of Miles' knees with one of the peacock feathers, which was so large, it covered both of them.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, stohohohohohohohop! Thahahahahahahahat tihihihihihihihickles!" She laughed lightly in her sleep. "It's not stopping until you wake up and we get moving." Laurie told her, but she groaned in annoyance when it seemed like her friend was so out cold, that she didn't actually hear what she said just now.

It looked like Laurie would have to resort to going after Miles' worst spot. So armed with both one feather, and one leaf, she started to lightly brush them up and down on her feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT!" Miles was roaring with laughter now as she felt her soles being brushed by something soft. She tried to pull them away, but Laurie kept a firm hold on them.

Miles finally woke up and saw what was happening, so she shook Laurie to let her know. "OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY, LAHAHAHAHAHAHAURIE! I'M AWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE, I'M AWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!"

Laurie understood, and let her go. "Oh good, your finally awake. Now come on, we need to get ready!" She said as she pulled her friend off the bed, and they went to go get changed.

When they were both fully dressed, they were on the way out to meet up with Don and the other teams to get ready for the next part.

**Oy, I really thought that I could really flesh this out much more, but this I feel wasn't my finest work, but don't worry, this is just a rough patch, everyone gets them every now and again. I'll make it up to you guys with more satisfying reads in the future.**


	11. Cheering Up Cody

**This idea comes from Abby Donoghue**

The finale to World Tour had just finished, and the volcano was erupting on account of pineapples having been thrown inside of it. All of the contestants aside from Alejandro, who was last seen getting trampled and burned by lava, and Ezekiel, who had sunk Chris' lifeboat by crashing into it, were now swimming for their very lives, as they narrowly avoided the large rocks and lava coming their way.

After swimming for what felt like a while, they finally managed to take residence on a nearby island, and planned to stay there for awhile, until the producers were able to track them down, and get them ready to be sent on her way home.

Lindsay was currently just lounging about as she watched the sunset, when her eyes focused their attention on Cody, who was just sitting under a tree, curled up by himself, looking sad. Naturally being the lovable sweetheart she was, she went over to him so she could give him some comfort as well as to see what was wrong.

"Colby? Colby, what's the matter? Are you crying because you ran out of lip gloss?" She asked the geek innocently, before pulling out a ton of the stuff from her pockets. "I've got plenty for you, if that's the case."

The geek sighed before turning that down. "No, that's not the problem. It's just that...this season has been so unfair! After Trent and Gwen broke up, I thought that I might have a chance to win her over this time, but no! She went and kissed _Duncan,_" he said the delinquent's name with a bitter tone before continuing, "who was already with another girl at the time! And even despite Sierra accepting being just friends, I don't think that'll even last long! She's made this whole season so uncomfortable for me by rifling through my things, and invading my privacy all the way!"

Lindsay could only watch in pity as Cody poured his heart out. "After I got back home when season 2 ended, I got a lot of flack for my performance back in season 1, earning nicknames like 'goth chaser' and 'bear bait'. So when I qualified this time around, I thought it would be my chance to prove myself, but look at me! I only got this far because Sierra carried me here against my will, and yet I STILL lost! I bet everyone back at home is getting a kick out of how useless I've been this entire season..." He muttered sadly before he started to let the tears run down his cheeks.

Lindsay felt really sorry for Cody right now. Sure, she had supported Alejandro over the geek, and sure he had distracted her by lying about a mascara sale nearby, but she just couldn't find herself holding a grudge for very long, even meanies like Heather and Courtney. She didn't like seeing anyone sad, honestly, so she gave him a hug to comfort him as she rubbed his back.

"Aww, there, there. It's okay. Shh, shh. Please stop crying, you don't know how sad it is for me to see others being sad." She whispered soothingly to him. She wished there was something that she could do to cheer him up, when an idea suddenly went off in her head. A smile formed on her face as she stopped her hug from Cody, and instead lightly pushed him to the ground, pinning him down there.

"Uh, Lindsay? What...what exactly are you doing?" He asked as she raised her hands and teasingly wiggled her fingers. "Like I said, I don't like seeing anyone not be smiling and happy, so I thought I'd fix that for you." She said as she placed her hands on his underarms and began to tickle them lightly.

Sure enough, a gap toothed grin formed on Cody's face, and he giggled lightly as he tried to fend her off, but being so scrawny, he didn't have much success. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lihihihihihindsay, plehehehehehehease! I'm suhuhuhuhuper tihihihihihihicklish!"

"I can see that, and that's what makes this so fun!" She grinned mischievously as her fingernails scribbled at his underarms relentlessly. Later on, she rolled up his sleeves so that she could get closer to his skin, and resumed her tickling.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Cohohohohohohohohome on, Lihihihihihihinds! Quihihihihihihihit it!" He laughed as he tried backing away, but she just kept following his every movement. "Nuh uh, after all you've had to endure, it's about time you had a good laugh!" She declared happily before scribbling at his exposed underarms some more.

Eventually, she decided to try and switch things up a notch. She noticed his legs kicking constantly in the air, so she grabbed them, and had begun to remove his footwear. Once Cody caught his breath, he looked and saw Lindsay looking at him with a mischievous smirk, his bare feet in her lap.

His eyes went wide as he knew what she was thinking. "Oh no, no Lindsay please!" He begged, but his efforts were futile as she begun to tickle his feet. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEASE, NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!"

Lindsay giggled to herself as she lightly scribbled her fingernails on his heels. "Coochie, coochie, coo~!" She teased him as she spidered her fingers up, and traced around in small circles on his soles. It especially got crazy when she held his toes back, and not only tickled under them, but also in between each of them, as well.

Cody was pounding his fists on the ground as he laughed, and tears once again ran down his cheeks. But unlike last time, where they were tears of feeling hurt, these were tears of happiness, because he came to realize that he was actually enjoying this a lot.

Lindsay finally stopped, and allowed for Cody to catch his breath. When he did, he sat up and smiled gratefully at Lindsay. "Thanks for caring so much, Lindsay. I really needed that."

"No problem at all, just happy to help others." She told him as she got up, but suddenly tripped and fell forward. When she was getting up, she realized that she was practically smooshing Cody's face between her boobies. She blushed and let out a horrified gasp, as she got up quickly.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry, Cory! I-I-I didn't mean to, but I slipped, an-an-and I-I-I-I-!" She stuttered as she tried to explain what just happened, only for Cody to rest a hand on her shoulder and smile at her reassuringly. "Relax, Lindsay. It's okay, I understand it was just a mistake. They happen sometimes." He told her gently.

When she heard that, she smiled and sighed in relief as she bent down to hug him again, and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You're really sweet, Cory. I hope you do find a girl who likes you, who isn't a crazy." She told him as she got up and left.

As Cody watched her walk away, a smile crossed his face as he put a hand to his cheek, before sighing dreamily. "Tyler, you are one lucky dude, to have such a sweetheart for a girlfriend. Love her, and treat her right." He said to himself.

**Alright then, that's another idea down, and not only was it my first one with a male victim, it just so happened to be my favorite character of all time. I included that part about Cody being unsure of his friendship lasting with Sierra as a reference to All-Stars, where she suffered a complete relapse, and unlearned everything from the last couple episodes of World Tour, and went right back to heavily stalking him. I hate Sierra so much. I hate her almost as much as I hate Amy. She was a massive handicap on Cody's development, and kept him from really growing as a character.**


	12. Heather's Really Bad Day

**This idea comes from Ross49 on DeviantArt**

The cast had just dropped by London, and were instructed to track down Jack the Ripper, gathering clues to find out the whereabouts of his secret lair. Over with Team Amazon, they had come into a room in the castle that had been used to behead Anne Boleyn, second wife to Henry VIII.

Their task was to have one of their teammates strapped down to a medieval torture rack, and continue to stretch that teammate out until a clue ended up appearing. And while Cody and Sierra weren't there at the moment, Courtney and Gwen both agreed in a 2-1 vote that Heather be the one getting stretched.

To say that this felt like murder on the queen bee would be an understatement, as she let off a swear with each crack she heard. "You did that on purpose, you *****!" She snapped off as she felt the pain building up.

The CIT didn't bother hiding the smile on her face as she and Gwen took turns continuing to stretch her out. "Every cloud has a silver lining." She remarked, as she shared a snicker with the goth girl.

A few minutes later, and they were still having to keep stretching Heather out, and she got angrier as it got more evident that her teammates were still having a little too much fun with the whole situation. "Ah! Stop enjoying this, you *******!" She cursed once again.

"Sorry, sorry, but come on, like you wouldn't do the same?" Gwen asked her longtime enemy. Said enemy screamed in pain again before responding, "That is not the point."

Finally, part of the rack opened up, and revealed a folded piece of paper, which they obviously suspected to be the clue they were looking for. Gwen took it and unfolded it as she read the message, "If your teammate can still use her feet, bring her down for something to eat."

Courtney already knew what was being suggested. "The banquet hall! Downstairs, off the courtyard!" As they went to unstrap Heather from the rack, they stopped and looked at each other contemplatively. It seemed they both had the same idea, as they shared similar looking smirks on their faces. They'd probably never get a chance to give Heather retribution like this again for all that she's done, so they figured she hadn't had enough yet.

"Hey! You two gonna keep standing there being useless, or are you gonna get me out of here?!" The queen barked at them when she saw they still hadn't freed her. Her fury grew when she saw that neither of them were even paying attention to what she was saying.

"Shall we take turns?" Gwen asked the CIT. "Sure, you take her upper body, I'll take her lower." Courtney said as she watched Gwen walk over to their raven-haired rival.

"What do you two think your doing? What's this talk about taking turns? And what did she mean by taking my lower hal-Ah!" She was interrupted from asking any further questions, as she suddenly began giggling lightly. She saw that Gwen had started to tickle her stomach with both her hands.

"Cohohohohohohohohome ohohohohon! Nohohohohohohow is reheheheheheally nohohohohot the tihihihihime fohohohohor thihihihihihihis!" She insisted between squeals and giggles. "Oh, it's fine if we end up taking a loss, considering how many times we've ended up winning. I mean, if we do lose tonight, it's pretty clear we know who we'd all target, anyways." Gwen said as she scribbled one hand over Heather's abdomen, while using a single finger on the other hand to tickle around her belly button. She got a major squeak out of Heather when she stuck that finger into her belly button, and swirled around inside of it.

After 5 minutes had passed, Gwen stopped, and shared a high five with Courtney, letting her know it was her turn for some fun now. The mocha-skinned brunette was especially giddy to give Heather some comeuppance for the whipping back in the Yukon. She placed her hands on Heather's thighs, and began to tickle them mercilessly.

"Ahh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Khohohohohohohohohohohohohock it ohohohohohohohohohoff!" The queen bee demanded between laughs, whereas the CIT just shook her head while chuckling. "Not a chance. You've had this coming not just for the Yukon, but also for everything else you've done since the days of Wawanakwa." She remarked.

Another 5 minutes later, and the two non-racked girls once again high fived each other to switch out. Gwen placed her hands on Heather's armpits and giggled as she dug deep into them, her nails rapidly jabbing and prodding at the sensitive skin. "Quihihihihihihihit gihihihihihiggling, thihihihihihis isn't fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhunny!" Heather said between chortles as Courtney watched with a smirk. "Really now? With how much you've been laughing, you could've fooled me." She remarked. "My sentiments exactly." Gwen agreed, secretly feeling shock as while both girls with enemies with Heather, the two of them weren't exactly close themselves. And yet, they both were having the same amount of fun with all of this.

Once again, they switched after 5 minutes, and Courtney went over to remove Heather's shoes and dropped them on the ground with a thud, leaving her bare feet exposed. "I always like to save the best for last." She smirked as she suddenly paused before looking contemplative again and looking over at Gwen. "I know I said we would be taking turns, but for this last round, I'd much prefer sharing in having this together." She told the goth girl with a smile.

Gwen was shocked at this proposal, before she grinned and walked over to her. "I'd really like that a lot." She said. Heather was busy gasping for air, but when she knew what was happening, she glared evilly at the two. "Don't...even...think about it...You've...had your fun...now let...let me go..." She demanded with tranquil fury.

Instead of doing that, both girls grabbed a foot and began to tickle them mercilessly. "Pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Heather burst into laughter as she felt them poke and scribble roughly at her heels.

Courtney and Gwen had different preferences for tickling. Whereas Gwen went at a fast pace, Courtney felt that going slower would make it more agonizing for the queen bee. So feeling two different tickling speeds on both of her soles made her flail about on the rack, in a desperate but futile attempt to break free. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUHUHUHUHUHUST LEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHEHE OUT ALREHEHEHEHEHEHEADY!" They grinned as they took her laughter in stride.

It especially got unbearable for Heather when they got to her toes. While Gwen held the ones on her right foot back, to tickle underneath and between them, Courtney had opted to instead do the "Little Piggy" game with each individual toe on her left foot. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thrashed about. "I SWEHEHEHEHEHEAR, I'LL KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILL YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU BOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOTH!" She screamed with laughter. "Yeah right, both of us are aware of how your all bark and no bite." Gwen dismissed her threats as she and Courtney continued on with their fun.

Courtney and Gwen finally stopped, and grinned as they shook hands. "That was definitely a lot of fun." Courtney said while Gwen nodded her head. "I couldn't agree more."

"Maybe for you two!" Heather complained as her face was red with fury and embarrassment at what she had just been put through. As Gwen finally unstrapped her from the rack, and allowed her to stand, she wobbled a bit, not only because of the rack marks on her ankles, but also because she felt like she hadn't stood up in a long time.

"You'd better hope we still pull through this challenge, after how much time you two idiots wasted just now!" She angrily snapped off at them as she snatched her shoes out of Courtney's hands. She already had to put up with Alejandro on the other team, she didn't need these two making time even more rough for her to bear.

The three of them finally left that horrid room, and went to go and find the banquet hall. As they walked, Heather knew that winning this challenge would be the only good thing that could happen to keep this otherwise already bad day for her from becoming the worst day of her whole life. Meanwhile, Courtney and Gwen both grinned as they knew that whether or not they won this challenge, this day would be one that neither of them were ever going to forget.

**Alrighty, there's another one for you guys to have fun with reading. I, like many people I know, always wished that these two would have finally buried the hatchet with each other, but as usual, we can't trust FreshTV to do anything right. It's annoying as hell how much they've botched things up.**

**Also, I wanted to say something regarding about the time I said that licking was my favorite method of tickling. While I have obviously shown that I have no personal problems with doing people licking, I honestly prefer animal lickers more. So any ideas you guys come up with that involve licking, feel free to keep sending me ideas that involve it being done by people, but please don't hesitate in also throwing in some ideas that have animals doing the licking, as well, if you guys don't mind.**


	13. Toughen Up

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

Jo was currently on her own taking a walk in the woods, looking up at the sky in thought. Today overall was a good day for her. Her team had won the challenge, she had just roped Brick into working with her, and now she could exploit him until he's served his purpose. She did somewhat feel that the army cadet had potential, but he squandered it not only by submitting to his morals too often, but also by showing just how easily frightened her could be, both of which made her feel that he was just too soft.

The no-nonsense athlete made a solemn vow to herself that she would get him to toughen him up, by any means necessary. She thought of just how she could actually do this, before she wound up hitting her head on with a low hanging tree branch. She growled to herself as she ripped the leafy appendage off the tree, and as she looked it over, the thing that struck her noggin, had also struck her with inspiration, about what to do with Brick.

Speaking of whom, he was currently doing one of his daily pushup routines. Jo crept up behind him, before swinging the branch at the back of his head, and knocking him unconscious. She smirked as she bent down to scoop him up, and carried him over to the team cabin. She placed him down on one of the bunk beds, and got out a roll of duct tape. She begun to strap him down to the bunk, his arms pinned tightly to his sides.

As Brick was finally starting to come around, he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head that made him hiss. He tried to reach for it to soothe the pain, but found that he couldn't. He wriggled around, but he couldn't move. "Uh, what exactly is going on here? Jo, what is this all about?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Listen closely, Brick. Your constant submitting to your morals, and fear of the dark have you feeling like too much of a pushover, and I feel that you need to learn how to toughen up. What I have planned for you is for your own good. And just so you know, I plan on being absolutely ruthless and merciless. No matter how bad it gets, I expect you to not beg, and to take the whole thing like a man. Do I make myself clear?" Jo asked.

"Yes ma'am!" He declared confidently, though because his arms were pinned to his sides, he couldn't give her his trademark salute. Though that didn't matter to her, as she was ready to put him through his paces.

Jo took out the branch, and used the bare end of it to start poking at Brick's belly. Immediately, the army cadet's eyes went wide with shock, as a smile formed on his face, and he had to bite his lip. Upon seeing this, Jo opted to lift his shirt up. She blushed slightly as she caught a glimpse of how well toned his abs were, but she pushed that aside, and now poked the branch at his exposed sensitive skin.

"Kkkk-hrgh! Pfff-hehehehehehehehe!" Brick ended up breaking into a fit of giggles as Jo poked and prodded at his belly. Jo took all this in, and added his ticklishness on as another reason she saw him as a big marshmallow. Nevertheless, she smirked to herself as plucked a leaf off the opposite end of the branch, and swirled it around in his belly button to break him further.

She finished her focus on his belly, and shifted to his neck. She stuck the branch's bare end on it, and lightly moved it up and down on his skin. Brick had to turn his head away as he continued to giggle and laugh as he was tormented. For how much he had to endure during his military training procedures, none of them compared to how this felt to him. As Jo tickled onwards, she switched to the other side of his neck, resulting in him turning his head the other way. "Don't go wetting your pants on me, either." She told him, as she kept this up for a good while before moving onto the big guns.

She went over to the end of the bed, and kneeled down to start pulling off his boots, as well as his socks. As the cadet's bare feet came into view, Jo's eyes went wide, as she turned and plugged her nose to the revolting smell. And Brick, who had always looked up to his superiors in the fullest, had a rare moment of talking back as he found himself slightly teasing the jockette. "What's the matter? Can't handle the smell of war?" He asked with a smirk.

However, this dropped when he saw Jo turn back around, with a smirk of her own, and a clothespin on her nose. "Nice try, private, but the stink of your feet isn't going to save them from becoming my main target." She said as she flipped the branch around, and began brushing it all over the soles of Brick's feet. The cadet really wished he had kept his mouth shut, as all the leaves on the current end felt like dozens of feathers, so this sensation really took the cake, compared to everything else. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" His laughter became more frantic, and his struggling became more evident.

"Shouldn't have talked back to your superiors, maggot." Jo snarked to her victim as she vigorously brushed her branch on his feet mercilessly. Some of the leaves ended up getting between his toes as well, as they curled and wiggled in a desperate attempt to defend themselves. As this continued on, while both Jo and Brick had differing opinions on whether they found this to be a rigorous training process or utter torture, they both secretly felt it as a source of enjoyment, as well. Jo always did like making people squirm under her wrath, and Brick had an inner feeling of needing to be dominated, so both were feeling immensely satisfied, even if this didn't work in toughening up Brick.

Finally, it was over, and Jo stopped, allowing for Brick to start gasping for air. "Alright soldier, so how do you feel after all that?" She asked as she worked on removing the duct tape. The cadet stood up again, wobbling a bit as he did. "While I certainly feel a bit tougher, I'm still uncertain of if I could ever go against my 'leave no man behind' mindset." He told her, as she let out a sigh of mild disappointment.

"Oh well, can't say that I didn't try. Just hope you know that I tried to help you. You have to play dirty sometimes in order to excel in games like this." She advised him, before she took the branch and left the cabin. Well, while she didn't get the results she was looking for, she still had an absolute blast regardless. And unbeknownst to her, Brick felt the same way.

**Come now, don't tell me that any of you really thought that this would actually work in the end. Brick going back on his morals is OOC Brick, and when I write these things, I do focus primarily on keeping everyone in character.**

**Also, bit of a warning; college is starting up for me again pretty soon, so while I've generally been keeping regular updates on this story, and while I plan on keeping this up to date whenever I have the chance, don't be surprised if you guys see this series take a hiatus every now and again. But regardless of that, keep the ideas coming, and rest assured I'll work on more whenever is best convenient for me.**


	14. Sky's Punishment

**This idea comes from aceman88**

After Pahkitew Island had ended, Ella gasped as she watched the end of the finale, where Dave was left behind to be presumably mauled by Scuba Bear. So she set off to find him, and help get him to a hospital, as soon as possible.

The germaphobe awoke after having been passed out for a while, and looked around his surroundings. "Huh? Where am I? What's' going on?" He asked. He turned and saw Ella looking at him worriedly, which turned to relief as she smiled with a sigh.

"Oh Dave, it's simply wonderful to see that your alright!" She said as she gently hugged him, so as not to cause any stinging pain. "Ella? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Just then, a doctor walked in and was relieved to see that Dave was conscious once more. "Well, glad to see that our patient is finally up. It's a good thing this young lady here brought you in when she did. Otherwise, you likely wouldn't have made it." He explained.

Dave turned the singing fairytale princess with eyes wide with shock. "You really brought me on your own? Wow, gee. Thanks Ella." He told her with a grateful smile, to which she giggled and blushed.

While he appreciate her gratitude, he slowly slumped back into a bout of depression. "Feeling alright there, son? What's wrong?" The doctor asked when he took notice of Dave's mood change.

"Oh, it's just something that will take longer to heal than a bear mauling; a broken heart." He muttered sadly, as he felt tears starting to build up. "My dream girl was on the brink of winning a million dollars, so when I got chosen to help her out, she kissed me to get me motivated to help her. But then, it turned out to be completely pointless, because of the fact that she already HAD a boyfriend back home!" He finished, as he finally let the tears flow. "Oh, Sky! Why did you have to do me dirty like that?!"

Ella watched with sympathy to her dream prince, which turned to fury with Sky. She was normally very peaceful and didn't get upset with anybody, but she was already fully aware of what Sky had done by watching the whole series on TV, and she decided that she had to go after her, and punish her promptly. She stroked Dave's shoulder soothingly.

"Don't you worry, Dave. I'll see to it that Sky doesn't get out of this without punishment." She told him as she left the hospital, and came to a stop in the woods. There, she begun to sing in order to call in the many animal friends that she had made, and she knew that she was ready.

Meanwhile, Sky was down at the local gymnasium, practicing and shaping herself up for the day when she would become an Olympian gymnast. She wouldn't let losing out on the million damper her drive, as she lifted weights and gave each of the punching bags a few good swings. She was the only one there, so nobody would come to her aid for what was in store for her.

Sky had decided to take a quick break after all her hard training, and was currently lying down flat on a mat, while listening to music to cleanse her thoughts. She was so focused on what she was hearing that she didn't notice that she was being pinned underneath a couple of heavy dumbbells until it was too late.

"Huh? What the?" She finally noticed what was happening as she tried to squirm her way out from underneath, ultimately failing. As she groaned in annoyance, she looked up and was surprised to see Ella leaning down at her with a unusual scowl on her face. It was kind of weird and unsettling.

"Uh, Ella? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously. "You should know very well what you've done! Shame on you, Sky, playing around with Dave's heart like that!" Ella scolded the athlete.

"I was going to break up with Keith when I got home, so that I could be with Dave then! And he's not completely innocent in this, he always cut me off when I was going to explain it to him!" The gymnast explained. but Ella was having none of it.

"Regardless, he's in the hospital right now because of his bear mauling, but he feels even worse with a broken heart, on account of what you did to him! So I'm seeing to it that you get proper punishment!" With that declaration, Sky was getting nervous.

"Wha-What are you going to do to me?" She asked the pink princess. "Oh, I haven't exactly been honest. My friends will be the ones to punish you, I'm not going to do much of anything besides this." She said as she bent over and removed both of Sky's shoes, exposing her bare feet. When the athlete showed confusion at this, Ella just turned and called out. "Alrighty, my furry and feathered friends! It's time to come out and play!" She said in a singsong voice.

She was answered by a pair of rabbits, a couple of birds, a pair of deer, and a bear coming out of the woods, ready for their duty. The deer walked over to the pinned down athlete, and turned around before starting to brush their soft tails on her feet.

Sky's eyes went wide with shock and a smile formed on her face before she broke out into a fit of giggling. "Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Nohohohohohoho, that tihihihihihihickles! Cohohohohohome on, Ehehehehehehella! Dohohohohon't yohohohohou thihihihihihink thihihihihihis is unnehehehehehecessahahahahahary?!" She asked amongst her giggles.

"Like I said, you needed to face punishment for breaking Dave's heart, this seemed like the best non-violent choice." While she was angry with her friend over her choice of actions, Ella would never be cruel enough to even think of using physical violence as punishment.

As the deer continued to brush their tails back and forth on Sky's feet, she wriggled about under the weights keeping her from escaping. "Ehehehehehella, plehehehehehehease! It wahahahahas nohohohohohothing pehehehehersonahahahahal, thehehehehehere ahahahare lohohohohohots of peheheheheople who mahahahake quehehehestionable chohohohohoices ahahahall the tihihihihihihime!" She tried to reason with the princess.

"Be that as it may, what you did has me not only upset with you, but irritated, as well. You knew very well that I liked Dave, but seeing as he had feelings for you, I trusted you to love him, and make him happy in ways that I can only dream of doing, so to see that my sacrifice essentially was all for nothing because of what you did, I'd say I'm justified in putting you through this." Ella declared.

After a couple of minutes, the deer stopped and walked away, having done their part. Then the rabbits hopped over, and began to rub their furry faces on Sky's feet. They stroked their floppy ears between her toes, nuzzled into her soles with their twitchy noses, and tickled her heels with their soft whiskers. The athlete immediately went into another fit of giggling, as she couldn't pull her feet away.

"Nohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho! Ehehehehehehella, mahahahahahahahahake thehehehehehehem stohohohohohohohohop, plehehehehehehehehehease! I cahahahahahahan't tahahahahahahke it!" Sky begged as she giggled some more, but Ella seemed adamant on making sure each one of her animal friends would get a turn with the athlete's feet.

Another couple of minutes passed, and the rabbits hopped away happily, before the group of birds flew over to have some fun of their own. They stroked their feathery wings on Sky's feet, and occasionally pecked at them, as well. Sky's giggling had turned to light laughter. "Aww, cohohohohohohohome ohohohohohohohon! Juhuhuhuhuhust stohohohohohohohohohop, wihihihihihihill ya?!" She asked her tormentors in desperation, but couldn't get through to them, on account of their loyalty to the pink songbird.

"I'm sorry Sky, but you can't say that you didn't have this coming." Ella said as she watched the gymnast continue to buck and squirm at the utter mercy of her animal friends. If she thought that this was unbearable, wait until she saw the last part of the punishment.

The birds stopped after a while, and Sky had been given the chance to catch her breath after everything she had been put through. As she did, Ella took out a paintbrush, and a jar of honey. She dipped the brush into the jar, and began to paint a thick coating of the substance on Sky's feet. On her soles, along her arches, in between her toes, Ella made sure there wasn't a single bare spot left unpainted.

Sky had already been giggling again, because the brush tickled her, and she squirmed around as she felt something sticky and gooey being applied to her feet. "Ewww! Whahahahahahahahahat is thahahahahahat stuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuff?!" She asked as she looked to see what was going on. Her eyes went wide with horror, as behind Ella, the bear was sitting there, licking his lips hungrily.

"Oh no...Oh no, Ella please! Please not that! Anything but that!" She begged, and tried for a final time to pull herself out from under the weights, getting the exact same results as she had gotten every other time she tried; not even a sliver of success.

Ella got done, and turned her attention to the bear. "There you are, my friend, your yummy treat is ready!" She cooed, as the big beast slowly crept up to Sky's honey coated feet, and sniffed them curiously. He smiled as he let his massive wet tongue flop out of his mouth, and he began to lick her feet clean.

This sent Sky absolutely over the edge. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! EHEHEHEHELLA, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHASE! PUHUHUHUHUHUHULL HIM AWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" She begged for mercy. Out of all the tickling she had just gotten, this was hands down the most intense for her to go through so far.

But Ella just stood aside as she watched her final friend have his feast. He took big, slow licks up from her heels, and back down from her soles. He was really appreciative of his princess friend letting him have this snack. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO, IT TIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUHUHUHUHCH!" Sky screamed as she shook with hysterical laughter, and pounded her fists on the ground. She was so busy dealing with that, she didn't notice Ella leaving to go and get something

The bear licked with such force, that as his tongue dragged across Sky's long arches, it actually pulled her feet up, before they plopped back down on the ground. He made his way up to her toes, and licked them as they wiggled and curled wildly. He tried getting between them, but his tongue was too big, so he just settled on licking the honey there as it drizzled out. She had tears streaming down her cheeks from how hard she was laughing this whole time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOME ON, NOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Sky cackled like a hyena. The bear finally stopped and sat up, licking his lips in satisfaction. Sky cringed in disgust at how wet and slimy her feet felt now. "Ewww, that was so gross!" She groaned.

"Well then, it's a good thing that your not finished yet." She heard Ella say, and as she turned, she saw that the princess had went to go get a bucket of soapy water, a sponge, and a big, fluffy towel. "No...NO! YOU WOULDN'T! PLEASE, HAVEN'T I BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?!" She cried out in protest. "You said that last part was gross, the least I could to is help clean up the mess." Ella said, as she sat down and took Sky's feet in her lap, before dipping the sponge into the water, and starting to wash the bear drool off Sky's feet.

"Pffff-AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sky was right back to laughing yet again. "Ohh, scrub a dub dub, how I love to rub~, Washing your feet~, is fun that can't be beat~" Ella playfully sang a song about the whole thing as she went on with cleaning.

As Sky laughed, she also blushed in embarrassment at how silly this entire affair was. "Ohh, I love to scrub up, and I love to scrub down~, and I love to scrub all the way around~" As continued her song, her actions matched her lyrics. She scrubbed up from Sky's heels, scrubbed down her arches, and scrubbed around in circles on her soles.

"Ohh, look at these piggies curl and wiggle~, the sight of it makes me want to giggle~" She finished her song, as she actually did giggle at the sight of Sky's toes wiggling, as she scrubbed them clean. She put the sponge away, and dried off Sky's feet with the towel. The light, fluffy texture also tickled her, though not by much, so all she let out were giggles.

Finally, it was all over, as Ella had the bear take the dumbbells off of Sky. Seeing as he was the only one who was strong enough to move them, Sky deduced that he was the one who put them on her in the first place. As she was finally free, she pulled her feet out of Ella's lap, and backed away nervously.

"Okay, okay! I admit it! You made your point, I did a bad thing while competing. By shoving Dave's feelings aside, and focusing solely on the competition, I came off as shallow and selfish." As Sky said this, she looked down in shame. "But I can't do anything about it now. Dave doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, and even if I tried to explain things to him, he'd think I was just making excuses for my bad behavior." She turned away.

While Ella had previously shown disappointment with Sky recently, she saw now that she had regretted her actions, so she went over to console her gently as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even if you doubt that you can fix this, it still doesn't hurt to try. Life is like a clock; it's always ticking. And you want to try and settle any bad blood you may have, before that time runs out. You don't want to spend life holding a grudge, and you don't want anyone to have a grudge against you, either." She gently told her.

As Sky turned to face the fairytale princess, where she once saw vengefulness, she now some comfort and wisdom in both her eyes, and her words. She sighed before giving her a gentle smile. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I'm sorry that I broke his heart, and I'm sorry that I ruined the impact of your sacrifice." She apologized to the princess.

"Oh Sky, you know that I'm incapable of holding a grudge against anyone for long periods of time." Ella smiled back, before the two shared a gentle, warm hug with each other. As they pulled away, the princess now took the chance to apologize. "And I also would like to apologize. All of the tickling that I just put you through must have truly been too much for you to stand."

"Aww, no worries, it's all water under the bridge. And despite my pleas for it stop, I had this inside feeling...that I actually kinda liked it." She admitted bashfully as she gathered her shoes, and slipped them back on. "Really now?" Ella asked curiously. "Hehe, yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck as they stood up.

Ella took all her animal friends back to their home in the woods and waved goodbye to them, to which they all bid her farewell, in return. Afterwards, she and Sky both went back to the hospital to check up on Dave, and hopefully fix what went wrong between him and Sky.

**Regarding my feelings on all the characters here, Sky and Dave are ones I'm more neutral on, but Ella is one of my all time faves. Regarding her though, you may think that she comes off here as OOC, which I have stated to be against doing. However, considering the fact that she truly loved Dave, and the disaster called "Skave" that unfurled later on, I honestly can actually imagine her feeling irritation with Sky that she, in the end, completely made her giving up on her feelings feel like it was all for nothing.**

**Alright, this has become the longest one-shot I've ever written, but the reason for that should be obvious. Now I apologize if I'm coming off as biased when I say this, but out of all the one-shots that I've written so far, this one was hands down the one that I had the most fun writing, because as I said earlier, I love animal lickers the most out of any method for tickling. aceman88 originally wanted a deer to do it, but I just felt it should have gone to the bear, since I've done plenty of TD tickling RP's that include licking from bears, so it felt more natural to me. Regardless of that change, I hope this is as enjoyable a read for you guys, as it was for me to write.**

**Also, one of the main contributors of ideas for this ongoing series, xtremexavier15, has a channel on YouTube that he could use some help with getting off the ground. So if you guys could, please do go to check him out. You can find him as "Xavier Opare-Kumi."**


	15. Jasmine's Outback Setback

**This idea comes from solelick on DeviantArt**

Jasmine was back in her home country of Australia. After Pahkitew Island ended recently, her boyfriend Shawn had agreed to split his million dollar prize with her 50-50, and she had invested her half into opening her own flower shop, "Roses are Red, Roses are Blue", which had quickly grown to success. Right now, though, the shop was closed and she was currently out on an early morning hike, taking bliss at seeing all the familiar scenery, along with the sun rising. She smiled as she took a water bottle out of her bag and took a quick sip.

"Ahh, there's no place like home." She said to nobody in particular as she continued on her way. What she didn't know was that somewhere down the path, a pack of wild dingoes were busy sleeping. That is, they were, until one woke up because of an exotic scent that filled his nostrils. He woke up the rest of his pack and they all took off to see where this smell came from.

That smell came from Jasmine, and she suddenly found herself blocked off from the path by the wild dogs, who snarled and slinked towards her slowly. She nervously chuckled as she backed away, with her hands up. "Uh, hehe, no-now now, good doggies. Take it easy, now." She gently tried to reason with them, before one of them suddenly snapped at her. She yelped and made a run back in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for her, the dingoes were hot on her tail, and they snapped and bit at the space between them. And the feeling of how close they were urged the Australian girl to run faster. However, she wasn't really looking where she was going, and tripped over a rock, allowing for the pack to catch up with her. They bit onto her shoes, and yanked them off with her teeth, before doing the same thing to her socks.

Jasmine threw her hat at them to distract them, and was soon back to running again, but now barefoot. She didn't bother stopping for even a moment, as she knew she would just be letting them get her again. However, she ended up tripping yet again, this time over a stick, and she went tumbling down the hill she was on, and continuing to tumble before stopping. Along the way, she fell head first into a log, before finally stopping and crashing into a tree.

As she groaned from the pain of the fall, she tried to get up, but found she couldn't. She found that she was stuck inside of the log pretty tight, only her head and feet poking out of the opposite ends. In addition, when she tried to wriggle out, the tree shook a bit, and some sticky, yellow substance plopped down onto her feet. She looked up, and near the top of the tree was a beehive, that looked to be chockful of honey, which was now pouring all over her feet.

"Bleugh," She cringed in disgust at the gross feeling. "Well, at the very least I lost those dingoes before they could get me." But just as those words left her mouth, she saw the dingoes jump down from the hill, and land right in front of her. They slowly creeped towards her once again, snarling and looking ready to tear her to shreds.

Jasmine could only whimper as she turned away, knowing fully well there was no chance of her getting out of this. However, she suddenly began to giggle, and as she turned to check, what she saw going on took her by surprise, as while it was an attack, it wasn't the attack she was expecting.

The dingoes were all crowded around Jasmine's feet, and were now licking the honey off of them, or scrambling over each other to get a taste of the sweet snack. "Cohohohohohohohohome on nohohohohohohohow, stohohohohohop thahahahahahat! Thahahahat tihihihihihihickles!" Jasmine giggled as she tried to roll away, but found herself unable to, leaving her to just having to bear the licks.

All those tongues felt absolutely unbearable, because of how wet they were, as they licked up from Jasmine's heels, before stopping and going back down. "Hehehehehehehehehehehe, quhuhuhuhuhuit it! Hahahahahahaha hohohohohohoho!" Jasmine's pleas once again fell on deaf ears, as the canines were enjoying themselves too much to stop now.

They licked their way up to her soles now, and her giggling quickly turned into light laughter. As Jasmine tried wriggling free once again, she ended up causing the tree to shake, which in turn caused more honey to continue spilling onto her feet, enticing and motivating the dingoes to continue to lick and lick and lick constantly.

"Sohohohohohohohohohohohohomebohohohohohohody hehehehehehehehehehehehehehelp me!" Jasmine called out between her laughs as she felt the dingoes lick more forcefully across her long arches. But considering her location, she'd be lucky if anyone heard her cries for help.

She got particularly panicky when her tormentors got to her toes, and licked them as tried to wiggle and curl, in a desperate but unsuccessful attempt to protect them. It wasn't long before she finally cracked and roared with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M SEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERIOUS NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHS!" She yelled at them, only to get the same response she had gotten before.

She tried to recompose herself, and eventually managed to wriggle one arm out of the log. She managed to get the other arm out, as well, and used both of them to pry the log open. She finally pulled away from the dingoes and took off running again, all while the dingoes were bewildered about what just happened.

Jasmine stopped running and looked around to check her surroundings. She lifted one of her feet up and shuddered, as she felt dingo drool and leftover honey still dripping off of them. Luckily for her, she ended up finding a lake nearby for her to soak her feet in to clean them up.

She gave a sigh of relief as the warm water felt soothing on her feet. She took them out and dried them off with a towel from her bag before she heard some light whimpering. She turned around and saw that the dingo pack had found her, and they were carrying her footwear and hat with them, before they set them down at her feet.

Jasmine looked down in shock before turning attention to the pack of wild dogs and smiling. "Awww, you lot weren't looking to eat me at all, were you? You just wanted someone to have fun with." She said as she slipped her shoes and socks back onto her feet. As she placed her hat on her head, she got down on her knees to give each of the dingoes gentle rubs on their heads.

What Jasmine once saw looking at her with snarls and sharp teeth, had now devolved into puppy like joy, as they panted and wagged their tails before dogpiling her to the ground, and taking turns giving her licks on the face.

"Hahahahahaha! Hehehehey nohohohohohow, tahahahahake it eheheheasy! Hahahahahaven't I beeheeheeheeheen slohohohohohobbered on enohohohohohohough fohohohohohor thehehehehe dahahahahahahay?!" She giggled jokingly before she wrestled them off of her and wiped her face with her towel.

Jasmine saw that the sun was still shining bright, so she decided to continue on her hike. However, she turned and saw the dingoes whimpering sadly at her having to go. She gave them a reassuring smile. "Aww, don't you worry. I'll be sure to come by every now and again to have some more fun with you guys. That sound okay?" She offered.

They seemed to like this proposal, and they barked and howled her goodbye, as she waved them goodbye back, before getting back on her way through hiking in the outback.

**Alrighty, that's another idea down, and what a one to get done for me! I mean, back to back chapters with animal licking? Yay-uh for me-uh! Again, hope you like reading it as much I liked writing it!**


	16. Perking Up The Princess

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

Duncan was just whistling to himself as he carved something into the wall. Harold and Justin were off doing their own little things that the delinquent could care less about, so he was by himself in the boys' trailer.

"AUGH!" He turned to see Courtney, who had just gotten back from a trip to the cheese factory with Lindsay. She was walking towards him with an annoyed look on her face. She plopped down on a nearby bed, and groaned loudly into the pillow. Duncan watched this with slight amusement before trying to talk to her.

"Gosh, Princess, you look like crap. Was that cheese factory trip really enough to leave you this peeved off?" He remarked jokingly, only for it to turn to concern when she didn't change her expression as she looked up at him. "You would be too, if you had to endure having to share a prize you couldn't even enjoy, with someone THAT dumb!" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The delinquent felt pity for his CIT girlfriend. Sure, she's gotten more uptight and bitchy, and the pole up her butt has gotten longer, but he remembered that she was unfairly cheated out last time, and yet nobody else in the game aside from him was willing to tolerate her. He figured that he owed it to her to perk her up in any way possible. And he got an idea on how he could do that now.

He smirked as he creeped over to her, and sat down on her back. This sudden weight got her attention as she turned to him in annoyance. "What are you up to now, you ogre?" She muttered in irritation. "Just trying to get you to lighten up." He smirked back, as he slipped her sandals off, revealing her gorgeous, mocha-skinned bare feet.

"Ugh, Duncan, this is not the time or the place for tha-AH! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She was cut off from her future rant as she started giggling feverishly. She looked to see that Duncan had begun tickling her feet, his fingers scribbling into her soles.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Cuhuhuhuhut it ouhuhuhuhut, yohohohou knohohohow hohohohow tihihihicklish I am!" She told him as she strained to throw her off of him, but he had his behind planted firmly in the center of her back.

"Aww, I haven't heard you be this giggly since we raided the camp kitchen last season! Come on, lemme have my fun here!" He playfully pleaded as he poked at her heel bottoms. "Thihihihihihihihis is ohohohohonly fuhuhuhuhun fohohohohor ohohohone of us!" She remarked between giggles. "I think that's a load of bull~!" He remarked as he trailed her fingers across her long arches.

As he continued with torturing the brunette, he made his way up to her toes and held them back as he began to tickle under them. "Duhuhuhuhuhuncan, knohohohohohohohohock it ohohohohohoff! I'm seheheheheheherious!" She demanded as her giggling turned to light laughter. "Oh come on, Courtney! I know that your having fun with this deep down!" He continued to deny her requests.

Suddenly, it stopped, and Courtney was given a chance to catch her breath. "It's about time you quit that! Now if you don't mind getti-ING OHOHOHOHOHOFF OF ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It suddenly got really tickly for her again as she looked and saw that Duncan had begun licking her feet. "EHEHEHEHEHEHEWW, THIHIHIHIS IS SOHOHOHOHOHO UNDIHIHIHIGNIFIHIHIHIHIHIED!" She cried out as his wet tongue traveled along her arches in long, slow licks.

"Mmm, not a chance, Princess." He moaned in delight at how delicate her feet tasted. He licked up and down on her soles while enjoying watching her thrash around underneath him. He also made sure to get his tongue between each of her toes and give them a good licking, as well. Courtney was pounding her fists on the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks from how hard she was laughing.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! I SWEHEHEHEHEAR TO GOHOHOHOHOHOD, I'M GOHOHOHOHOHONNA KIHIHIHIHIHIHILL YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!" She threatened between her laughs, but they had once again fallen on deaf ears. Duncan was having too much with this right now.

As Duncan continued to lick, he looked and saw that Courtney was starting to get exhausted from the whole procedure. "Should...Should I kill you? Oh, I don't know anymore..." She muttered before she fell into unconsciousness. Duncan smirked as he finally stopped and got off of her. He saw the peaceful smile on her face and knew he had done his part.

He took the blanket and covered her up with it, before reaching over to play with a lock of her hair and he kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Princess. You could definitely use them." He whispered as he left to let her rest. Unbeknownst to him, a sleepy Courtney had placed a hand to her cheek, as her whole face flushed red, before she smiled and decided to rest after all she had been through.

**Okay, another idea down. Courtney has gone through a lot of rough patches, but I still enjoy her a lot. With Duncan however, after Action, I really started to get sick of how much they kept shoving him back into the competiton, especially at the expense of other lesser utilized characters who could actually use the development and screentime more than Duncan, who had already had about 2 full seasons worth of the stuff at that point.**


	17. Playing With The Pig

**This idea comes from anonymousreviewxx**

Both the Confused Bears and the Floating Salmon were currently in an intense showdown of truth-or-dare. Contestants were being randomly selected and tasked with revealing either an embarrassing secret about themselves, or doing a possibly life-threatening dare.

At some point, Ella was called up, and she had been tasked with a dare. As Chris looked over this card, he glanced casually from side to side before going over to the pink princess. "Uh, the notecard says that this dare is to take place offscreen, so if you'll just follow me, I'll get you ready."

He took her by the shoulders, and led her away. "What could possibly be written on that card, that it would have to be specified as 'offscreen'?" Shawn asked his other teammates curiously. "No clue, but I just hope that Ella will be able to take it." Sky said as the host disappeared with the sunshiny songbird.

Chris eventually came across an old warehouse, and the door creaked and squeaked as he pushed it open. He and Ella stepped inside, and they came across an old, cold iron table. The host gestured to the table, and Ella laid down on it, flat on her back as he restrained her with some belts nearby. Chris went over to the end of the table, where Ella's shoes were, and he grabbed them both before pulling them off and tossing them aside. The cool air brushed lightly across her bare feet and between her toes.

"Alright, I'd say your almost ready. All that's left is the finishing touch." He explained as he pulled out a can of chicken grease, and poured all the contents all over her feet. Any inch that he didn't get on the first try, he used a paintbrush to spread it out until both of her feet were completely covered, from heel to toe.

Ella couldn't help but giggle, as the brush was dragged along her dainty little feet. "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Ohohohoho my, thahahahahat's reheheheheally quihihihihihihite tihihihihihickly!" She said between giggles. "Ahh, you catch on fast, because your task is to actually endure a tickling challenge." Chris told her as he finished and turned away, waiting for something to arrive. Sure enough, one of the grease pigs from the previous race challenge came charging up to the table, before skidding to a stop.

Ella gasped in delight as she gave the animal a warm smile. "Oh! Why hello there, my pink piggy friend! I must say, it's such a delight to see you again!" She said happily, as he gave her a happy oink back, to let her know he's glad to see her, too. "Yeah well, don't get too excited, because your friend here is going to be the one subjecting you to your challenge." Chris said as went on to further explain.

"For the rest of the challenge, you must endure having this pig lick all the chicken grease off your feet. EVERY. LAST. DROP." He said to emphasize his point as he pulled out a strange device with two lights. "This little baby will keep me informed on how your doing. The light will start off green, and will stay that way as long as you continue to bear it. If you can last through the whole shebang, your team wins. However, if it turns red at any point, I'll know that you have decided to quit."

As Ella pondered this explanation, she felt that she could make it through, no problems. After all, she had a strong love of all animals, and all animals had a strong love of her. She took a deep breath to brace herself, before showing a determined grin. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright then, pig. You know what to do!" Chris said to the swine, who oinked and snorted affirmatively before he walked up to the table and began to give Ella's greased lots of big, sloppy licks, sending her into a fit of giggling. Immediately as she did, the green light on Chris' device had lit up. "Alright then, you stay here and take this, I'll go back to the others. Oh, and Ella? Don't even think about trying to make up a song during this. Got it? Good." Chris said as he left the warehouse, leaving the princess and the pig by themselves.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, dehehehehehearie mehehehehe! I cahahahan ohohohohonly hohohohohohope my feeheeheeheeheeheet are an exquihihihihisite meheheheheheheal fohohohohohohor yohohohohohohou!" She squealed and giggled as the pig licked her heels happily. Some snorts and oinks were what she could gather to confirm that they were indeed quite tasty for the pig. He proceeded to make his way up to her soles, and focused on licking them for a while, resulting in her giggling turning to light laughter. "Eeee! Heeheeheeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh mehehehe, oh my!" She chortled a bit at the wet, tickly sensation.

Meanwhile, back with the others, there were going through some more agonizing dares, and embarrassing truths, ranging from mineral water chugging, booger flinging, and tarantula eating (even if it was only meant to be petted, and not eaten). All the contestants groaned in agony at the torture they were being put through. "Gosh, wherever Ella is with whatever she's doing, I hope she's having an easier time than we are." Sky said as she panted in exhaustion.

"Are y'all not right in the head?! I'm hoping she flubs it so we can finally get that useless, airheaded little witch booted for good!" Sugar huffed in irritation as she folded her arms. "What exactly do you have against her? She's a complete sweetheart, and she's probably the only one of us who actually wants anything to do with you." The athlete asked in annoyance, as she and the rest of the team were slowly getting fed up with the pageant queen's unbridled hatred for Ella.

"I've seen plenty of girls like her kind! All of them only ACT like sweet, buttery suckups to win over the approval of judges and audiences galore! Well, you can bet your boots that ain't workin' on me! I knew for a while that we'd be better off with the wizard still here instead of her!" She looked down in sadness at the memory of Leonard getting shot out of that cannon. "Takes a moron to defend a moron." Dave snarked under his breath to the others, which had them snickering a bit. Sugar had overheard him, however, and simply scowled further at the continued lack of respect towards her crush.

Back at the warehouse, and the pig was still licking Ella's greasy soles hungrily, before he resorted to slowly dragging his big tongue across her long arches. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ella laughed happily some more. Just as she thought, she was actually having a lot of fun with this dare, and didn't find it agonizing or excruciating in the slightest.

The pig now made his way up to her toes, and licked them happily as they wiggled and curled. This was Ella's sweet spot, so her laughter skyrocketed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOODNESS! NOHOHOHOHOW THE PIHIHIHIHIHIGGY HAHAHAHAS STAHAHAHARTED LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKING MY PIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGGIES! HOHOHOHOHOW IROHOHOHOHOHONIC!" She stated in amusement as she laughed while his tongue went between each of her toes. While Chris forbade her from singing, he didn't forbid her from making little jokes.

At some point, an announcement came out of the loud speakers and was heard all over camp. "This just in, the Confused Bears have just won the challenge! Floating Salmon, pick your favorite to give the boot to!" Chris' voice crackled and boomed. At this announcement, the pig knew his cue, and finally stopped licking Ella's feet, licking his lips in satisfaction, as the belts holding Ella down were removed. She sat up in excitement, before she got off the table, and bent down to hug the pig sweetly.

"Oh, thank you for the wonderful time, Mr. Piggy! It was absolutely delightful!" She cooed affectionately, before she lifted both her feet up, and cringed slightly as she felt how slimy they now were. Luckily for her, she found a nearby towel that she could use to clean them up, which she did. As she wiggled her dry toes, she once again turned to her swine friend with a smile.

"You know, I would not be opposed to meeting up with you to have that kind of fun again." She suggested, to which he seemed to like the idea of quite a lot. She went to go and get her shoes, and slipped them back on, before skipping away happily and waving goodbye to her happy hog friend.

**Alrighty, that's another idea down. I always hated how Sugar treated Ella like dirt, even though like Sky said, she was the only one who seemed genuinely interested in becoming her friend. I must say the writers really nailed their goal of making her being wholly unlikeable.**


	18. Cracking the Smartmouthed Bookworm

**This idea comes from MoonShine210 on DeviantArt**

As the Total Drama Jumbo Jet flew to its next destination, Noah was currently sitting alone and reading a book as he thought to himself about Alejandro, the suave, tanned Spaniard. Noah didn't like Alejandro, and didn't trust him for even a nanosecond.

As usual, Noah, being the self proclaimed brainiac he was, was always one step ahead, compared to everybody else in the game. He had correctly come to the conclusion that Alejandro had been responsible for most of the eliminations that had happened so far this season. And he always pulled it off, right after throwing his victims off guard, so they hardly could realize he had set them up. And Noah wasn't going to let this go on any longer.

However, what he was not one step ahead of, was the reality that Alejandro knew he had been discovered, and was now planning on making sure that nobody else would find out about his schemes.

As Chris announced for everyone to get off the plane, Noah was held back by the Latin mastermind, and thrown into one of the outstretched seats. As the bookworm tried to get back up, Alejandro grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back, before tying them there with some thick ropes.

"Hey genius, we need to go meet up with the rest of the team, to win this challenge." Noah snarked sarcastically. But Alejandro just had a strange smirk on his face as he shook his head. "Oh no, my highly intellectual teammate. I am very well aware that you have found me out, and so to cover my tracks, I am going to have to persuade you to not tell anyone about this." He explained

"And if I don't? Considering the possibility of us losing, and having to vote someone off, Owen's had my back through and through, so the worst that I would expect is a tiebreaker, at the very least." The scrawny know it all deadpanned, unthreatened by whatever was in store. "Tiebreaker? Voting? Who said that the persuasion would have anything to do with voting?" Alejandro shook his head at the idea. "Oh no, Noah. I have something much more unbearable to put you through your paces." He smirked darkly as he loomed over his adversary.

He lifted up Noah's sweater vest and shirt, to expose his stomach and sides. And with that, Noah, the smug snarker who generally kept his emotions to himself, now had eyes wide with panic. "Oh no..." He muttered under his breath as he knew what Alejandro had in mind.

Indeed, the manipulative Latin mastermind placed both his hands on Noah's sides, and began to scribble his fingers on them vigorously. Noah had to bite his lip to hold back his laughs. "How...How did you even...?" He struggled to ask between clenched teeth.

"Sierra's blog about all the contestants' personal information is quite the handy resource, if I do say so myself." Alejandro answered as he dug his fingernails deeper into Noah's sides. "So, still thinking about telling anyone my secret?" He asked with a sneer. "Oh gee, the thought HAD crossed my mind." Noah still found the confidence to mouth off to Alejandro, but was actually feeling uncertain about his words. The bookworm had always been immensely ticklish, and right now was getting childhood flashbacks, thanks to this procedure.

Being the youngest of his siblings, they always found time to tickle him senselessly while they were growing up, mostly in just the name of good fun. They used all the classic methods and tools on him, in all his sensitive spots, from feathers on his stomach, to hairbrushes on his underarms, to getting the family dog to lick his feet by smearing them with peanut butter.

But unlike any of those times, tickling was now being used as a means to torture him, as opposed to having fun with him. "So then Noah, care to reconsider exposing me?" Alejandro asked his rival tauntingly. "Go...jump in a lake..." Noah stood firm, even as the torture was starting to become unbearable. His tormentor just sighed as he shook his head. "Look at you, trying to act defiant. It will only drag this on for longer." He said as he took one of his hands, and placed it on his stomach before spidering away at it.

"Pffff-NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He cracked as he burst into laughter and thrashed about, trying desperately and failing to break free. "Perhaps it would have done you some good to try putting some muscle in your arms, rather than what comes out of your mouth." Alejandro deadpanned himself, as he relished with delight at seeing the snarky Noah left at his merciless torture.

This torture kept on going for a while, before Chris' voice had come on through the speakers. "Alejandro, Noah, get your butts out here so we can the start the challenge already!" He called out impatiently, but Alejandro didn't plan on stopping until he successfully persuaded Noah.

"SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOMEBODY! ANYBOHOHOHOHOHOHODY! HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Noah tried to call out, but did not find any success. "Alas, mi amigo, I fully intend on keeping this going on for as long as I need." Alejandro told him with an evil look on his face as he stuck a finger into his rival's belly button, and swirled it around inside there, to really drive him mad.

"AHHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" This tactic had to work like a charm, so Alejandro experimented with it using different speeds, ranging from lightning fast, to molasses slow, to a moderate pace. At this point, Noah was desperate to get out of this, so he had to do what he was dreading doing this whole time; submit to Alejandro's demands.

"ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIHIHIHIHIGHT! I'LL KEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEP QUIHIHIHIHIHIHIET! JUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP ALREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEADY!" He begged between laughs, as tears started to stream down his face. Alejandro gave a satisfactory smirk, before stopping and letting the bookworm catch his breath as he untied him from the chair.

"Most excellent choice, comrade. You definitely WON'T regret what you said. Pleasure doing business with you." The Latin mastermind mockingly patted Noah's shoulder, before starting to head out the door. Noah watched him with a scowl on his face until he was out of sight, at which point, he smirked smugly as he pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal his fingers were crossed on both of them.

"Word of advice, genius; when you tickle me to get me to do what you want, try tying my hands above my head next time, so you can make sure my fingers aren't crossed." He said to himself as he followed after. No way was he planning on actually giving in to that snake in the grass, he had too much intelligence and self-respect for that. Now he stood a fighting chance at getting rid of him, all he had to do was convince the others on their team the next time he had the chance to.

**Alright, that one was quite fun for me to write. Not as much as the last couple of chapters, but still fun, nevertheless. It was a real shame about Noah's elimination in London, as many people consider that point to be what ruined the rest of World Tour for them.**


	19. Hostage Negotiations

**This idea comes from aceman88**

There was currently an ongoing war between Screaming Gaffers and Killer Grips alike, as they had been given a war film themed challenge, and for the final part, both teams were given the task of trying to capture the enemy team's flag. Whoever ended up coming out successful would win the challenge, in addition to the "Chest of Mind Blowing Secrets".

While Beth came up with the plans of attacking for the Grips, Lindsay had taken up the role of being their de facto leader, dubbing herself as "Admiral Lindsay, her Hotness', despite it not actually being the correct rank. She was currently relaxing after sending her team off to capture the flag, and was awaiting their successful return.

However, such a hope did not come to pass, as she was attacked from behind, and had a chloroform-soaked rag stuffed into her face. As she struggled to try and break free, she quickly lost consciousness, and collapsed out cold on the ground.

Unbeknownst to her, Harold and Duncan, usually bitter rivals, were now grinning solemnly at each other as they were now ready for the next part of the plan they had in mind. "Alright then, let's get her back to the base for the interrogation process." The uber nerd suggested as he grabbed the knocked out blonde by the arms, while the delinquent grabbed her legs, and they carried her off to the Gaffers base.

The two boys made it back in no time flat, and got a chair, a stepping stool, and some long rope from their supplies pile. Duncan placed their captive into the chair and put her legs on the stool, while Harold tied her down tight with the ropes, using his knot tying skills, courtesy of Knot Tying Steve's Knot Tying Camp. Each of them grabbed one of her long boots, and pulled them off to reveal her long, lovely legs and her gorgeous bare feet, albeit a slightly large pair.

Just then, she was starting to come around back to consciousness, but was still a bit groggy. "Urgh...Hu-Huh, what? What happened? What's going on, where am I?" She asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Your at the Gaffer base, sunshine. And we're here to convince to surrender the victory to us." Duncan told her, with his arms crossed. She looked at him like he had two heads, before giving him a glare of confidence that admittedly surprised him, coming from her.

"No chance! I won't give in!" She turned her head away as she boasted. "I wouldn't say your in any position to refuse, for we have our ways of getting you to agree." Harold warned her in an ominous tone, for dramatic effect. Lindsay did not deter. "Do your worst!" She said, still not looking at them.

Duncan just gave a confident smirk of his own, while chuckling evilly. "Oh, trust me, we will." He said as he turned to nod at Harold, and the two of them walked over to her legs before grabbing hold of them and beginning to run their fingers on them, starting from the thighs to the knees to the calves.

This feeling made Lindsay's eyes go wide open, as a smile slowly crept onto her face. She tried biting her lip to restrain herself, but it ultimately proved futile, as she had soon gone into a giggly fit. "Hahahahaha heeheeheeheehee! Stohohohohop thahahahat, it tihihihihickles!" She demanded between chortles.

"Stop, after just getting started? Pfft, yeah, that'll TOTALLY happen." Duncan muttered sarcastically as he and Harold continued their interrogation method. They poked and prodded and lightly pinched every inch of her smooth, sensitive skin that they could manage. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Beheheheheth! Ohohohohohowen! Anybohohohohohohohody, hehehehehehehehehehelp mehehehehehehe!" She cried out in desperation.

"It's no use, Admiral. Your team is captured in a trap, and struggling to free themselves as we speak." Harold told her while he and his teammate went on to her shins and ankles. They also opted to go at a slightly faster pace, getting her to laugh more loudly. "So, still not willing to give in to our request?" Duncan asked.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohohoho, nehehehehehehehehever!" She remained adamant in her choice, a choice that the Gaffer boys would be sure to have changed.

Meanwhile elsewhere, the rest of the Grips were all stuck in a net trap that Duncan had set for them, should they try to attack their base. They struggled and failed to escape, before sighing simultaneously in disappointment.

"Oh, I hope that Lindsay's doing better than we are." Beth stated in worry for her bestie. "I wonder what she's up to right now." Owen wondered, and this got them all to ponder what their leader could possibly be up to.

Back at the Gaffer base, Duncan and Harold were still having a field day with tickling Lindsay's legs. They found that they were getting nowhere with this, so they figured the next best choice would be to move on to another spot. One that they were certain would be a much worse spot for the blonde than her legs.

They stopped and allowed their victim to catch her breath. When she did, she saw both of them looking at her with a serious look in their eyes. "Last chance to comply, otherwise, get ready for more." Duncan told her. She gave a nervous gulp, but still had remained defiant to their demands. "No." She responded.

"Very well, just keep in mind, we gave you multiple chances to get out of this, so you brought this on yourself." Harold told her as he got some brushes out, and passed one to Duncan before they walked over to her feet, and started brushing them vigorously. Lindsay immediately erupted with laughter, as her feet were her most sensitive spot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOH NOHOHOHOHOHO! P-PLEHEHEHEHEASE, NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!" Her confidence had completely shattered, and she was now begging for mercy, only after using up her last shot at getting out of this. The bristles of those brushes felt even more unbearable than their fingers did, as they brushed at her heels rapidly.

They slowly traveled their way up, and rubbed the brushes in a circular motion on her soles. She tried pulling them away from them, but it proved to be a failure. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was cackling maniacally, much like a hyena or Izzy would. But her frantic laughter failed to dissuade her tormentors from stopping, as they slowly brushed across her long arches.

The worst part of it came when they targeted her curly, wiggly toes. That was when they knew they hit her biggest sweet spot, so they held her toes back, and made sure to tickle each individual one, as well as under them, and especially between them, too. By this point, Lindsay was a broken, laughing mess, as her mascara was running from how many tears were trickling down her cheeks. She didn't care about winning anymore, she just wanted out of this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! OKAHAHAHAHAY, OKAHAHAHAHAY! I GIHIHIHIHIHIVE UP, I GIHIHIHIHIHIVE UP! JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" She begged to be let go.

Harold and Duncan shared a grin of satisfaction, as they knew their work was done. They pulled the brushes away, and untied Lindsay from the chair. "Wise choice." Harold told her before he and Duncan went to go tell Chris about the news.

In the end, the Gaffers won that day, however, Duncan and Harold were dismayed to learn that the Chest of Mind Blowing Secrets was revealed to not actually have anything in it, so their biggest motivation of the day was all for naught.

The Grips eliminated Izzy that night, and now Lindsay was explaining to Beth about what had happened to her during the challenge. And even though she was happy to not have to deal with that torture anymore, she still felt upset.

This was now the second time where she was in charge of their team, and yet they lost because of her. Unlike last time though, where she cost them the win for her bossiness, this time it was because she had ended up stuck in a helpless situation, and couldn't help but think of it as a moment of weakness."They finally stopped after I agreed to give up. I feel like such a failure." She sadly finished her summary of today's events as she weeped softly into her hands.

The farm girl could only watch in sympathy as her best friend cried at her poor performance as a leader. She pondered what she could do, before getting an idea. She placed her bare feet in Lindsay's lap, to which Lindsay looked up at the glasses wearing girl, who gave her a gentle smile.

"It's alright, I don't hold our loss against you. You were put in a tough spot, so I thought after getting tickled all day, you might want to vent your frustrations by GIVING someone tickles, to see what it feels like to be in control, in that situation." She explained.

"Are you sure? I don't want to see you suffer the same way I did." Lindsay was doubtful, but Beth was absolutely certain. "Your not like those two, and besides, this is just some friendly fun between us girls, nothing else."

Lindsay wiped her tears away, and gave Beth a grateful smile. "Thanks Beth, you're such a good friend." She told her before beginning to tickle her feet happily, getting Beth to laugh at the sensation. This continued on deep into the night, as after the horrible experience that day, Lindsay felt a whole lot better now.

**Alright then, that's another idea down. I feel like I should apologize, because yesterday was the one month anniversary of when I started this series. I had wanted to do something special for the occasion, but I was just feeling unmotivated, and tired, and sweaty from how hot I felt outside on that day. So at the very least, I hope that this chapter is enough to make it up to you guys.**


	20. Cure for the Hiccups

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

Bridgette had been hiccupping all day long, ever since she accidentally ate a worm, and had convinced Chef to let her drink a can of soda to get of the wormy aftertaste. None of the remedies her friends had done for her worked in curing them, so right now she was just sulking sadly by herself, as she sat down by the tree of the clubhouse, again, whilst hiccupping.

Noah looked over at the little girl from inside the daycare, and sighed in disappointment. Yeah, he had basically manipulated her into doing all sorts of stuff for him, but seeing how broken she looked was enough to make him feel guilty about his trickery. He had just about given up on trying to help her, having run out of ideas, when a grin suddenly crossed his face as he got a new idea, one that he was almost certain would be successful.

He came outside, and managed to find a couple of jump ropes nearby, which he took, and slowly crept up to the clubhouse, before wrapping the jump ropes around Bridgette, and using them in order to tie her to the tree.

"Huh? Wha-*hic*-What the?" Bridgette was confused by this, until she turned to see Noah looking at her with a playful grin. "Noah, what's *hic* going *hic* on here, what are *hic* you *hic* doing *hic*?" She asked as she wriggled around in the ropes trying to get free, having no such luck.

"After my previous ideas to cure your hiccups didn't work, I've been given new inspiration on what to do, both ideally and artistically." He explained as he walked out from behind the tree. He took out some paintbrushs and some bright, colorful paints, which were thankfully non-permanent. Bridgette's eyes went wide as she saw this, and Noah took one of the brushes, dipped it in paint, and began to paint lightly on her neck.

The little girl cracked a smile, and was already giggling. "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee, *hic* thahahahahahahahat *hic* tihihihihihihihickles *hic*! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" She said as she kept on squirming at the sensation. "Well, I've always heard that the best way to get rid of hiccups is to laugh them out, so get ready to laugh!" Noah told her as he lightly stroked the paint-covered tip of his paintbrush some more on her neck. He got done after a while. "Quit moving around so much, your gonna mess up my artwork!" He playfully told her as she wriggled around in her restraints.

He leaned in, and rolled up her shirt enough to reveal her belly, before starting to work on painting another picture there now. "Ahh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Bridgette laughed a little bit more, since her belly was a more ticklish spot than her neck. "Cohohohohohome *hic* on, Nohohohohohohohoah! Lehehehet *hic* me *hic* out of *hic* hehehehehehehehehehehehere *hic*!" She begged as she tried to evade the wet, tickly feeling the brush was putting on her.

"Not until I either finish all the pictures I want to paint, or until your cured of your hiccups, whichever one comes first." He told her playfully as he shrugged and rolled his eyes. And for a while, he seemed to stand firm in his decision, as he was still going on with his painting on her belly. He finally stopped before stepping away, and proceeding to remove and toss aside her sandals.

Now Bridgette was starting to get worried, as her bare feet were easily her biggest tickle spot of all. "Oh *hic* no! Noah, don't *hic* do it! Don't do *hic* it, please *hic*!" Not my *hic* feet!" She pleaded to be let go once again. "Were those hiccups I heard just now? Then my choice stays the same!" Noah declared as he took a new paintbrush, and got ready to start painting again. He sat down and took her feet in his lap, before starting to paint them, as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I CA-*hic* I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAKE *hic* TAHAHAHAHAKE IT! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE *hic* HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Now she was absolutely in for it now, as she felt Noah paint every inch of her feet, starting from her heels.

He went slowly up to her soles, and painted to his heart's content. Her toes constantly wiggling and curling also had their own hand in getting in the way of his painting, so he held them back as he painted between and under them. "EEEK! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE *hic* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hic* *hic* HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Bridgette laughed so hard that cheeks started running down her cheeks.

Finally, Noah was done with his painting and stopped. He got up and went to get a mirror so Bridgette could see his work. "Tell me what you think!" He told her excitedly. She looked and saw a big red heart painted on her neck, a flower painted on her belly (with the petals going all the way around her belly button), a rainbow on one of her feet, and a pony on her other foot. She gasped as she admired how each painting looked.

"Wow, these look absolutely amazing..." She muttered to herself, before she gasped again as she realized she just said a phrase without hiccupping even once. "It worked! The tickling worked, I'm cured! My hiccups are gone!" She declared excitedly as Noah untied her from the tree, before she got up, grabbed him and gave him the biggest hug she could manage. "Oh, thank you Noah! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" She said to him gratefully.

"Sure thing, always happy to help a friend!" He smiled as she pulled apart from him. As she did, however, she found that she ended up smearing some of Noah's paintings onto his shirt. He looked disappointed for a moment, before smiling and shrugging it off. "Eh, it's fine, I can always paint them again another time." He suggested as he went to go and get a nearby hose so he could wash the paint off the both of them.

**Alright then, that's the first Dramarama idea I've gotten done. I was honestly a little skeptical about doing tickling one-shots with Dramarama characters, considering they're four years old, but in the end, I remembered that this whole series, at the end of the day, is all in the name of playful fun, so I decided to just roll with it.**

**As for my opinion on Dramarama itself, it's very hit-or-miss for me. Like, it can occasionally be cute, but at the same time, it also suffers from a lot of problems, namely the fact that most screentime isn't distributed fairly among such a small cast of characters. I also really don't like how Cody's almost always used for the role of the misfortune magnet, always getting hurt, forgotten about, or even flatlining out and dying, with nobody caring about his death (For real, fuck that episode, and Evany Rosen for writing it.)**


	21. Gothie's Going Down

**This idea comes from aceman88**

The Total Drama Jumbo Jet had just left Greece, where Tyler had inadvertently revealed that he saw Gwen and Duncan kissing in the confessional. And this news had turned the goth girl into the new personal target on Team Amazon. When Sierra and Heather were comforting the crushed CIT, they were glaring disapprovingly at Gwen, with Heather making throat slicing motions at her, and Sierra viciously biting the heads off of some paper Gwen dolls she had made.

All of this hostility coming her way made her slump further into her seat. What was she thinking trying to keep this a secret until the right time? Why hadn't she just explained things earlier? Now she had all but guaranteed that she would be the first one eliminated, if they ever lost.

As she struggled to fall asleep from the guilt of her actions, she thought about how Cody had really saved her today, and those thoughts eased her tension slightly. While he no doubt had some irritating qualities, and while she never would love him the same way that he did her, she was nonetheless appreciative of the geek's undying loyalty towards her.

"I'll have to make sure to express my gratitude towards him, whenever I have the chance to be alone with him." She yawned slightly as she promptly drifted off to sleep.

Later on the next morning, Gwen moved to get up out of her seat, but found herself unable to. As she found herself coming around, she noticed that she had been tied down to her chair with a whole length of rope, and on top of that, had been stripped down to her bikini. Her pale face turned deep red as she yelped at how exposed she was.

"Well, well, good to see somebody is finally awake." The CIT's voice sneered nastily. Gwen looked and saw her team giving her looks. Courtney, Heather and Sierra had either vengeful or psychotic grins on their faces, while Cody just had a look of guilt, for some reason.

"Honestly, it's bad enough you take my Codykins' attention away from me, but to go after other men, too?! Now that's just too far!" Sierra promptly yelled indignantly. "Hope you're ready for some real punishment, Weird Goth Girl, because we have plans for you, and we'll be absolutely ruthless!" Heather exclaimed as she and Sierra went and grabbed the goth girl's arms, before lifting them up over her head.

"Wha-what exactly are you gonna to do?" She asked nervously as she wriggled around, trying to break free from her restraints. The other girls merely smirked as Sierra and Heather both took out hairbrushes, and Courtney had a single soft, fluffy feather. Gwen's eyes went wide as she knew what was coming her way, and they went even wider as she saw Cody sigh regretfully before halfheartedly wiggling his fingers, indicating he was also going to be taking part.

"Oh no...NO, NO, NO!" Now she was really anxious to get out of this. But alas, it was not to be, for the ropes and duct tape that bound her down to her seat really worked like a charm in keeping her from moving around. Sierra and Heather began to vigorously rub their hairbrushes against her pits. As they did that, Gwen bit her lip in an effort to keep herself in check. It worked for a little bit, but sadly for her, she cracked and burst into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out loud as she could only try to take this like a champ. She couldn't stand being tickled, and with how ruthless Heather, Sierra and Courtney all were combined, she knew it would be the worst tickling she had ever gotten in her whole life.

While the tormentors at her underarms continued with their business, Courtney stepped forward and gently brushed a feather up and down on Gwen's pale belly. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!" She begged and pleaded, but they had fallen on deaf ears.

"This really was a great idea, Sierra." Courtney grinned over at her teammate. Being the superfan of everything and everyone on the whole show, she knew all about Gwen's worst tickle spots, and how to really drive her off the wall. "Thanks, I think so too!" The violet hair-dyed girl boasted modestly as all 3 girls seemed to be taking sheer delight in watching the goth girl squirm.

Cody just sighed sadly before walking over and placing his hands on the soles of Gwen's bare feet, and starting to scribble them. "AHHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" This really amped up the unbearableness that Gwen was feeling right now. Her feet were easily her worst spot, when it came to being tickled, so it made the geek's heart hurt as he trailed his fingers across her long, smooth arches.

Courtney just smirked smugly as she stuck the feather into the goth's belly button, and swirled it around in there. "Coochie, coochie, coochie~!" She teased spitefully. "Keep on laughing like that, we live for it!" Heather said evilly as she and Sierra continued their vigorous brushing of her armpits. "LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET ME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT OF THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!" The goth tried to break free, but she got the same results that she had gotten before; none.

Cody had made his way up to her toes, and tickled them one-by-one, as well as underneath them, and between each of them, too. As he turned to look up at Gwen, he saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Seeing his crush in such displeasure just made it feel more and more like he was being punched in the gut. And to see the other teammates absolutely relishing at the sight of what their treatment was doing, it quite frankly sickened him.

"Grr...that's it! I can't do this anymore!" He cried out as he threw his hands up in defeat. Just as he hoped, his declaration had distracted the other ticklers long enough for him to grab at the restraints and starting to tug them off.

"What do you think your doing, dork?!" Heather screeched in irritation at the geek's defiance. "I'm not...gonna sit by...and take part in this. I don't know how I allowed you three to talk me into doing this, but it all stops now!" He told her as he continued, until finally the goth girl was free and now catching her breath.

"Why are you ALWAYS on HER side?! Have you forgotten about how she kissed MY boyfriend behind my back?!" Courtney practically roared. "No, I haven't, but thanks for the reminder." He remarked before turning to face her. "And even if she DID make a bad decision, you have to admit that you also had a part in this whole thing happening." He tried to reason with her.

"WHAT?!" She was absolutely offended at the very notion that she caused her boyfriend to leave her for that witch. "Yeah, remember what happened in Action? When you debuted halfway through the season, Duncan was the only contestant who was willing to put up with your bratty attitude. And what did you do to him? Smashed his kiwis multiple times, and wrote out a 32-page letter about issues with that needed to be corrected." He explained in a matter of fact tone. "Like, I don't even like the guy that much myself, but he and I at least agree on this; being in a relationship is about being accepting of your partner, even if they don't meet all your qualifications." He told her slowly and clearly.

As the CIT tried to retort, she found herself biting her lip. She had been hoping she could brush that whole season beside her, but such didn't prove to be the case. And while she would never admit that she was wrong out loud, she knew that the geek had a point. "But Codykins, what about me?! I've been trying to win you over all season, and you don't seem to be very accepting of MY issues!" Sierra objected.

"Yeah, because with my feelings for Gwen, even if I had been a bit creepy with her at times, I never acted as severely as you do with me. I know that there are lines not to cross. When it comes to your feelings for me, those same lines are ones that you practically pole-vaulted over." He deadpanned towards his stalker, before helping his crush get to her feet, and leading her away from the rest of the team.

As Gwen caught her breath, she also wiped her tears away. "Whoo! That...was the most...HORRIBLE torture that I've ever been put through!" She declared. As he listened to her vent, he looked down in shame. "And that just makes me feel all the more worse for taking part in it." He muttered sadly.

"It's fine, like you said, you were pressured into it. And besides, you were the one who ultimately stopped it. So thanks for that." She told him with a grateful grin. "And also thanks for what you did yesterday. If it wasn't for you, I'd have been gone yesterday."

"Sure thing, Gwen. I'll always have your back, no matter if everyone else turns against you." He told her with a grin of his own. He then was surprised as Gwen took him into a gentle hug, before he returned it happily.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, Cody. Even though I don't, and never will love you the same way you do me, I do hope you find your own special girl someday." She smiled as she was at least happy to find out that not EVERYONE on her team treated her like snake venom

**Alright, that's another idea down. While I have stated that I enjoy Courtney, that doesn't mean I liked when her worst moments were never brought up again at a later point. So that's one reason why I wanted to have Cody break off and stop the torture; to point out that Courtney wasn't entirely innocent in regards to Duncan leaving her for Gwen. Admittedly I wanted to have him snap off at the three torturers, but then aceman88 reminded me that it would be OOC to have him do that, seeing as how if it wasn't, he'd have done it to Sierra long ago. Hopefully, I managed to give a realistic vision of him stopping the torture, without him getting in their faces about it.**

**Also, it's come to my attention that whenever I state my disappointment with Cody's general treatment, both in regular TD and Dramarama, some anonymous someone seems to leave a snide review about me being defensive of him. Now I have promptly deleted those reviews, but I have news for that person if they go and try to do that again here;**

**Don't bother. We're all entitled to have different opinions; and everyone is allowed to like what and who they want. Even if you don't agree with me, at least be respectful about it. If you're not even going to suggest ideas to continue this series, and instead just try to shame me for expressing my opinions, don't say anything. Just move along, and find something else to do.**

**So aside from that bit of advice, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**


	22. Helping A Friend

**This idea comes from Moonshine210 on DeviantArt**

Inside the flower shop, "Roses Are Red, Roses Are Blue", Jasmine was currently on her break at the cash register, counting up the profit that she had made for the day currently. She was really enjoying being involved in this business.

As she picked up her phone, she looked and saw some social media posts from her buddy, Sammy. Apparently ever since their elimination together, Her relationship with her twin sister Amy had deteriorated even worse than it already was before. There were a bunch of posts that just showed pictures of Sammy crying softly, and some posts where she explained that Amy was currently trying to convince their parents to disown the nice cheerleader, calling her a "disgrace" and a "liability" and that they would clearly be better off without her.

Understanding how upset her friend was really got Jasmine upset, and she wanted to do something to help make her feel better. Suddenly, she grinned as she was struck with inspiration. She sent out a text message to her boyfriend Shawn.

**floweryfighter: **Hay babe, Sammy's been having it pretty rough lately. Come help me perk her up?

She didn't have to wait long before she got a response from the zombie apocalypse expert.

**expertoftheundead: **Sure, I'll meet you outside your flower shop.

So with that message, Jasmine decided to close up early, and she waited outside the door for Shawn to show up. She waved at him as he approached her.

"Heya Jas, so what's the situation here?" He asked before the tall, Australian girl pulled out her phone again and showed him some of her friend's updates. He felt sorry for the cheerleader. While he didn't know her as well as Jasmine did, she was still her friend, and he felt that any friend of Jasmine's shouldn't have to deal with this much struggle at home.

"Aww, that's so sad to hear. So what did you want to do to make her feel better?" He asked curiously, before she bent down with a grin. "Here's what I came up with." She leaned over to whisper her plan into his ear. As the grin forming on his face could indicate, he was on board with this plan.

Later on, they went down to the park, trying to locate Sammy. Luckily for them, they did, but the sight of her was almost enough to make their hearts break. She was hiding under a bench, laying on her side, curled up into a ball as she cried into her knees.

Jasmine got down on her knees and shook her friend by the shoulder. "Hey there, champ." She said with a gentle tone. The blonde looked up and gasped in surprise at the sight of the only one who knew the truth about her sister troubles. "Jasmine, hi!" She crawled out to give the Aussie as big a hug as she could manage. Jasmine was more than happy to return the hug.

As they pulled away, Sammy could feel the first smile she's had in a while stretch across her face. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed as she looked to see Shawn standing right behind them. He gave her a wave and a friendly grin, which she returned.

"We've found out about what you've been going through, and we want to help cheer you up." He explained while giving Jasmine a wink, which she returned. "Really? What did you two have in mind?" She asked curiously. Her two friends just grinned, as Shawn wrapped his arms around her from behind, and brought her down to the ground, in a sitting position.

"He-Hey! What are yo-AHH! Hahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" She was cut off from questioning any further, because she felt Shawn twiddle his fingers on her back playfully. The tickly sensation shooting up her spine had completely thrown her for a loop. And while he did that, Jasmine leaned and started to tickle her friend's exposed belly, enjoying seeing the sight of her friend's giggly face.

"Hehehehehehey nohohohohohow! Whahahahahat is thihihihihihis abohohohohout?!" She asked between giggles. "This is what we wanted to do to make you smile, silly. Obviously." Jasmine told her playfully as she attacked Sammy's ribs with her fingers. "Tickle, tickle, tickle~!" She cooed teasingly as Sammy just sat there and took this all in.

Normally, the only tickling she had ever gotten was when Amy used it on her to force her to do whatever was on her sister's mind. Unlike those times, however, she felt different with this tickling. Maybe because the ones doing it weren't awful people, but Sammy could feel herself actually enjoying this.

Shawn moved his hands to Sammy's sides, and gently trailed his fingers up and down on them. Sammy chortled some more giggles as he used different tickling speeds, alternating between fast and slow at the most surprising of times. At the same time, while Jasmine used one hand to tickle Sammy's belly, she took her other hand, held out a single finger, and stuck it into her belly button, before swirling it around in there.

"AHH! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" This really got Sammy laughing now, as well as Shawn and Jasmine, because of how much fun they were having with this. And they would have been happy to keep it going for as long as they needed.

That was not the case, however, as Sammy had to call a stop to their enjoyment. "ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT GUHUHUHUHUYS, THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S ENOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUGH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOW! I NEEHEEHEEHEEHEED TO CAHAHAHAHAHATCH MY BREHEHEHEHEHEHEATH!" She told them as she was getting red in the face.

Both of them agreed and stopped, allowing the cheerleader to gasp for air. Jasmine leaned over with a concerned look on her face. "You alright there? We didn't end up overdoing it, did we?" She asked.

Her worries were put to rest, as Sammy turned towards her with a grateful grin. "Not at all! In fact, I'd say that was the most fun that I've ever felt, since meeting you guys!" She proclaimed. Her happiness seemed to take a swift turn, though, as she looked down. "But even with that, it's not enough to completely fix everything I've been through. Oh, what am I going to do? My folks have ALWAYS preferred Amy's word, and they'll likely go through with disowning me in the end!" She began feeling upset again, at just how unfair her life had been.

"Well, if they can't appreciate you for what you have to offer, I think that they should!" Jasmine exclaimed sternly. Sammy's eyes went wide with shock at how her best friend could just say this, but before she could say anything, she looked up and saw her looking down at her with a loving grin. "Because then, you could finally become part of a family that would actually treat you right." She said as she pulled out some adoption forms she had picked up before heading down to the park. She figured they'd come in handy.

Sammy stared in amazement at the papers, before she looked her friend in the face with a warm smile. "You...You mean that...you'll really...?" She asked, only being answered by a solemn nod. "But I don't want to be a burden..." She tried to explain, but the Aussie would have none of it.

"Ah-ah-ah, I've made up my mind. And besides, I know for a fact that you would never be a burden on me." She explained gently. This constant kindness towards her from her friend was enough to get Sammy to break into tears of joy and once again hug her best friend in gratefulness.

"OMG! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!" She expressed her gratitude as Jasmine rubbed the back of her head to soothe her. Shawn joined in on the hug, as well, feeling happiness for both of his friends.

After all the years of neglect and abuse she had been put through, Sammy could feel a beacon of light finally shining down on her. And it felt so very good.

**Alrighty, that's another idea down. Like I said previously, I've always appreciated Jasmine for becoming the friend that Sammy very much needed in her life, so I was happy to do another idea about her perking the cheerleader up.**


	23. Foot Cleaning

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon today. Izzy was sitting underneath an old oak tree in the park, looking quite content. "Ahhh, it always feels nice to come outside here and enjoy the sunshine." She proudly declared with a smile as she took a deep breath.

The silly redhead was currently relaxing after having been out on a walk today, but she had opted to ditch her shoes and do the walk bare foot. She began to feel happy feelings as she appreciated all the different sensations that brushed against her feet.

As a gentle gust of wind blew against them and in-between each of her toes, she smiled wider than before as she couldn't help but wiggle her toes in delight and slowly swayed her feet from side to side.

Owen suddenly came onto the scene, and approached his girlfriend with a smile and a friendly wave. "Hey there, Izz!" He proclaimed, before he took notice of her feet. "Uh Izzy, what happened to your shoes?" He asked curiously.

"I decided to just leave them at home for the day, and go out for a walk in my bare feet." She explained, as she sighed happily as another gust of wind blew between each of her toes. "You know, I don't understand why people don't go barefoot more often."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" The food lover asked his spastic gal. "What I mean is that, considering people lived their lives barefoot long before shoes existed, it's basically our natural state, on top of being healthy. Going around barefoot allows for a more natural and less stressful manner of walking by reducing stress on knees, ankles, and enhances flexibility of the feet as well as strengthening them. Not to mention, being barefoot is lots of fun! The feeling of grass in-between your toes, the ground underneath your feet, the refreshing cool water on your soles, making footprints in the mud, and even the feeling of wind rushing against them. All of it just feels so pleasant, to me." She explained.

"Wow...I never really took the time to think about how beneficial going barefoot really is." Owen said as he took this information in with amazement. He and Izzy both took notice of just how dirty her feet had become from all the walking around she had been doing. "Yeah, I guess having to deal with cleaning them up can be a bit of a hassle. Think you can help clean them up, big guy?"

"Sure! In fact, I think may have my way of doing that." He grinned playfully as he took one of her legs in his hand, lifted her foot up, and began to lick it. Izzy's eyes went wide as a grin stretched across her face, before she broke out into a giggly fit. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Hehehehehey, thahahahahahahahat tihihihihihihihihickles!" She remarked.

"Well, I figured as much. That's why I decided to do it." He told her as he slowly licked straight up from her heel. He proceeded to repeat this for a couple more minutes, before moving on to the rest of the foot. His tongue was dragged across her smooth sole and long arch, and it was slowing down even more, making it all the more ticklish for the nutty psychopath he loved so much.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! They tahahahahahahahaste goohoohoohoohood thehehehehere, Bihihihihihig O?" She asked in amusement, getting a nod from the blonde as a response. It got much more tickly for her as he made his way up to her toes, and licked them as they curled and wiggled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" This really made her laughter shoot up, as her toes were her most sensitive spot. It also didn't help that Owen had also licked underneath and in between each toe, as well. After keeping it going a little longer, he finally stopped, and placed her wet foot back down on the ground, before grabbing her other leg.

"Hehe, one down, one to go." He said as he waggled his eyebrows flirtingly at Izzy, before repeating the whole process all over again. He started at her heel once again, and slowly went up and down on it. Then came her sole and arch, and finally her wiggly toes once again. Izzy cackled like a mad scientist or a hyena some more, pounding her fists on the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks from laughing so hard for so long.

Owen finally stopped and placed her foot back on the ground. "There we go, nice and clean!" He said, and sure enough, not a trace of dirt was left on either of Izzy's feet. As she caught her breath, she smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thanks for the clean up service, Owen! It was really quite a lot of fun!" She told him. "Sure thing, Iz. No problem." He told her as he got up to leave and be on his way. "Now then, I'll just let you get back to relaxi-" He was cut off as she pounced on him and sent him tumbling down to the ground, grinning madly at him.

"Oh no, big O. Your tickling just got me riled up, and I think I know just the way to repay you." She said before she placed her lips on his and began kissing them passionately. Owen was in shock, but soon gave in to the feeling as he began to return the affection. The two stayed out there for a bit, just continuing to make out in delight.

**Alright, that's another idea down. Owen, as a character, I do like fine enough, but he could have done with less screentime, to me at least. Izzy is always a real joy, both in terms of writing her and in terms of watching her hilarious antics ensue.**

**Also, letting you guys know that xtremexavier15 has a new YouTube account, titled the same name as his username here on Fanfiction, same spelling and all. So go ahead and go check it out, if you get the chance to.**


	24. Izzy's Influence

**This idea comes from aceman88**

Izzy was just sitting by herself one day, watching a couple of videos on her cell phone. They managed to suit her brand of stupid, funny humor perfectly When she got finished with her latest video, however, she saw a certain new one come up in her recommendations, and deciding to give it a try, she clicked on it and began to watch.

It turned out to be an old Disney cartoon entitled, "Tiger Trouble'. The premise was basically Goofy attempting and failing to hunt down a tiger whilst traveling in India. Izzy had enjoyed the video for what it was worth, though there was one certain scene that was what intrigued her the most out of the whole cartoon.

The tiger was sitting on Goofy's back, and had ripped off the bottom part of one of his shoes, and had begun to lick his exposed bare foot, sending him into hysterical laughs at the tickly-looking sensation. "Ooooh, that looks like fun! I want to try that!" Izzy announced as she begun to rub her hands together sinisterly with a mischievous laugh as she looked around for someone to pounce on and give that treatment too.

As luck would have it, Gwen was just walking home from one of her art classes. "Perfect," the redhead had thought to herself. The goth girl had always looked so moody and lonely, and looked like she could use a good laugh today. So she went into hiding and waited for the perfect chance to strike.

Gwen was just mumbling something to herself under her breath. "Lousy Duncan for always asking about Courtney's mood, lousy Courtney for lying to me..." She had been getting bad memories from what had happened to her in that trainwreck known as "Total Drama All-Stars". And the angrier it made her, the faster it made her want to get home.

Her walk would be cut short, however, as Izzy leapt out of her hiding spot, crying a hearty "BANZAI!" as she pounced on Gwen, and they tussled around, until Gwen was flat on her back, and Izzy had a firm grip on her legs.

"Izzy? Ugh, what do you think your doing?" The teal-haired goth girl tried to get up, but had found herself unable to do so. "Oh, you looked upset, so I thought I'd try and do something to help you feel better. And I think I can do that with something I just saw in an old cartoon." She explained with a crazed grin, as she grabbed Gwen's long, dark boots and yanked them off, revealing gorgeous, pale bare feet with unpainted toes.

"Oy, that won't really be necessary Izzy, now if you'll please just let me up, I'll be on my wa-AAH! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" The goth girl was cut off from what she was saying, as she looked and saw the red-headed psycho starting to happily lick her feet. "Ewww! Why ahahahahare yohohohou dohohohohohohoing thahahahahahat?" She asked between giggles.

"Well duh, this is what I was talking about, silly! The something I saw from an old cartoon!" Izzy explained, before she alternated between each foot, giving them both long licks straight up from her heels, and then back down. "Cohohohohohohohohome on, stohohohohohop! Thahahahahahahahat tihihihihihihihihickles!" Gwen told her as she tried to pull her feet away, but Izzy had a firm grasp on her legs.

"No way, I just started! And besides, these things are just way too tasty!" The redhead refused to stop so early on in her little endeavor, so she just licked around in circles on the goth's pale soles. Her warm, wet tongue really did the trick in driving the normally level-headed Gwen up the wall with how effectively it tickled her feet.

Izzy was now dragging her tongue across Gwen's long arches. And she dragged it ever so slowly, which seemed to make the tickly feeling all the more unbearable for the goth. The cracks in her voice evidently made her laughter sound all the more adorable. "Hahahahahahahahhahahahaha! Izzy, plehehehehehehehehehehease! I juhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhust wahahahahahahahanna go hohohohohohome! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Plehehehehehehehehehehease stohohohohohohohop!" She was feeling quaky and shivery as she begged.

"Mmmm. Nah, I think I wanna go on a little while longer." Izzy was still very much enjoying herself. She hadn't had this much fun with tickling feet ever since doing it to Chef Hatchet back in Egypt. She sure seemed to be a natural at this kind of stuff. She figured she should stop beating around the bush and go in for her favorite part now.

She made her way up to Gwen's toes, and began to lick them as they wiggled and curled. Gwen let out a brief yelp before biting her lip, and trying to use her toes to hold Izzy's tongue in place. The redhead figured she'd try such a maneuver, so she knew what to do now. She grabbed the goth girl's toes and held them back as she let her tongue travel under them. Gwen found herself struggling to hold it together, but in the end lost that battle, as she burst into laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHO IZZY, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES!" She found her strength draining as she couldn't even attempt to pull her feet away again.

"Oh yes, your toes! Mmm, so delicious!" Izzy moaned in pleasure as she licked at the base of Gwen's toes, before sticking her tongue between each one, and giving each space a good licking, as well. The goth girl was now crying from laughing so hard for so long, as she pounded her fists on the ground in mercy, hoping for this to be over soon.

Izzy finally let her go, and licked her lips in satisfaction. "Mmm, mmm, mmm! Those were some tasty feetsies, and that proved to be a lot of fun!" She said as she turned to Gwen, who was still flat on her back as she caught her breath, wiggling her wet feet and toes.

"You...you know what...You're right, that...that was...lots of fun..." Gwen said between gasps for air, as she sat up and smirked playfully at the redhead. "In fact, it was so much fun, that I won't kill you for attacking me like that..." She remarked.

"Hahahaha! Good luck with that, Gwennie! Even if you weren't drained of your strength right now, I highly doubt that you could ever kill me. Tsk, tsk." Izzy playfully scolded her victim, before she pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it down on the ground. When the smoke had settled, she was already gone.

Gwen just sat there in bewilderment, before rolling her eyes with a grin. She gathered her boots, and continued on her way home. As she filled her bathtub up with water to soak her feet in to get the drool off, she still had Izzy's actions in her head. "Man, that girl can really be a handful when she wants to be." She remarked as she continued to clean off her feet.

**Alrighty, another idea written and done. I've gone over my thoughts on Izzy, I've gone over my thoughts on licking. Gwen, while she has had her high points and her low points, I just can't find myself saying that I could ever hate her. There are moments she goes through that could really break people emotionally, and you just want to sit there and hug her and comfort her through it all.**


	25. Torture for Taylor

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

The Ridonculous Race had brought its contestants to Dubai, or more specifically, the Burj Al Arab. Teams were tasked with an either-or challenge, where they could take one of two choices; in this case, they could either wash an entire column of windows from the top down of the whole hotel, or have both teams successfully return a serve against the Tennis Menace, said to be the toughest ball launcher in the world.

Mother and Daughter had opted to go with the first choice, and had just finished up their entire column. They climbed off the window lift, as Taylor squealed in disgust. "Eww! There's bird poop on my boot!" She immediately pulled her boot off, and rubbed it on her mother's sleeve. "There we go, totes better."

Kelly gasped, before she gritted her teeth in anger. While she no doubt had a major hand in her daughter being the spoiled brat that she was today, she still was the one who gave birth to her, so she expected to be treated at least with even a sliver of respect, and was really getting fed up with the constant mistreatment and disrespect that she had gotten for the last 16 years. "Do not treat me like a doormat!" She said in fury. But the spoiled brat didn't even seem deterred by her mother's anger. "You were already sweaty and disgusting to begin with, why should we both have to suffer?" She casually remarked, unknowingly having finally pushed her mom's patience over the edge.

"Suffer? You don't want to suffer? Well, I'll just have make sure you do suffer, HARD!" She declared as she grabbed hold of both her daughter's legs and pulled, leading to Taylor falling backwards down on the ground. "Ugh, for real, mom? Are you TRYING to waste time? I shouldn't be that surprised, since you really haven't been pulling any weight for us this whole rac-" Her condescending smart talk didn't even finish, as she was silenced by Kelly.

"No! Just be quiet already! I'm getting sick and tired of your awful treatment towards me, considering I'M the reason you're even alive! So unless you plan on starting to show me respect, you'll be busy with a long overdue punishment!" She said, as she held Taylor's legs together in one hand, and used her other hand to pull her long boots off, leaving her bare feet exposed.

"Ugh, seriously mom, now is not the best time for thi-" She didn't get to finish that statement, because she felt her mother's fingernails scribbling against her feet, and getting her all giggly. "Mohohohohohohohohohohom, nohohohohohohohohoho! Yohohohohohour lohohohohohong, unclihihihihihipped nahahahahails wihihihihihill ruhuhuhuhuhuhuin theheheheheir smoohoohoohoohoohooth tehehehehehexture!" She said amongst her giggling.

"Yeah, go right ahead and keep insulting me, see if it'll make me stop any sooner." Kelly snarked as she tickled her daughter's feet mercilessly. While she had never taken punishment seriously in the past before joining the race, she had read up on how tickling could be used by parents who need help disciplining rotten kids. While never having actually done it before, she had secretly kept it in mind, and figured due to recent events, now would be the perfect time to actually utilize it.

And seeing her daughter squirming uncomfortably as she giggled gave her a strange sense of satisfaction. She scribbled vigorously at Taylor's heels, before slowly trailing up to her soles. "Mohohohohohohohohohom, cuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhut it ohohohohohohohohout!" Taylor demanded, as she tried and failed to pull her legs out of her mother's grasp. "Sorry sweetie, but you can't say that you didn't have this coming." Kelly said as she dragged her fingers across her daughter's long arches. Taylor had attempted to pull her legs free, but had forgotten about her mom's impressive upper body strength, and that included the strong hold her arm had been showing.

Now Taylor went from giggling to legit laughter. "Ahh! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohoho, stohohohohohohohohohop it!" She continued to demand for this to end, but she was getting more and more surprised by her mother's defiance and continuing to go on with this. Kelly grinned as she moved on to her daughter's toes, and began tickling them as they curled and wiggled. This seemed to be what really made it unbearable for Taylor.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! STOHOHOHOHOP IT, STOHOHOHOHOP IT, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She practically roared with laughter now, as she pounded her fists on the ground with tears running down her cheeks. But Kelly was just having way too much putting her daughter in her place, after all the mistreatment she had put her through. She held Taylor's toes back and tickled underneath and in-between each one of them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHORRY! I'M SOHOHOHOHORRY, JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIS NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" Taylor begged as she sounded choked from how hard her laughter was. "What's the magic word?" Kelly asked. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" She got as a response.

Satisfied with that response, she finally relented and stopped, allowing her daughter to catch her breath. "Geez, I didn't realize just how ruthless you could be when tickling." Taylor remarked as she sat up and slipped her boots back on. "Guess you ended up just pushing me over the edge. Now come on, we have a Gold Souk to track down!" She helped her daughter up and went to find a taxi to take them to the destination of the Chill Zone.

**Alright, that's another idea down. Thoughts on the Mother and Daughter team; they're alright, I suppose. Like, their pretty much a mother-daughter version of Amy and Sammy, but they ended up getting a sort of happy ending. And even if Taylor wasn't really all that sincere with her apology, it was at least an apology, so she's got that going for her over Amy.**


	26. Friendly Fatherly Fun

**This idea comes from Crystaliser**

After the Ridonculous Race had ended, Father and Son had headed straight back home to their normal lives. Unfortunately, the house looked to be completely empty when they arrived. Junior sighed as he sat by himself in disappointment on the couch. He knew that his mother had a full time job, so he couldn't complain too much about her absence, but he was still looking forward to seeing her again after being away from home for so long. Dwayne had taken notice of his son's mood and tried to comfort him.

"Hey now, sport, what's the matter? What's got you so down?" He asked his son in his usual fatherly concerned tone. "Oh, it's nothing really major dad, it's just...we literally got back home just now, and it just so happened to be when mom has to be at work for the whole day. I understand she has to provide for the family, but I was just really hoping I'd be able to see her again first thing we got home." He sighed sadly as he finished expressing his sadness.

Dwayne looked on in sympathy as his son sulked to himself. He thought of what he could to possibly cheer his boy up, when he saw some long rope in the closet and that a nearby decorative vase was filled to the brim with colorful, soft looking feathers. As he took in this information, an idea popped into his head about how he could put a smile on his son's face, a grin stretching across his own face. He reached over and grabbed the feathers out from the vase, and he took the rope out from the closet before he slowly turned and creeped up behind the couch to playfully pounce on Junior.

He wasted no time in tying the boy's arms above his head with one end of the rope, and using the other end to tie his ankles together. Junior took a moment to process all this, before he tried and failed to break free, his father having tied those knots really tightly and secure. "He-Hey! Dad, what's going on here?! What do you think you're doing?!" He asked as he struggled to crawl away, but found himself unable to, since his father had a lot more muscle than him. "Oh, me? I'm just seeing to it that a smile is on your face." Dwayne explained as he grinned as he lifted the boy's shirt up, it didn't take long for Junior to realize what his father had in store for him. The father took the multiple feathers in his hand and started to brush them gently against his boy's exposed stomach.

Junior had a shocked look on his face, before a small smile found its way on there, and he began to protest between a series of giggles and laughs. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hehehehehey, thahahahahahahahahahat tihihihihihihihihihihickles!" The boy chortled as the multiple feathers danced along his belly. "Well I would certainly hope so, since that's what I was thinking of doing!" Dwayne remarked as he continued onwards.

He began to think back to how much his wife had just loved to always tickle Junior all the time while he was growing up. It was their favorite game during those times, after all. And while Dwayne himself had never actually done it before, he had heard about what a blast his wife had doing it, and he figured that now would be the best time to try it, and hopefully perk up his son from his disappointment. As he slowly brushed the feathers along every inch of his stomach, he took a small handful of them and stuck them one by one into his belly button, swirling each one of them around in there gently.

"Ahh! Dahahahahahahahahahahad, cohohohohohohohohome on! Quihihihihihihihihihihihihihit it!" The blonde boy tried to throw his dad off him, but finding himself unable to get a good grip, which was further taken advantage of, as Dwayne lifted up both his son's arms, and began brushing the feathers against his underarms.

"Oh ho no, Junior, I won't just leave you to sulk and mope like this!" Dwayne stated as he rolled up the sleeves to get at the sensitive bare skin of his son's armpits. This really made his laughter go up a couple notches. "Ahh! Dahahahahahahahahahahad, I'm seheheheheheheheherious! Stohohohohohohohohohohohop!" He told his father, who just continued on with his procedure.

Eventually, Dwayne took his son's ankles into his lap, and proceeded to remove his shoes and socks, leaving his bare feet exposed. "Oh no...No dad, please! Don't go for it!" Junior begged him not to do what he thought his father would do, but he went ahead anyways, and started brushing the feathers all over every inch of his son's feet.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT!" He laughed loudly as the soft feathers dragged and danced across his long arches, his small soles, as well as underneath and in between each one of his toes, as they curled and wiggled helplessly. He pounded his fists on the couch as tears streamed down his cheeks from laughing so hard and as he shook his head, his cap had fallen off his head "DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" He once again insisted on being let go, only to get the usual silent treatment from his dad.

Dwayne continued on with this procedure for a little while longer, before he figured that his son could use a breather. He stopped and took all the feathers back and placed them back into their proper spot in the vase. He then proceeded to untie his son, and helped him sit up right as he caught his breath.

"Your mother was right, that really WAS a whole lot of fun to do!" He chuckled good-heartedly, before his face dropped as his son stared at him with a glare. He worried that he had just worsened his son's mood, before he saw a smile form on the boy's face, before he began to laugh about the whole thing. Soon enough, Dwayne joined in, and they both shared a good laugh together.

Once they calmed down, Junior placed his cap back on as he turned to his father, and threw his arms around his father's torso in as big a hug as he could manage to give. "Thanks for that, Dad. It really brought back some nice memories." He whispered gratefully.

"Hehe, aww, sure thing there, son. Anything to help cheer you up." Dwayne responded as he returned the hug, and rubbed his son's back affectionately.

**Alright, another idea down. I really rather quite liked these two, and I can't help but feel jealous of Junior. Even though his dad was pretty much a cartoon example of a dad, He still turned out much better than the horrible monster my own father was, in real life.**


	27. Cadet X Sister Tickle Fun Time

**This idea comes from Angelblue13257**

After the most recent leg of the Ridonculous Race had ended, the Sisters were just about ready to turn in for the night, unknowing that one of the other teams had 'special plans' for them.

"I don't understand why we have to go to sleep so early." Kitty said as she was already dressed in her pajamas. "We go to sleep now, we wake up earlier in the day, we're ahead of the curb against the other teams." Emma explained to her in a matter-of-fact tone. Kitty just rolled her eyes at this explanation. "Whatever you say, sis." She said

As Emma and Kitty slept in their respective beds, the door to their room creaked open, and in crept Sanders and MacArthur from the Police Cadets team. They were carrying feathers and some long rope, and while MacArthur was grinning excitedly, Sanders just seemed to look complacent about the whole thing, only going along with it to please her partner.

They went over to the beds, and proceeded to tie the Sisters down to them tightly with the rope. This got them to slowly awaken from their slumber, to see what was being done to them. "What the?" Kitty asked in puzzlement. "What do you two think you're doing?!" Emma demanded some answers.

"Relax, we're just looking to have some fun, and you seemed like the perfect candidates for us to have it." MacArthur explained casually. "Correction; YOU'RE looking to have some fun, you just made me tag along for the ride." Sanders deadpanned to her partner, who was oblivious to the nicer cop's remark. Sanders rolled her eyes as she went over to Emma, while MacArthur walked over to Kitty, and began to remove her long socks, so that both sisters would be barefoot.

Both Emma and Kitty's eyes went wide, as they knew what was coming, and they struggled to get out of their restraints, ultimately being unsuccessful. Sanders placed one of her hands on one of Emma's feet, and the tip of her feather on the other, and she started to tickle them gently and slowly. MacArthur followed suit with Kitty's feet, but tickled them at a quicker and more vigorous pace.

Both sisters had different reactions to these tickly sensations. Emma was just giggling lightly, but Kitty had exploded into a fit of laughter. "Ihihihihihihihis thihihihihihihihihihis reheheheheheheheally nehehehehehehecessary?" Emma questioned their motives. "Not really, like I said, I was honestly roped into this." Sanders dryly remarked, as she ran both her tickling tools in a circular motion on Emma's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHEHEASE UHUHUHUHUHUP, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT SOHOHOHOHOHOHO ROHOHOHOHOHOHOUGH!" Kitty bellowed with laughter. "I'm sorry, did you say 'not so rough?' Have you met me? Rough is just how I roll!" MacArthur stated as she scribbled her fingers at her victim's right heel, while stroking her feather up and down on her left sole.

As the Cadets continued, their contrasting tickling methods were just as opposite as they themselves were from each other, and it also suited their personal beefs they had with their victims. Whereas Sanders didn't have much of a problem with Emma, MacArthur didn't like how nice Kitty was known for being, thinking of it a sign of weakness that's only good for participation ribbons, and not cash prizes of one million dollars.

"Come on now, Sanders! That's kindergarten stuff! Put some more oomph into it!" She told her partner to liven up her tickling. "You do things your way, and I'll do them mine." The more level-headed cop remarked coolly, before going back to her gentle, non-antagonistic tickling on Emma's feet.

They proceeded to move onto their long arches, and tickle there, as well. Emma seemed to be taking this as well as she has this whole tickling thing; mild annoyance, but not really all that serious about it. But Kitty seemed to be getting more and more anxious to get out of this. Maybe that had to do with the fact that the one tickling her was an aggressive, brutish hothead.

It just got all the more worst for her when she moved on to her toes, and tickled them as they curled and wiggled. "JUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP, AND LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUS GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She begged and pleaded as she pounded her fists on the bed, and had tears streaming down her cheeks. But MacArthur was still just as ruthless as she was from the beginning.

They finally stopped after a while, and untied the sisters from their beds, hurrying on off to their own room. Emma just sat up, and rubbed at the slight rope burn that had formed on her arms. When she looked over to check on Kitty, she seemed to be taken aback.

The younger sister had a look of unbridled fury on her face, combined with a desire to get back at her tormentor. "If she thinks I'm just going to let her get away with that scot-free, she's got another thing coming! Let's go!" She got up, grabbed Emma's hand, and took her out the door to find the room the Cadets were in.

Speaking of the Cadets, they were just about getting ready for bed themselves, as MacArthur had her arms folded behind her head, satisfied with their work. "We done good, Sanders. We done good." She remarked casually as she sighed. "Don't you think we were a little harsh on them, though?" Sanders asked concernedly. "Pfft, the way I see it, they'll be thanking us for toughening them up. Besides, you know what they say; time heals all wounds." She stated as she promptly fell asleep and began snoring obnoxiously.

Sanders groaned as she slipped on a pair of noise-cancelling headphones, and tried to fall asleep, as well. As they slept, their door creaked open, and Kitty had gone and gotten into their closet to find the same rope and feathers these two had used on them. She grinned devilishly as she grabbed some supplies, and passed the rest over to Emma.

They proceeded to tie the Cadets down to their beds now, and they were startled awake by what was going on. "What was that you said before about how 'time heals all wounds'?" Sanders snarked as she glared over at her more aggressive partner. "Uhh…" MacArthur didn't have an explanation and instead promptly tried to bust through her ropes, not having any luck. Seemed that because she was much more hefty, she was tied down more tightly, and with more rope, as well. She really did not want to get put through this, as she was immensely ticklish.

Both sisters took their place at the bed of their respective tormentors, ready to get some retribution. Emma was just like Sanders was with her, slowly and gently tickling her feet, getting some light giggles. Meanwhile, MacArthur was an absolute laughing wreck, as Kitty was getting some cathartic pleasure in seeing her squirm as she vigorously and rapidly assaulted her soles with fingers and feathers alike.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T!" She cackled like a hyena as she couldn't so much as pull her feet away. "Thihihihihihis is the lahahahahahast tihihihihime I lehehehet yohohohou rohohohoohope mehehehe into yohohohohour hahahare-brahahahahained schehehehehehemes." Sanders scolded her partner as she giggled.

So the two mall cops were just left there, at the complete and utter mercy of the two sisters. Kitty especially took pleasure in tickling each one of MacArthur's toes, including underneath them and between them, as well. Emma kept at her post for a while, before she finally decided that enough was enough, and proceeded to untie Sanders from her bed and help her up.

"No hard feelings, Kitty was just really eager for some payback." Emma explained as she walked up to Sanders. "Yeah, don't worry, I guess I had this coming for aiding MacArthur." The cop was fine with getting her turn at being tickled. Turnabout is fair play, after all.

They turned and saw that Kitty was now laughing as well, having some real fun with this, as she continued to tickle MacArthur's feet mercilessly. "Hey, um, you wanna come back to my room to spend the night?" Emma offered Sanders as she gestured towards the door.

"Sounds nice, I could do with going a night without some obnoxious snoring. But what do we do about these two?" The cop pointed her thumb at their partners. "Let's just leave them be, they'll keep each other busy for a while." The lawyer-in-training suggested, and with that decision made, the two were up and out the door, leaving the tied down MacArthur at the wrath of the vengeful Kitty still tickling at her feet with delight.

"ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHGHT! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY, JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOP TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING MEHEHEHEHE, AHAHAHAHAND LEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The cop begged and tugged at her restraints. "Never!" Kitty cried out dramatically, before she sunk her fingernails back into her victim's soles, and brushed the feathers between her toes. The cop's hysterical laughter and the selfie-taking girl's triumphant laughter were the last sounds those two would be hearing for the rest of the night.

**Alright, hope you guys like that one. I apologize if it seemed like the tickling only focused on one of each pair as it happened, but the more I think about it, MacArthur and Kitty DID have a bit of a rivalry in the actual show, while Emma and Sanders didn't have anything personal with each other, so I figured it would make sense.**


	28. Scarlett's New Machine

**This idea comes from Angelblue13257**

The Police Cadets were feeling down right now. Despite having a spectacular run on the Ridonculous Race, they only got awarded second place for their troubles. And while 2nd place was nothing to scoff at (unless you were the Ice Dancers), the fact that they were so close to the million, only to come up with nothing in the end, was really quite a damper on their confidence.

Sanders was just lounging on the couch in their apartment. While she was happy that her arm had made a full recovery, she was still feeling that disappointment about the finale outcome sink in. She gave a sad sigh as she continued to flip channels on the TV, not really even paying attention to what was on, until MacArthur came into the room, holding what looked to be a newspaper.

"Hey partner, check this out!" She showed her the front page of the paper. It showed Scarlett, one of the newer contestants from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. "Says here that she's invented some kind of tickle machine that needs testing, and that any volunteers who decide to take part would be paid a pretty penny. Not as much as the million, but anything's better than nothing, I suppose."

Sanders was a bit skeptical about the idea, because she had briefly seen Pahkitew Island, but from what that brief watching had shown her, was that Scarlett had quite the brief stint as an evil genius, and she had tried to blow up the island and everyone on it, only to be foiled and promptly disqualified. And while the paper said that she had gotten back on the right track, you could never be too sure. "I don't know about this, MacArthur. Can we really trust somebody like that?" She asked cautiously.

"Ahh, it's just some voluntary tickling, it's not like she'll try to dissect us or something. Besides, I already signed our names in on the submission paper." Sanders had promptly gotten into her partner's face with a look of fury. "What?! Why would you just sign me up for getting tickled, without actually asking me first?! Especially when you know that I'm EXTREMELY ticklish!"

It seemed that despite feeling guilty about being the reason for Sanders' arm breaking, MacArthur still had the tendency to make bull-headed decisions, without thinking ahead first. "Pfft, you worry too much, now come on! Let's get going!" She grabbed her partner, picked her up, and headed out the door, carrying the protesting Sanders over her shoulder.

Down at the research lab, Scarlett was looking over the submission sheets that MacArthur had sent her. She mulled over the information about both cops' most sensitive tickle spots, and tinkered with her machine to focus on their respective spots during the testing. She suddenly got a knock at the door, and was pleased to see her volunteers standing there, as MacArthur finally placed Sanders back down.

"Welcome, officers. I assume that you're both ready?" The quiet brainiac asked. "Might as well, just to get this over with." Sanders grumbled, still not happy about this whole ordeal. "Aww come on, we're tough as nails, remember? We'll get through this just fine." MacArthur dismissed her partner's attitude as they followed Scarlett over to two tables.

"Excellent, now if you two will just lay down here, and I'll strap you in, then we'll get this started." She told them. Both cops did as they were told as Scarlett used thick belts to strap them down, restraining their arms above their heads, and keeping their ankles close together. She had also opted to make some adjustments with their attire. She rolled Sanders' shirt up to the point where her midriff was revealed, and she rolled up MacArthur's sleeves and removed her footwear, leaving her bare feet exposed.

"Now then, I'm going to go through each level of power, starting off with beginner." She turned a dial on a remote, and 8 robot hands popped out. They each had 1 feather, and there were 4 hands for each cop, so they would be dealing with 4 feathers tickling them. At Sanders' table, they began to tickle her belly, sides, and ribcage. For MacArthur, they began to tickle her underarms and feet.

Because they were only on the first level, the feathers brushing against their skin was nice and gentle, considering how soft they were. "Hehehehehehehehehe! Thehehehehere, yohohohou seeheeheeheehee? No prohohohohohoblem, at ahahahahahahahall." MacArthur told her partner amongst her giggles. "Juhuhuhuhuhuhuhust shuhuhuhuhuhuhut uhuhuhuhuhup!" Sanders bit back.

Scarlett watched this from behind a desk, and smiled as she took some notes. After letting it go on a little while longer, she slowly turned up the dial to the medium level, getting more hands with feathers to pop out, and add more to the process. Sanders' entire midsection was being attacked by feathers now, while MacArthur just got more parts of her feet being tickled.

Now things were getting a little more unbearable, as the giggling had turned to light laughter. "It's fihihihihihihihine, nohohohohohoho bihihihihihiggie! We're stihihihihihihihill goohoohoohoohoohoohoohood!" MacArthur chortled as she struggled to maintain her confidence. "Mahahahahahahahahahahaybe yohohohohohohohou ahahahahahare!" Sanders retorted as she began to squirm around in her restraints.

As time went on, Scarlett decided it was time to kick things up a notch, and turned her remote all the way to the highest setting. Now an entire array of feathers of all different lengths and colors were being brushed across each inch of sensitive skin that were exposed on both cops. They were both roaring with hysterical laughter now.

"AHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIHIHIHIHIHIS MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE BEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEN A HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUGE MIHIHIHIHIHIHISTAKE ON MY PAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHART!" MacArthur howled as there was no conceivable way for her to pull away from the feathers. "OH GEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEZ, YA THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHINK?!" Sanders snarked as she laughed. She really wished her partner were more rational like she was, and thought ahead of what circumstances may happen to them.

Scarlett finally felt satisfied with all the information that she had gotten out of this procedure, and proceeded to turn the machine off. However, she found herself struggling, as the dial must have gotten stuck, and wouldn't budge. "AREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN'T YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU GOHOHOHOHOHOHONNA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS?!" Sanders called out to her.

"Unfortunately, the machine doesn't seem to be responding to the controls." The genius put a finger to her chin as she pondered to herself. "Perhaps I should have spent more than two weeks working on what's essentially a form of artificial intelligence." As she mused to herself, she took a while to notice that now, apparently more and more robot hands kept popping out with more feathers to add in more.

The machine seemed to be gaining a mind of its own, and found new ways to really drive the Police Cadets mad. The hands all brushed their feathers at different speeds. For Sanders, one hand had stuck its feather into her belly button, and proceeded to swirl it around in there. For MacArthur, the hands were "sawing" their feathers between each of her toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" MacArthur was begging and pleading for this to stop, as tears streamed down her face from how hard she was laughing. What was she thinking getting them involved in this?

Scarlett continued to fiddle around with the remote control, trying desperately to shut off her machine, but not having any luck. With that strategy being a failure, she raced over to the outlet where the machine was plugged in, and she pulled the plug out, the machine powering down, and the tickling finally coming to a stop.

The redhead stepped over to the tables, and began unfastening the straps holding the cadets down. "I apologize sincerely for this, officers. I never intended for this to go so far. There must have been some kind of glitch in the software that I need to work on." She apologized as Sanders and MacArthur just laid there on the tables, gasping for air.

Scarlett went over and got their payment, $400 for each of them, and handed them over to the cops. Sanders looked her reward over, and just gave a sigh. "No worries, it's not you that I have a beef with." She told the genius, before turning to her partner with a glare.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk when we get home." She stormed out of the room. "Aww, man!" MacArthur groaned in disappointment at that news. Sanders' arm reached back in and grabbed MacArthur by the ear, before starting to pull her out by it. "Ow! Geez! Hey! Come on! Not the ear! Ouch!" She continued to cry out in pain as her partner dragged her back to the apartment to give her a stern talking-to.

**Alright then, there's another idea done. I wanted to try something different and have each victim have different tickle spots, so I hope that's alright. As far as my thoughts on the characters here, I generally like Scarlett quite a lot. Sanders is alright, to me, and MacArthur, I'm honestly more neutral on.**


	29. Laughter's Not Always The Best Medicine

**This idea comes from aceman88**

It was morning, and over in the girls side of the Villainous Vultures cabin, Gwen was all by herself right now, still in her pajamas, just lying in her bed. She was feeling utterly miserable right now, thanks to this whole debacle she had gotten herself into.

She had only come back to this horrible, horrible show to try and make amends with Courtney, after the whole 'kissing her boyfriend behind her back' fiasco from 2 seasons ago, but was having no such luck getting through to the CIT. And all this egging on from Chris about how she 'really is a villain, after all' was really taking its toll on her emotional health.

The door was peeking open, and Zoey saw the state the goth girl was in, and felt bad for her. "Aww, that poor girl has been through so much on this whole show. I really wish there was something I could do to help cheer her up." She told her boyfriend 'Mike', who unbeknownst to her, was actually his twisted, evil alternate personality, Mal.

The young man merely scoffed as his back was turned, but was suddenly struck with inspiration on how to cause more chaos, as he snickered evilly to himself. He adopted his best impression of his host, and told the indie girl, "Uh, I'll think of something for you to do for her, and if I come up with anything, I'll let you know." He said, as he pushed her back to the Heroic Hamsters cabin, instructing her to get dressed.

He turned back towards the Vultures cabin, and pulled a ball gag and some duct tape out from behind his back. Before breaking Sierra's phone, he leafed through it and found out some trivial information about all the contestants on her blog, but among all those facts was something that he could really benefit from knowing about. Turns out Gwen was immensely ticklish, and absolutely hated being tickled. So he figured, what better way to worsen her mood than restrain her for some tickly assault?

He quietly crept in to put his plan into motion, and rolled under the bed to stay out of the goth girl's sight. Because she was just lying in bed by herself with her eyes closed, she didn't notice her cabin being invaded. He quickly got to work, and strapped her down to the bed with the tape, pinning her arms to her sides. "Huh?! Hey, what the-?!" She tried to ask what was happening, before Mal placed the gag in her mouth, muffling her speech. Mal stepped out and gave her an evil smirk that left her unsettled.

"Hehehe, if you thought your time this season was bad now, you've got another thing coming." He told her darkly. With his dirty work done, he crept back out and found Zoey coming out, fully clothed. She noticed what had happened to Gwen, and gasped. "Ugh, I bet it was that awful Heather! I won't stand for this, I've gotta get in there and untie her." She said as she went to go help Gwen, before Mal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on now, Zoey. Think about the position she's in right now. And remember what you told me about? What your mom used to do for you to cheer you up when you're sad? Why not do that for her now before letting her go?"

The redheaded girl thought about this for a moment, and smiled brightly at the suggestion. "Wow, that's a really great idea. Thanks Mike, I think I'll go do just that!" She said as she walked into the cabin, really looking forward to help perk up the miserable girl. "Sure thing, babe. You have fun now." Mal called out to her, turning around to snicker sinisterly again once she was out of hearing range.

When Gwen saw Zoey come into the cabin, she tried to tell her to set her free, but she was still muffled from the gag stuffed in her mouth. "Zmmy!Plmmme! Gmm mm omt mf hmre!" She cried out as she wriggled around in the duct tape, being unable to break free.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll get you out of there. But first I want to cheer you up." She said as she walked over to the bed and lifted Gwen's shirt up to leave her pale stomach exposed. "Aww, what a cute belly you have. This is gonna be fun!" She said as she began to wiggle her fingers playfully, and start to wiggle them on the goth's stomach.

Her eyes went wide, as the feeling of discomfort filled her stomach. She didn't really want to deal with this right now, and tried to fight the smile forming on her face, but not having any success. "Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmm! Nm, stmhmhmhmhmhmhmp!" She tried to cry out between giggles. But because she couldn't speak clearly, Zoey thought the smile on her face meant she was liking this, so she continued on, tickling up and down on her stomach.

"Aww, you like the tickles? I'm glad to hear that! Yee, yee, yee~!" She cooed as she tickled the outer part of her belly with one hand, and took a single finger with her other hand, and began swirling it around in her belly button.

"Nhmhmhmhmhmhm! I hmte thmhmhmhmhms! Cmhmhmhmhmt mt omhmhmhmhmt!" She once again tried to voice her hatred of this torture, but still not having any luck at all. And the indie girl was just too naïve to read into any of it, oblivious to how much she was really stressing Gwen out even more.

She kept this going on for a little while longer, before she decided to stop and try a different spot that she had in mind. She beamed excitedly as she went to the end of the bed, and found Gwen's bare feet just barely dangling over the edge.

"Oh boy, such cute feet like this should get something more special than fingers! This looks like a job for my lucky feather!" Zoey reached into her pocket, and pulled out a soft, colorful, fluffy looking feather. Gwen's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, as that feather looked it would tickle even more than Zoey's fingers. "Nm! NM PLMMSE! PLMMSE NMM TMMT! JMMT LMM MM GM!" She said as she desperately tried to break free again.

"Aww, someone's really eager, isn't she? Alright then, I won't keep you waiting!" She said as she placed the tip of the feather on the heels of Gwen's feet, and began to stroke up and down on them with it. "HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM! NHMHMHMHMHMHMHM, STMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMP MT! I CMM'T STMMD THMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMS! LMHMHMHMHMHMHMT MM OMHMHMHMHMHMHMT!" She howled in muffled laughter, begging and pleading to be let go.

But Zoey just giggled to herself as she slowly trailed up to Gwen's arches and soles. "Coochie, coochie, coochie~! Tickle, tickle, tickle~!" She was having an absolute blast with tickling Gwen, and seeing her smiling and laughing like she was made her feel good. Oh, how the poor, naïve girl would be devastated when she learned the truth.

Zoey got to Gwen's toes, and gave them the full works, as they curled and wiggled helplessly. In addition to stroking them with her feather (both under them and in-between them), she also played the "Little Piggy" game with each one of them. Gwen had tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard, as well as from how agonizing this whole procedure was for her. "ZMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMY, PLMHMHMHMHMHMHMSE! JHMHMHMHMHMT STHMHMHMHMHMHMHP ALRHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMDY!" Her voice was getting hoarse from all this tickling, and she just wanted it to end.

Zoey finally stopped, and allowed Gwen to catch her breath, before starting to unstrap her from the bed. "Sooo, how did you like it?" She asked innocently as she took the gag out of her mouth. She was surprised to see the goth girl glare at her harshly. "How'd I like it? HOW'D I LIKE IT?!" She roared with fury. "IF YOU BOTHERED TO TAKE THE GAG OUT, AND LET ME SAY IT, I CAN'T STAND BEING TICKLED! EVER STOP TO TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION?!" She was getting red in the face.

Zoey just sat there in bewilderment as she took on the berating. "But...but my mom always...and Mike said..." She tried to explain, but finding herself unable to put it into exact words. "What? You thought just because YOU loved it, and someone suggested you do it, you think it's alright to just go through with it, without asking ME first? Yeah, that's totally a smart decision on your part." She huffed sarcastically with her arms crossed.

Zoey felt tears of hurt feelings coming to her eyes. "I just...I just wanted to cheer you up. You've been so sad this whole time, and I thought I could help make you feel better..." She said as she began to cry at how her plan had utterly backfired, because she ignored Gwen's advice, and just assumed she'd find enjoyment out of this whole thing.

Knowing she had been too rough on the innocent redhead, Gwen sighed and patted her on her head. "Alright, I'm sorry. You had good intentions, but next time, please come to me first before you go through with something like this again, alright?" She asked gently. Zoey wiped her tears away and nodded as she smiled. "Okay. Okay, I will."

"Good." The goth girl brought Zoey in for a gentle hug, which the indie girl was more than happy to accept. She definitely learned a lesson from this experience, and would be having a serious talk with her boyfriend when she saw him again.

**Alrighty, that's another idea down. This idea was suggested to counter against all the one-shots where tickling was used as a means of cheering someone up. And I definitely see aceman88's point, some people don't like tickling, and are uncomfortable by the idea of it. Regarding my feelings on Zoey and Mike, seeing as how they're part of the "terrible trio", you can imagine I'm not too keen on them, like a vast majority of the fanbase.**

**But can you really blame me? Mike's an inaccurate portrayal of a real life disorder, and Zoey was just so oblivious and bland. She said she would take down Mal, she brings him to the finale. She gets warnings from other contestants about him, she ignores those warnings. Like, for those who do find enjoyment from them, it's fine if you do, but I just couldn't get invested into them, at all.**


	30. Twin's Pig Punishment

**This idea comes from aceman88**

Amy was sitting by herself alone in the woods, trying to get some peace and quiet. This entire stupid show had been absolutely horrible for her so far. Everyone on her team had their own, special ways of getting on her nerves to a great degree.

Her lame-o sister Sammy was an embarrassment, that giant freak Jasmine actually took her side and liked her for some reason, Rodney was a bothersome pervert who fell in love with just about any girl who so much as talked to him, Max was an aggravating basket case whose inventions always mucked everything up, Scarlett was one of those annoying bookworm nerds, always taking some kind of notes and speaking in words too long and complicated, and Topher was an egocentric wannabe who actually thought he could over take Chris as host.

And it wasn't just the people on her team, the other team was full of all kinds of annoying freaks and weirdoes. And sure enough, one of those freaks had decided to come into the woods, as well. Sugar was looking to practice what she had called 'Craptry', being a combination of country and rapping music, in secret, so she hadn't noticed Amy. She cleared her throat, sounding like she was hacking up a hairball and begun singing. Not only was she very, VERY off-key, but she was absolutely cringeworthy and unpleasant to listen to.

"Sugar Silo, I'm wicked sweet, I tap it like a rabbit with a tasty beat! Cold like milk from a Jersey cow, I'm the queen of craptry, all should bow! Sugar holla~!" She went off on a very high note, that it caused Amy to cover her ears and grit her teeth in irritation, before she ended up blowing up off the pageant queen.

"Ugh, SHUT UP ALREADY!" She screeched at the pageant queen, who promptly stopped to glare at the mean twin. "You got a problem wit me, perfecting the next musical sensation?!" She hollered angrily. "No, I have a problem with how delusional you are in thinking that actually sounds pleasing to the ears! Like, as annoying as that fairytale princess is, she at least doesn't sound like she got her head smashed in by a truck!" That seemed to set the pageant queen from irritated with being interrupted, to full on bitter and vengeful.

"You do not say that Ella's singing is any better than mine, or I'll see to it that you really suffer." She said in a low, icy tone that actually had Amy frightened. She screamed as she got up and ran for her life, with Sugar chasing after her. "Get back here and take your lumps!" The country girl yelled out after the nasty cheerleader.

As Sugar was obviously heftier, she ran slower, and Amy had managed to lose her. But she knew she couldn't rest for very long. That country girl was sure to keep hunting her down until she found her. So she needed a patsy to take the fall for her, when she suddenly got an idea. She went up to the clubhouse and found her makeup bag.

After rifling through it for a moment, she found exactly what she was looking for; a fake beauty mark. She grinned as she got out some super strong superglue and slathered a thick layer of it onto the beauty mark before looking for her sister, Sammy.

Sure enough, the younger twin was just busy napping at the bottom of their treehouse. Amy placed the beauty mark on her sister's face, before smirking to herself. "While you are an absolute waste of flesh, Samey, you'll sure make for the perfect decoy." She whispered to herself, as she covered up her own beauty mark with some fair skin makeup, and hiding behind the tree before her predator could find her.

Sure enough, Sugar hadn't given up on finding Amy, and was on the lookout for that little brat. She saw Sammy just busily napping by herself. The pageant queen gave a bit of an evil smirk. "Big mistake, little missy." She said as she took the sleeping twin, and carried her off to put her through the works. Amy peeked out from behind the tree and mockingly waved them off. "So long, Sparemy. Thanks for being the perfect scapegoat." She said in a hushed tone, as she walked away and smirked while dusting off her hands. Once again, she had managed to create a mess that she had gotten out of scot free, and all it cost her was hopeless sister.

Meanwhile, Sugar took Sammy off to a remote point in the woods, and tied her to a nearby tree with some long rope. She took her legs, stripped them of her long white boots, and placed her bare feet onto a rock, before proceeding to tie her ankles down to it, to keep them from pulling away. Sammy gave a long yawn as she finally woke up.

"Mmm…what? What the…" She questioned what was going on, as she looked up and saw Sugar giving her a wicked looking grin. "Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up. "Uh, is there something I can help you with?" The good cheerleader asked obliviously.

"Nope, alls I want from you right now is to suffer, after what you said about my singin'! So prepare to face some major punishment, Amy!" The pageant queen told her, which left utterly confused. "Wait, what? I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't say anything bad about your singing, and I'm Sammy, not Amy." She said, but her words didn't seem to convince Sugar otherwise.

"Oh no?" She asked as she pulled out a hand mirror. "Well if you're so sure you ain't Amy, then how do you explain that mark on your face?" As she said this, she held the mirror up to the cheerleader's face. Sammy gasped as she saw her reflection. "Th-That's not real! It must have been superglued to my face while I was napping!" She exclaimed fearfully, as she tried to break free.

"Yeah, that's a _real_ likely story right there!" Sugar sarcastically replied, before placing her arms on her sides as she continued to berate the girl. "I'm too smart to fall for that old trick! I hope you're prepared to suffer, because I plan going hardcore and merciless!"

"Wh-What are you gonna do?" Sammy asked fearfully, not liking the sound of that. Sugar just grinned as she went over to a tree, and began shaking it vigorously, until a beehive dropped down from it. She picked it up, stuck her hand into the hole, and pulled it out absolutely smothered with honey, which she started to rub a thick coating of all over the girl's feet. On her soles, her heels and arches, in between her toes, not a single inch was left uncovered.

Sammy couldn't help but giggle from how much it tickled, while also cringing in disgust a bit at how sticky and gooey the stuff felt on her feet. "Eww, grohohohohohohohoss!" She turned away and gagged slightly. Sugar kept going until Sammy's feet were absolutely caked with honey, before she turned around, calling out and whistling.

"Here, piggies! Come on piggies, Mama's got a special treat for you!" She heard, before she got some squealing and oinking as a response, and was revealed to have been answered by the grease pigs from that race challenge, who came running over excitedly. Sugar pointed towards Sammy's honey covered feet. "Go on, babies! Go and get it!"

The swine's went over towards the cheerleader's feet, and began sniffing them curiously, before they began to lick the honey off of them. "Eeek! Nohohohohohohohohohoho, plehehehehehehehehehehease! Thahahahahahahahahat tihihihihihihihihickles, stohohohohohohohohop!" She giggled helplessly as she felt those tongues licking at her heels.

"You gonna apologize for dissing my signin', Amy?" Sugar asked with her arms crossed. "I alreheheheheheheheheheady sahahahahahahahaid thahahahahahat I'm nohohohohohohohohot Amy!" The cheerleader protested her innocence. "Well if you ain't gonna be honest, I guess I'll have to keep this going!" The pageant queen remained unconvinced by her victim's words.

The pigs made their way up to Sammy's soles, and licked up and down on them hungrily, getting some real hearty laughs out of the cheerleader. "Ahh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Lehehehehehehehehehehet mehehehehehehehehe gohohohohohohoho, I dohohohohohohohohohon't hahahahahahahahave anythihihihihihihing to sahahahahahahay sohohohohohohorry fohohohohohohohohor!" Sammy was left completely incapable of pulling away from the pigs, so all she could do was reason and hopefully get through that she wasn't who Sugar was looking for.

But the pageant queen was a near impossible tough nut to crack, as she was known for being extremely stubborn and stuck in her beliefs. And right now, her belief was that this girl was Amy, and not Sammy. "If you say you're not sorry, then you ain't getting out of this anytime soon!" She declared sternly as the pigs licked across Sammy's long arches.

After a while, the hungry animals made their way up to Sammy's toes, and started licking them as they wiggled and curled. "AHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Sammy cried out in laughter, as her toes were her weak spot. She tried using them to hold the tongues back, but the pigs just pulled them back out so they could continue.

Sugar watched with a dark smirk on her face, as she looked into the hive. "Oh, would ya look at that? There's still a good half of a hive full of honey for us to use to keep this game up!" She seemed excited by at this news. Sammy's eyes widened in panic at this idea. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE DOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T, I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T BEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR THIHIHIHIIHIHIHIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

So it was just a continuous cycle of constant recoating and feet licking, and the air in the woods was just filled with hysterical laughter, and wet slurpy sounds. Sammy just could not do anything to escape this unbearable torture. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she was also sweating heavily. Luckily, that sweat was what would clear her good name, as it helped loosen up the superglue to a point, where the fake beauty mark fell off.

Sugar just watched this with dumbfounded look on her face. All along, she was certain she had gotten Amy in her grasp, but it turns out she was completely wrong. She just stood there for a while, before she called the pigs off. "Alrighty boys, that's enough now." She told them with a wave of the hand. They understood and stopped, allowing Sammy to catch her breath.

"Whew…that…was…absolutely…unbearable!" She declared as she was untied from the tree. She saw that Sugar was completely embarrassed by this turn of events. "Alright, I don't like to admit it. I mean, I really, REALLY don't like to admit it, but…" she paused for a moment to sigh, before continuing. "…I was wrong, and I shouldn't have taken you without being certain that you weren't Amy."

Sammy wanted to give her an earful, but she knew the pageant queen had been deceived. "It's fine, you couldn't have known. She and I are identical twins, after all. Though if you'd like, you could…" She got up to whisper her plan into Sugar's ear, and by the grin forming on her face, she was liking where this was going. "You know, I would've gone for absolutely thrashing her, but that…that sounds just as good." She admitted honestly.

Elsewhere, Amy was just skipping stones across a lake, still feeling very smug about what she had pulled off. "That lamebrained schmuck is just as oblivious as the entirety of my team." She said as she smirked devilishly before she heard some squeals and turned around. She saw two big pigs charging right at her, and they pounced on her before starting to give her big, sloppy licks on the face.

"EWWW! PIG GERMS! NO! STOP IT! BLEAUGH!" She couldn't find the strength to try and wrestle them off of her. As they continued to lick, they cleaned off the makeup covering Amy's beauty mark. She looked past the pigs and saw Sugar and Sammy walking towards her with their arms folded, and smirks on their faces.

"I may look silly and dumb, but I catch on with time. So then, I hope your ready to get put through your paces!" She said as she grabbed Amy by the legs and dragged her off, with the pigs following close behind.

"Bye, Amy! Have fun with karma!" Sammy mockingly called out as she waved her sister goodbye. She turned around towards the lake, and stuck her feet in to wash off the leftover honey and the pig drool. She sighed in pleasure at how pleasant and warm the water felt on her feet. "Ahhh. After what I've been through, this really hits the spot." She said to herself with a relaxed smile on her face.

Later on, it was late at night. And in the same spot of the woods where Sugar was torturing Sammy, she now had Amy tied to a tree, and having pigs lick honey constantly off her feet. "EWWWW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIHICKY! GROHOHOHOHOHOHOSS! LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHE OHOHOHOHOHOUT OF HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" She cried out in disgust with laughter. But Sugar just chuckled evilly as she helped herself to some of the honey inside. "Mmmm, I can see why you boys love this stuff so much!" She moaned in delight at the sweet taste.

Back at the Floating Salmon's treehouse, Sammy was just finishing relaying the events of what she had been through today with her best friend Jasmine. "So in exchange for my forgiveness, she offered to take Amy away and put her through the same thing for the rest of the night!" She finished her story, and the two shared a good laugh at the whole thing.

"Aww, that's some great stuff, mate! Can't say that little Sheila didn't have it coming, for how she's treated you over the years of your life!" The Aussie said, happy that her friend finally caught a break. She had gotten into her bed, under her covers. "Well, glad to see you'll get to have a good night's rest." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Jas." Sammy smiled as she fell asleep herself. As she did, she peeked one eye out the window, and could still hear her sister's hysterical laughter, before snickering lightly to herself. She was glad to see that karma had finally caught up with her sister, and it felt so…sweet. As sweet as honey, as a matter of fact.

**Ahhh, I gotta say, it feels good to have written another one shot that features my personal favorite method of tickling. It's been quite a while since the last story that involved animal licking. On top of that, it's a Sammy tickling chapter, so I knew I was gonna have extra fun with this. I would like to give my thanks again to aceman88, not just for the idea, but also for allowing me to change the tickling focus to just feet, as well as letting me add in that bit of karma for Amy at the end of the story.**


	31. Never Sleep In Around Jasmine

**This idea comes from Angelblue13257**

The sun was beginning to rise, as morning came around on Pahkitew Island. And up in a tall tree, Jasmine was just starting to wake up as she stretched and yawned.

"I must say, that's been the best sleep I've gotten in a while." She said to herself as she begun to untie the rope keeping her ankle tied down to the branch she was sleeping on. Her thoughts were interrupted by some snoring, as she turned to see what was causing it.

She smiled as she saw that it was her boyfriend Shawn, and she was reminded of the previous couple of nights. Not only had he won back her love by willingly sacrificed himself for her during what looked like a zombie attack, but was really just the other contestants suffering from food poisoning, and had also single handedly taken down an entire army of Chris robots. And all of it was enough to get the Aussie to swoon at just how amazing the paranoid zombie expert was.

She reached over and shook him gently by the shoulder to try and get him to wake up. "Shawn? Come on, Shawn, wake up. Sun's rising." She told him in a soft tone, but he didn't seem to budge or hear her. So she tried it again with a little more force, getting the same results.

Jasmine was getting fed up with this, and tried to think of how she could get the zombie expert to awaken, when she saw that he was sleeping like her, his ankle tied down to a branch so he wouldn't fall off. Suddenly, she was struck with inspiration, as a grin crossed her face. While she was on good terms with him again, that didn't mean she couldn't have some playful fun with him.

She made her way over, and quietly untied the rope, before taking his other ankle, which was dangling off the edge, and placing them next to each other, before tying them down with both his own rope, and hers, as well.

She began removing his shoes, and allowed to drop all the way down to the floor. And she had to take a moment to admire what she was seeing here. Not only was her boyfriend both cute and funny, but he also had an amazing look pair of bare feet, as well. This was definitely going to be fun.

She raised both of her hands, and started to tickle his feet, using gentle pokes at his heels. A small smile creeped onto the boy's face as this went on. "Hehehehehehehe. Stohohohohop, thahahahahahahat tihihihihihihihickles." He murmured in his sleep between giggles. Jasmine just watched this while absolutely gushing.

"In addition to every other positive you have, an adorable laugh, too? You just keep becoming more and more fun, Shawnie." She whispered as she made her way up, and traced around in circles on his soles. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Wh-What the?" Shawn finally awoke now, and saw that Jasmine was tickling her feet with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Jahahahahahahahahasmine, whahahahahahat ahahahahahare yohohohohohou dohohohohohohoing? Cuhuhuhuhuhuhut thahahahahahat ohohohohout!" He protested whilst giggling and trying to pull his feet away. But they didn't so much as budge. "Oh no, Shawn. You slept in, and now this is what happens when you do. Coochie, coochie, coochie~!" She teased as she put some more vigor into her tickling.

"I'm uhuhuhuhuhuhup nohohohohohohow, ahahahahaharen't I?" He protested, but his girlfriend remained firm in her decision. "Consider this a lesson, Shawn; always try to be up as early as possible." She told him as she assaulted his soles with her fingers. "Duhuhuhuhuhuly nohohohohohoted, nohohohohohohow stohohohohohohop it!" He tried to reach over and push her away, but found himself unable to, as she was sitting too far from him.

He shook around from laughing so much, that he ended up tipping over the edge and falling. "WOAH!" He cried out and expected to have an unpleasant crashing into the ground. Luckily for him, the rope had kept his ankles secured so tightly to the tree, that they kept him from having a nasty fall. So now he was just hanging upside down from his ankles. "Uh Jasmine, think you can help me out here?" He asked as he looked up at her.

But now he was exactly where she wanted him to be now. "Sure thing Shawn, don't worry. I'll get you down...right after I finish my little game." She giggled to herself as she went back to tickling his feet, slowly dragging her fingers across his long arches. "Ahh! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Jahahahahahahahasmine, cohohohohohohohome on! Quihihihihihihihihihihihit it, hehehehehehehehehehehe!" He protested in laughter, as his feet swayed back and forth.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Shawnie!" Jasmine cooed as she traveled along every inch of her boyfriend's feet. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohoho, Jahahahahahahasmine, nohohohohohoho! Stohohohohohohohohohohop it, Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" As the zombie expert laughed, his beanie slipped off and fell down to where his discarded shoes were.

Jasmine got to work on tickling Shawn's toes playfully as they wiggled and curled. This was what broke her boyfriend. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AWW, COHOHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHN, JAHAHAHAHAHAS! CUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OHOHOHOHOUT, AHAHAHAHAND HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHE UHUHUHUHUHUHUP!" He cackled as Jasmine made sure to tickle in between each toe on both of his feet. "AHH! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I WOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T SLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEP IHIHIHIHIHIN ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE, JUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!" He begged as tears streamed down his cheeks, and he was starting to feel the blood rush to his head, from being upside down for so long.

Jasmine could see that he really wanted out of this now, so she stopped and allowed for him to catch his breath. "You doing alright?" She asked as she looked down at him. Once he finished gasping for air, he gave her a thumbs up. "I'm...I'm good...Now then, if I could just..." He reached up to untie the rope keeping his ankles tied to the branch. After fumbling a couple of times, he succeeded, and was free. He dropped down to the ground, landing on his hands and doing a proper backflip.

"Whoo! You sure can be ruthless when waking someone up in the morning!" He remarked as he gathered his shoes and beanie, and slipped them back on. She jumped down and landed right next to him. "Hehe, thanks mate." She tipped her hat to him before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Now come on, let's go see what's in store for us today." And with that, the couple were ready for whatever today's challenge would throw at them.

**So all Angelblue13257 really asked for is Jasmine tickling Shawn's feet after having slept in, nothing else. So I decided to innovate a little bit, and include some upside down tickling. My thoughts about Shawn; I like him a lot, I liked his relationship with Jasmine, and he was who I had been rooting for in Pahkitew Island's finale.**


	32. Big Feet, Big Laughs

**This idea comes from oparekumixavier**

Another day had come and gone for the cast of Total Drama Action. Today had a princess themed challenge, Justin was given the boot, and Courtney had won and gotten immunity AGAIN.

Speaking of the CIT, she wasn't found in the girls' trailer, as she was off talking with Duncan about something, most likely about how much of a reprehensible ogre he was. It left the others to ponder just how he was willing to put up with her rotten behavior, when he's been the only one who actually wanted anything to do with her.

Back at the girls' trailer, Beth was busy just ranting about how unfair it was that they couldn't boot their main rival. "I mean, seriously! I can't remember at any point she suddenly got so competent at this game! I'm almost convinced that Chris is just keeping her on for the sake of drama, kind of like what he did with Heather last season, you know what I mean, Lindsay?" The brunette had asked her best friend, but not getting any kind of response. "Uh, Lindsay?" She asked again.

But the blonde bombshell didn't seem to be listening to any of it. She seemed like she was in a depressed funk about something. Beth grew concerned as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. This finally got her attention to her best friend. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, it really stinks that we still have to deal with Courtney." She stated casually, before going back into her gloomy trance. "Lindsay, are you alright? You seem kind of down right now." Beth asked.

"Oh, it's just that...Ugh, that Duncan really knows how to make me mad!" She huffed out as she looked down at her boots. She had admittedly been thinking more about how her big feet got some teasing from the delinquent, than she had about anything else that happened today. She had always been insecure about how her feet's size, and how that would get criticism from others, and it almost was enough to make her resent herself for not being normal.

"So, that's what's been bugging you? Duncan's comments about your feet?" Beth asked innocently, as she saw Lindsay nod and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Seeing the bubbly, lovable girl in such distress was heart wrenching, to say the least. She wished she could do something to help perk her up, and thought of what possibilities there were. She looked to be strapped for ideas, before she suddenly got inspiration of what she could do, as a smile stretched across her face.

She reached over and gently jabbed a single finger at Lindsay's exposed belly. Seeing a small smile form on her friend's face, Beth was motivated to keep doing that repeatedly. Lindsay tried to back away from it, but Beth just made sure that her friend never left her reach. "Hehehehehehehehehehe! Stop thahahahat, it hahahaha tihihihihihickles!" She giggled as Beth continued on.

Eventually, she wrestled the bombshell down to the floor on her back, and proceeded to get all over her belly with both her hands. "Come on now, Lindsay! No sad faces! You really care about how you look, and I say that this mopey, sad look doesn't look good on you!" Beth said as she wiggled her fingers on Lindsay's belly, and took a single finger from her other hand, before sticking it into her belly button and swirling it around in there.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Beheheheth, cuhuhuhut it ohohohout! I'm reheheheheheheally tihihihihihicklish, heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Lindsay protested, but Beth just seemed to start tickling more vigorously in response. "Nuh uh, not until I lift your spirits completely! You are just too lovable for me to let you wallow in your misery." She said, and stuck to her guns, continuing to tickle all over her bestie's belly.

She kept this up for a while, before taking Lindsay's long legs into her lap, and starting to spider her fingers across them, starting at the thighs and the knees. "Ahh! Nohohohohohohohohohoho, stohohohohohohohop it! I cahahahahahahahahan't tahahahahahahahake thihihihihihihis!" Her friend laughed and snorted. But Beth just grinned playfully back at her before shaking her head, and slowly making her way to her calves and shins.

Now the blonde was getting really worried, because now Beth was getting closer and closer to her main weak spot. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Cohohohohohohome on Beheheheheheth, quihihihihihihit it! Yohohohohou wahahahahahanted a smihihihihihile, dihihihihihihidn't you? Wehehehehell loohoohoohoohoohoohook, I'm smihihihihihihihiling! Heeheeheeheeheeheeehee, sohohohohoho yohohohohohou cahahahahahan stohohohohohop nohohohohohohohow!" She tried to reason with her best friend.

Alas, her efforts were for nothing. "Nice try Linds, but you're not getting out of this quite that easily." Beth stated as her fingers lightly poked, prodded, and scratched at the sensitive exposed skin on the blonde bombshell's legs. After a while, she stopped and grabbed her boots, before tugging them off, and leaving a pair of bare feet that, while they were admittedly big, they were still cute and pretty, nonetheless.

"Beth please, I don't really want anymore attention drawn to my feet, so just please, don't do it." Lindsay pleaded with her best friend to stop this, and to let her go. "Sorry Lindsay, but admittedly, these were the spots I was looking most forward to." The brunette shyly admitted before starting to rake her fingers at her friend's heels.

"Wha-WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHETH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S REHEHEHEHEHEHEALLY NOHOHOHOHOT NEHEHEHEHECESSARY!" She insisted as tried to pull her feet away, but Beth kept a firm hold on her ankles, and proceeded to slowly make her way up to her soles, before tracing her hands around in small circles. "Coochie, coochie, coochie, Lindsay~! Gitchy, gitchy gee~!" Beth cooed playfully as she continued, trailing her fingers across her friend's long arches.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE, I'M SEHEHEHEHEHERIOUS! CUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT!" Lindsay pounded her fists on the floor as tears once again streamed down her cheeks, but this time, they were tears from laughter, and not tears from sadness. Beth held her toes back, and proceeded to tickle under them, and in-between them, as well. This was the real breaking point for Lindsay. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHETH, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP ALREHEHEHEHEHEHEADY!" She was starting to sound hoarse from laughing so hard.

Beth took notice of this and finally stopped, allowing the blonde bombshell to catch her breath. She also went to get a glass of water for her to drink, which she was very appreciative of, and drank slowly. "I understand you were just trying to make me happy, but couldn't there have been another way to do that? I feel so ashamed that it had to revolve around my feet."

"Aww, there's nothing to be ashamed of here, Lindsay! And there's nothing wrong with what your feet look like, they're still quite the sight to see! And more importantly, they make you who you are, wouldn't you rather stay true to yourself, and not be something you know that you aren't?" She asked innocently as Lindsay thought about this for a moment, before smiling gratefully at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Thanks Beth, I really needed to hear that." She said as she brought the brunette in for a hug, which she was more than happy to return. "Aww, anything to help out a friend, Lindsay." She told her as they continued hugging happily a bit more.

**Okay, another idea down. Lindsay is absolutely amazing, and such a lovable cinnamon roll. I like Beth quite a lot in regular TD, but the Dramarama version of her really gets on my nerves. Even if she had some moments of selfishness, I think it's safe to say that it was never to the same degree of Dramarama.**


	33. The Less Said, The Better

**This idea comes from aceman88**

Dawn was just sitting on the porch of the Toxic Rats cabin, trying to peacefully meditate, when she peeked one eye open and took notice of Brick and Jo sprinting their way back to the campgrounds, both having been on their typical morning jog, but those having been turned into a race back to camp. The jockette had been one step ahead of the army cadet, who fell flat on his face, exhausted, as Jo boasted in the glory of being first once more.

"Yes! I won again! You'll have to really step up your game if you ever want to match me in life, Brick-for-Brains!" She gloated mockingly down at the exhausted Brick as he worked on catching his breath.

"Hmph, pretty big words coming from someone who used to be in the same position as him." Dawn commented casually as she went back to meditating peacefully. However, Jo's shocked face quickly turned to a scowl. "What's that suppose to mean exactly?" She asked slowly and dangerously.

"Oh, I can see it exactly in your aura. You weren't always the tough, no-nonsense athlete you are now. You used to be just as much of a 'pushover' that you say Brick is, and got put down even more harshly than you ever have done to him." The aura whisperer calmly stated. As Brick got up, he turned to the jockette and asked, "Jo, is that the truth?" He asked innocently enough.

Jo's face was absolutely red with embarrassment as she stuttered, trying to brush these off as pure ridiculousness. "N-No, of course not! She's just trying to make stuff up!" "It's the absolute truth, and don't bother trying to deny it. I can read anyone like an open book." Dawn countered as she proceeded to get up and walk away to a more peaceful environment. Brick patted Jo on the shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face. "I had no idea that you had been put through so much. You have my sympathies." He told her as he saluted her and went off to do his own business.

Jo's embarrassed face was now one that was red with fury. Blondie had some nerve, having no trouble at all exposing the insecurities of some of the nastier people here. "Ugh, who does that girl think she is, casually stating people's secrets out loud, and acting like it's okay?! I've got to do something about her, but what?" Beating her up was out of the question, since that would make look even worse, but she quickly figured something else out that she could do.

She went down to one of the speedboats that would be used for today's challenge. She overheard something about the ammunition being seagulls that contained paralyzing venom. She figured now would be as good a time as any to test out if that was true. She found Dawn just perched on a log, unknowing of what was in store for her. Jo took aim, fired, and luckily struck her target, who gasped as she saw the animal that struck her in the stomach.

"Oh, you poor creature! Are you alright?!" She tried to stroke its feathers, but found herself unable to move her arms to do so. "Urgh, why can't I move?" Jo watched this with a smirk on her face before she went over and scooped Dawn up and made her way over to the Mutant Maggots cabin. Luckily for her, Zoey and Anne Maria were off doing other things, so she had the girl's side to the cabin all to herself now.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Dawn asked, and would have been struggling, if she could move right now. "Someone needs to teach you to keep your mouth shut, and I'm more than happy to do that teaching!" The jockette stated as she hung Dawn upside-down on one of the bunkbeds by her ankles, and proceeded to tie them to the frame of the bed with some long rope.

She proceeded to slip Dawn's shoes off, and let them drop to the floor. "Alright, get ready to be taught a long, merciless lesson!" She said as she took her hands, and began to scribble along Dawn's thighs with them, before stopping at the knees and going back. The moonchild's eyes went wide as she had to bite her lip. She was immensely ticklish, and tried to keep it together, but was having some trouble. You know how most people are more ticklish when their bare skin is exposed?

Well, Dawn wasn't like those people, and in fact, her purple tights just made the tickling even more unbearable for her. "Kkkk, no. Hehehe, cut that out." She had let a few giggles slip, but other than that, she seemed to be doing a good job at keeping herself composed. And Jo just couldn't let that be the case, so she knew she needed to amp up her mojo.

She proceeded to poke and prod at her shins. "Stohohohohohohohohohop, I dihihihihidn't knohohohohow yohohohohou wehehehere sohoho sehehehehensitive!" She protested amongst her laughter. "Well, maybe you should learn to be more aware of how some people like things about them to be kept to themselves!" Jo retaliated as she more vigorously put her fingers to work.

She really took some satisfaction in teaching this secret exposing hippie a lesson about privacy, and couldn't help but tease her, like she did everyone else. "Aww, what's wrong? Little Ms. Mind Reader can learn about people by just looking at them, but she can't handle a few tickles?" She sneered as she wiggled her fingers on Dawn's calves.

After tickling for a few extra minutes, and getting nothing past some light laughter, Jo decided to move on to her next biggest spot. She climbed up to the top bunk, and placed her hands on Dawn's feet, before starting to scribble on them, starting at her heels. Dawn finally let loose a string of loud laughter that signified this is where the tickling would really drive the moonchild berserk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!" She cried out in laughter and thrashed about upside down, slowly but surely starting to come off the paralyzing effects of the venom. Jo just slowly made her hands travel up from Dawn's heels to her soles, and traced small circles on them repeatedly.

The aura whisperer looked like she wasn't doing so hot. Her face had turned red from laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and the blood was rushing for her head, from being held upside down for so long. She couldn't do anything but continue to take Jo's torture like a champ. The jockette slowly trailed her fingers across her victim's long arches. She was clearly taking her sweet time with this, and didn't plan on letting up for a while.

Jo grabbed Dawn's toes in one hand, and proceeded to scribble underneath them. "EEEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, I'VE LEHEHEHEHEHEARNED MY LEHEHEHEHEHESSON! JUHUHUHUHUHUST PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP NOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" She cried out and begged hoarsely. Her pleas went unnoticed as Jo was taking some somewhat sadistic pleasure in seeing the blonde in such distress.

As she continued on for a good couple of minutes, Jo had noticed that Dawn had stopped laughing and trying to resist. She peeked out from over the bed to see that the moonchild had fallen into unconsciousness. Finally satisfied with her work, she jumped off the bed, and untied Dawn's ankles before placing her down on the bunk bed before whispering lightly into her ear.

"Remember this before you go saying anymore things about people out loud." She warned her before she made her way out of the cabin. A little later on, Dawn awoke with a startled yelp and a gasp. As she looked around to see where she was, she took notice that her tormentor had let her go. One thing was for certain, she now had learned a lesson that some people will do anything to keep their insecurities a secret from everyone else.

**Okay then, another idea finished. I do like Dawn and Jo quite a lot, as I feel that they both have untapped potential that the creators just didn't bother utilizing, and it's a real shame, honestly. Hope you guys are happy with this.**


	34. Carrie's Lion Troubles

**This idea comes from aceman88**

The Ridonculous Race had taken its competing teams to Las Vegas, where they had one of two choices to make. One of those choices involved one person on each team going through a course in dune buggies to collect 3 flags, while the other controlled them via a remote control from the watchtower. The other option was that they could perform a classic Las Vegas magic trick, in making a lion disappear. Regarding the latter, the Best Friends team were just about to take their turn.

Carrie was feeling some real frustration building up inside of her right now. Devin had assumed that they should go with Dune Buggies, because according to him, they "sounded tough", but then said that magic "sounded easy, therefore being super hard". But much more frustrating for her than his thought process, was his assumption that his word was what they should go through with.

"He's got some nerve sometimes. I swear, sometimes I wonder why I've even bothered trying to win him over all these years." She muttered to herself as she slipped into the purple assistant's dress. She was never one to pull out the stops to impress, yet she couldn't help but take a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She thought this dress looked nice, and it fitted her perfectly, leaving her long, lovely legs exposed.

She climbed into her side of the cage, and could see the lion bashing his head against the wall, seemingly trying to get out of his side and over to the blonde's side. She backed away as much as she could, feeling frightened by how scary he looked up close, but she braced herself regardless. The curtain came down and covered the cage, and Devin began to slowly position the lever needed to drop the divider and the lion offstage.

But somehow, he messed it up, and sent not only them down off the stage, but his partner as well, as evidenced by her scream. "Carrie?! Carrie, what happened?! Aw man, what did I do?! What did I do wrong?!" He asked panicked as he tried fiddling with it again to try and undo his mistake, but he wasn't having any success.

Down in the hole, Carrie was just beginning to sit up now, as she rubbed her head to relieve the throbbing pain that had started forming there. "Oww...geez, that smarts. Maybe we WOULD have been better off with the dune buggies, after all." She muttered painfully, before she heard low growls. Her eyes widened at the sight of not just one, but multiple lions gathered all around her. The main lion that was used for their trick began to slowly slink towards her, and she could do nothing but back away slowly and carefully. "Uh, hehe, nice lions, let's not do anything nasty..." She chuckled nervously as she suddenly screamed in terror. "DEVIN! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY, HELP ME!"

But no help came at the sound of her cries, as the lion just kept slowly walking towards her until he suddenly pounced and leaped on top of her. As they were now face-to-face, she stared into his terrifying eyes, and turned away, whimpering that this was the end. However, while she was expecting to be attacked, she wasn't expecting the kind of attack that actually followed. As she turned back around, she saw that the lion, instead of mauling her brutally, was instead just giving her big, sloppy, slow licks on the face, almost like he was testing out her taste.

Needless to say, even if she didn't see it coming, she was still absolutely terrified. "Eeeeek! No, don't do that!" She squeaked in a frightened tone as she tried to reach up, and push him away, but he quickly placed his paws on her arms to keep them pinned. She turned and saw that her legs had gotten the attention of the other lions Two of them slowly slinked over to them, and grabbed her shoes in their mouth by the toes, as they pulled them off, and tossed them aside tossing them aside.

Carrie's bare feet looked to be absolutely stunning, and they really complimented her legs rather well. The lions took notice of this, and seemed to be licking their lips in interest and hunger. Carrie realized what was happening and was about to protest, but she figured it wouldn't do her any good to try and say no to a pack of lions, so she just decided to go through with this. But she knew it would be difficult.

Two of the lions leaned in and began to slowly lick along her legs, starting from the thighs to the knees, while the other two began to slowly lick her feet, starting at her ankles. Immediately, she was already in a giggly fit right now. "Hahahahahahahahahaha, nohohohoho dohohohohohon't! I'm tihihihihihihihihicklish! Stohohohohop it, stohohohohop it!" She giggled as she watched them continue onwards. Their big, wet, scratchy tongues were going to be an absolute nightmare to bear for who knows how long.

The lions at Carrie's legs licked her calves repeatedly, whereas the ones at her feet slowly made their way up from her heels to her soles. "Pfff-Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Nohohohohohohoho, gehehehehehehet awahahahahay! Truhuhuhuhust mehehehehehehe! I tahahahahahaste awfuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhul!" She stated between laughs as she began to kick her legs at the tickly feeling, until the lions brought their paws up and used them to gently pin her legs down to the ground, to keep her kicking or trying to pull away. And they didn't seem to buy her 'not tasty' schpiel, since they had been licking for a while now, and had no plans on stopping anytime soon.

A couple minutes later on, and the lions were still busily licking away at Carrie's legs and feet. They went onward and put their focus on what they would soon discover to be her weak spots. The ones doing the leg work slowly dragged their tongues on her shins, while the pair licking at her feet made their way up to her toes and licked them as they curled and wiggled. This was enough to push this process over the edge for Carrie. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! OH GEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEZ, JUHUHUHUHUST PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOP! I THIHIHIHIHIHINK YOHOHOHOHOHOU'VE AHAHAHALL HAHAHAHAHAD YOHOHOHOHOHOUR FIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILL!" She cackled like a hyena as they continued.

The ones licking her toes tried to get between them, as well, but their tongues were a bit too big for them to fit in there, so they settled for just licking under them, as well as one-by-one. Carrie shook her head back and forth as she tried to keep it together, but found it nigh impossible to do, tears trickling heavily down her cheeks. She needed to find a way to get out of this mess. "ALRIHIHIHIHIGHT, THAHAHAHAHAT'S ENOHOHOHOHOHOHOUGH NOHOHOHOHOHOW! LEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHO!" She told her tormentors with a hoarse voice from laughing so much. But if they hadn't stopped before, why did she think they would stop now?

She looked around and tried to find something to fend them off. Luckily for her, she was struck with inspiration, as she grabbed the tail of one of the lions, and yanked hard on it. He let out a roar of pain that was so loud, it startled the others and got them to stop long enough for her to crawl away as she gasped for air. She grabbed a nearby chair, and was ready to defend herself with it. "Alright, back! Back, I say!" She declared before she took a long rope and thrust it at them like a whip. "I'm not letting myself become a feast tonight!"

All the negative vibes she had been feeling from today seemed to have some kind of effect on her. Devin's ignorance, his insistence, this whole lion debacle she had gotten herself into, it just seemed to give her the right kind of confidence to stand up for herself. She glared at them, they glared at her, and circled around her, and it looked to be a standoff between them. Carrie knew she had to find a way out of there, and fast.

Suddenly, she could hear Devin's voice calling out to her. "Carrie?! Carrie, can you hear me?!" He called out as he looked down through the hole, and grew panicked at what he saw. "Devin, quick! Catch this!" She told him as she took her rope, fashioned it into a lasso, and swirled it around before throwing it up, and allowing Devin to grab hold of it. "Alright, I've got it! Now I can pull you up out of there!"

And as he pulled, he lifted his partner up out of that hole, and away from the lions. Once she was completely out of there, Devin threw his arms around her in a warm hug, so relieved that she came out of that alright. She blushed heavily for a moment before returning the gesture. "Oh Carrie, I…I was so worried! I thought I'd never see you again…" His voice was speaking in a shaky, and hushed tone. The thought of losing her like that terrified him to the core.

Hearing how panicked he was for her touched her heart as she smiled. "Oh Devin, it's okay now. I'm safe, you don't have to worry anymore." She told him soothingly before they pulled apart from each other. They both looked down at her legs and feet, and saw how red and wet they had gotten from all that licking. "Ewwww, gross!" She groaned in disgust. Devin scooped her up and carried her in his arms, before taking her to the changing room.

Once there, he found a towel and gave it to her. She took it gratefully and used it to dry off her legs and feet, before putting it away. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she realized something. "Oh no, my shoes! I forgot them, and now they're still down in that hole!" She cried out in disappointment until Devin went and found her a new pair to replace her old pair.

"Thanks Devin, being trapped down there with those lions was terrifying! I certainly hope I don't have to go through anything like that ever again. Now come on, we need to try and find the Chill Zone while we still have time!" With that, they both changed back into their proper attire, and bolted out of the dressing room to try and track down the Chill Zone. After the traumatizing experience she had been through today, she very much COULD use a place to chill and calm down.

**Alright then, another idea that involves animal licking, another idea that I had a lot of fun with writing. Regarding my thoughts about the Best Friends, I do like them both, Carrie more than Devin, but just not to the same extent of other characters, on account of how admittedly dragged out their storyline had proven to be.**


	35. Cooling Off The Hot Head

**This idea comes from Angelblue13257**

The Ridonculous Race had just ended, and all the teams had gone back home. In the apartment of the Police Cadets, MacArthur was busy screaming into a pillow furiously. "Ugh! Seriously, that girl has got some nerve with what she did!" She screamed in a muffled tone.

She wasn't angry about her ranking, as 2nd place was nothing to scoff at, but rather she was angry about Josee. Maybe it was because of the ungratefulness she showed after the cop had SAVED HER FROM DROWNING, but that conniving ice skater with a freaky smile really knew how to make her blood boil, and she wasn't even here.

Seeing her partner all riled up like this, Sanders knew this wasn't going to be good, and had to do something to make sure she not only calmed down, but also that she let go of what had happened, so she desperately tried to think of something that she could do. She snapped her fingers as she was struck with inspiration.

She rushed over quickly, and pinched MacArthur's neck in a specific spot, in a specific way. As the hothead thrashed about, she suddenly found herself getting sleepy. "Shh, shh, that's it, MacArthur. Just go to sleep." Her partner told her in a soothing tone before gently bringing her down to the floor, completely out like a light.

Sanders wiped her brow in relief, as she had just avoided their home seeing any kind of serious damage. She heaved and hoed as she lifted her partner up onto the couch, placing her ankles on one end, and placing her wrists on the opposite end, letting her hands and feet dangle off the arms of the couch.

She went over to the closet and pulled out a roll of duct tape. She ripped off a couple long pieces, and used them to pin down MacArthur's wrists and ankles, to really leave her mobilized. She also looked, and saw that during her partner's roughness, she ended up knocking some of the feathers out of the pillow. But that would prove to be alright, because Sanders could use those in her calming down process.

MacArthur gave a long yawn as she was finally starting to awaken, but as she tried to get up, she found herself unable to. As she struggled to try and break free, she looked and saw the position that she was in. "Urgh! Uh Sanders, what gives? What's going on here?" She asked nervously.

"MacArthur, you've got to let go of Josee's horrible attitude. It's not any good for your health, or for our apartment." Sanders explained. "What?! I can't just let that go, all easy peasy! I'm sure you would be feeling the same, if that ungrateful little psycho had done it to you!" MacArthur screamed as she struggled some more.

Sanders gave a sigh. "And that's exactly why I had you strapped down, you would be all rambunctious and violent, and destroying stuff if you weren't. Now then, I'm just going to try and calm you down and make you feel better." She said as she walked over to her partner's midsection, with a feather in her hand.

"And just how do you plan on doing tha-AH! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She didn't get to finish her question, because Sanders had just begun scribbling her fingers on one of her sides, while also brushing the feather along her belly, as well. "Sahahahahahahahahahahahanders, whahahahahahahahat ahahahahahare yohohohohohohou dohohohohohohoing?! Yohohohohou knohohohohow hohohohohohow tihihihihihihicklish I ahahahahahaham! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" She giggled and squirmed.

"Yes, I do know, which is why I'm doing this. Besides, you've always done this to me before whenever I was mad about something, so I think it only makes sense for me to do the same for you." Sanders told her with a grin, as she continued onwards. She swirled the feather around in place on her belly, while getting at her left side. "Coochie, coochie, coochie~!" She teased playfully.

"Nohohohohohohohohohohohoho! Lehehehehehehehet me ohohohohohout of hehehehehehehehere!" She protested as she giggled and laughed. "Not a chance, I'm having way too much fun here!" Sanders shook her head as she switched over to her right side and brushed the feather against her ribcage.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Cohohohohohohohome ohohohohon, stohohohohohohohop!" She kept bucking and squirming, trying to get the duct tape to break, but not having any success. Sanders didn't let up, and she wouldn't let up until she succeeded in cheering her partner up.

After spending a couple more minutes tickling everywhere on MacArthur's midsection, Sanders stopped before she walked over to her partner's feet, and she began to slowly remove her boots. "I figured I'd say your weak spot for last." She said as MacArthur paled. "Oh no, no Sanders! Come on, just let me go! I'll be fine!" She shook her head vigorously, but Sanders wouldn't be convinced.

She kneeled down and began brushing two of the feathers up and down on MacArthur's feet. "Pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The strapped down cop laughed heartily as she those soft, delicate feathers danced around on the sensitive skin on her biggest weak spot.

Sanders laughed herself, as she was really having quite a lot of fun with this. She slowly brushed the feathers up from MacArthur's heels, and swirled them around in circles on her soles. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANDERS, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She cackled madly as she couldn't keep it together. As she threw her head back in laughter, her cap fell off her head.

Sanders slowly brushed the feathers across her partner's long arches as her feet flailed around helplessly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Her face was turning red, and tears streamed down her cheeks from laughing so hard for so long. But her partner didn't seem absolutely satisfied just yet.

Sanders held MacArthur's toes back and proceeded to tickle them with the feathers. "Pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES!" This seemed to be what broke the hotheaded cop. "ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, YOHOHOHOHOHOU CAHAHAHAHAHAN STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIS NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" She begged and pleaded to be let go.

Sanders finally stopped and allowed her partner to catch her breath, before going to start removing the duct tape from her wrists and ankles. "There we go, how do you feel?" She asked cheekily. MacArthur just glared at her for a moment, before sighing and bearing a grin. "Alright, I gotta admit, it did feel kind of fun." She admitted. "Though don't think that means I won't find a way to get back at you later."

"I know, but it was still worth it." Sanders said as she switched the TV on and they began to watch a couple programs.

**Alright, if I'm going to be perfectly honest, this one felt more like a chore for me, than feeling any actual enjoyment. These past couple of weeks, I have been busy with other things like college work, and helping with caring for my toddler brothers, and therapy, but the one who suggested this idea had been pestering me repeatedly over the last couple days to get it done. I just want to give a reminder to you guys that I can't always keep this series updated frequently, and that sometimes I need to take a bit of a break from it to focus on other things.**

**That is to say, I'll still be more than happy to do whatever ideas I can when I get the chance. But if I can't, that's still alright, my real life takes more priority. And I don't mean to offend the one who suggested this idea. I just wish for her to be more patient next time, and that I can't fulfill ideas right away. So with that said, even if I didn't have as much fun writing this one, I hope you guys are happy with it, at least.**


	36. MacArthur's Sweet Revenge

**This idea comes from Angelblue13257**

The Police Cadets had just finished up an entire day of brutal police training, and right now, Sanders was just exhausted from it all, and promptly threw herself onto the bed, completely unconscious and wanting to rest up.

However, the door creaked open, and MacArthur peeked in with a somewhat mischievous grin on her face. As she crept up to her sleeping partner, she took the moment to admittedly admire how cute she looked.

"Aww, she looks so peaceful like this...and that's something that's all about to change." She snickered to herself as she took out a pair of handcuffs and a roll of duct tape, and proceeded to restrain Sanders by the wrists and ankles, so as not to interrupt her from what she had in store.

Once she was completely held in place, Sanders gave a yawn as she began to awaken. As she tried to get up and see what was happening, she found that she was held down to her bed. "Uh MacArthur, what is the meaning of this? And why are you looking at me like that?" She took notice of her partner's playful smirk.

"Well Sanders, you remember how you tickled me silly a few days ago, to try and cheer me up? And you remember how I said I would find a way to get back at you? Well, now is the time for that." She explained as she went over to her partner's shirt, and lifted it up to expose all the sensitive, bare skin of her midsection.

Sanders went pale in the face, as she chuckled nervously, and tried to convince her partner to do something else. "Uh, hehe, come on now, MacArthur. Surely there's another way you cou-Ahh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" She didn't even get to finish, as MacArthur had already gotten to work, scribbling her ribcage with the fingers on one hand, and scratching her belly with the fingers on the other hand, leaving her a strapped down, giggly mess.

"Nice try there, Sanders, but you know what they say; what goes around, comes around." MacArthur stated as she continued onwards. And her tickling matched her personality; rough and vigorous. She made sure to tickle between each separate rib, and also swirl a finger around inside her partner's belly button. This really got Sanders to squeal with giggles.

"Eeee! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She squeaked as she giggled and laughed. She thrashed about to try and get away from her partner's merciless fingers, but they followed her wherever she could go with her limited movement options. "Now you know how I felt!" MacArthur stated as she switched things up and went for both of her partner's sides.

"Yehehehehehehes I dohohohohohoho! Nohohohohow cohohohohome ohohohohon, yohohohohohou've hahahahahad yohohohohohohohour fuhuhuhuhuhun! Yohohohohou cahahahahahan stohohohohohohohop nohohohohohohohohohow!" She laughed and squirmed helplessly as MacArthur poked and prodded at her sides. "Nuh uh, I ain't lettin' up until I get you in all the spots you got me in before!" The tougher cop proclaimed as she continued.

She finally stopped after a while, and allowed her partner to catch her breath. "There, you've gotten back at me, now please just let me sleep!" Sanders said between gasps for air. "Hehe, sorry Sanders, but while this is has been some nice revenge, I won't be satisfied with it until it's SWEET revenge. And I know just the thing that can make it sweet." MacArthur grinned devilishly as she went over to the door and left the room to go and get some things.

She came back after a while, carrying some chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. She walked over to her partner's feet, which were bare as she was asleep in her PJ's, and she slowly drizzled the chocolate all over them, before spraying a whole mess of whipped cream onto them as well, effectively turning her partner's feet into a feet sundae, or sorts.

MacArthur rubbed her hands together mischievously, while chuckling to herself. "Oh boy, I can't wait!" She declared as she got down on her knees and began to lick the sweet treats off her partner's feet. Sanders promptly exploded with laughter. "Pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" She cried out as she felt MacArthur's tongue torture her biggest tickle spot.

The tougher cop slowly dragged said tongue from her partner's heels to her soles, before licking around in circles on them. "Mmmm, oh yes. Oh God, yes! This is the ticket! So chocolatey, so creamy, I absolutely love it!" She declared as she continued to happily help herself, slowly dragging her tongue across Sander's long arches. "GLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD OHOHOHOHOHONE OHOHOHOF UHUHUHUS IHIHIHIS HAHAHAHAVING FUHUHUHUN, AHAHAHAT LEHEHEHEHEAST!" Sanders remarked as she pulled at her restraints, trying to break them, but finding her strength dwindling as the tickling went on.

Sanders was just crying from laughing so hard, and her toes wiggled and curled, unable to do anything to stop this. And now they couldn't even do that anymore, as MacArthur held them back and proceeded to lick them, as well. She made sure to get them one-by-one, along with in between them, and under them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MACARTHUHUHUHUHUHUR PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOP ALREHEHEHEHEHEHEADY!" She begged and pleaded, her voice sounding hoarse.

MacArthur finally stopped and licked her lips in satisfaction. "Mmm, finest dessert I've ever had!" She happily proclaimed as she began to undo both the duct tape, and the handcuffs keeping Sanders pinned down to her bed. "Alright, I got you back real good now, feel free to rest up. You certainly look like you need it." She told her exhausted friend gently as she left to go to sleep herself.

As Sanders curled up under her covers, she always knew that her partner was ruthless and cutthroat, but never took into account that also matched how she tickled. She would be sure to make a mental note from this experience.

**Alright, yet another idea done. I think this may actually be the first instance of a tickle scenario that happened after a previous scenario, didn't think I would actually get that done.**


	37. Police Cadets & Quiet Brainiac: The Test

**This idea comes from Angelblue13257**

Scarlett was busy sitting at a desk in her laboratory, working on some of her studies for college work. She felt incredibly lucky that her little evil stint that happened back on Pahkitew Island, where she attempted to blow up everyone on it in exchange for the million dollars, hadn't gotten her expelled. She would be absolutely devastated at the idea of her, one of the most highly intelligent students in her class, being dropped as a result of a poor decision on her part.

"Hopefully I never end up making that mistake ever again." She sighed to herself, as she wrote down some answers in her notebook. There was suddenly a knock at the door, which she got up to check on. When she got there, she found that there was nobody there, but she looked down to see a gift basket of sorts, filled with delicious food and a bottle of fruit juice. She saw that a note was attached to the package and took it off as she read it carefully.

It said that it was from the Total Drama producers, who after having banned her from ever appearing on the show ever again, offered this basket as a consolation prize of sorts. She seemed accepting of it, and began to open it up. She took the bottle of fruit juice and gave it a small taste. "Hmm...wow, that is quite...quite exquisite..." She yawned as she suddenly began to feel very sleepy. She dropped to the floor, completely knocked out and unsuspecting of what was in store for her.

She groaned when she finally started to come around, and when she tried to get up, she found herself unable to. She looked and saw that she had been strapped down to a stretcher, with her arms pinned above her head, and her bare feet dangling over the edge. She gasped as she realized that fruit juice she drank was laced with a powerful sleeping pill. She mentally cursed herself for letting herself be deceived, as she tried in vain to pull her limbs free, but found that she was unable to. The entire room had also gone pitch-dark, so she couldn't make anything out.

"Uh, hello? Is anybody here?" She asked as she nervously tried to look around, before the lights suddenly came back on, and she looked away for a moment. "Well, well, look who finally decided to join us." She heard a voice call. She turned and saw that it belonged to MacArthur, who was in the room right now, alongside Sanders.

"Uh officers, what is the meaning of this?" The redheaded genius asked cautiously as they circled around her. "Well, you remember a couple weeks ago, where you tickled us silly for research? Well, lately that's been making me curious about something, more particularly, whether or not YOU'RE ticklish. My partner over here says that we couldn't find out." The more brash cop explained with a devilish grin on her face.

Sanders looked to her partner, eyelids lowered in annoyance. "I didn't say we couldn't find out, I said we SHOULDN'T find out." She snarked, feeling concerned about the idea of them actually going through with this, being well aware of Scarlett's past incident. "Quit being such a worrywart, and learn to live a little!" MacArthur scolded her partner before they both walked over to the stretcher, Sanders in the middle of it, while MacArthur went to the end, where Scarlett's feet were dangling over the edge.

The quiet genius was panicking a bit, as she was extremely ticklish, and did not want to be involved in this, in any way. But alas, she was unable to do anything to escape this as Sanders placed her hands down on her sides, and began scribbling away at it. Meanwhile, MacArthur took some soft feathers from out of her pocket, and proceeded to stroke them up and down on the soles of the genius' feet.

Already, she had broke into a giggly fit, as she squirmed around helplessly. "Hahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohohohoho, stohohohohohohohohohohohop it!" She protested to being subjected to this. "No chance, poindexter, we aren't gonna let up when we just got started with this!" MacArthur dismissed as she dragged the feathers up and down on her captive's soles. "And don't you go getting any ideas on quitting, Sanders!"

The more level-headed cop just sighed as she really didn't want to be doing this, knowing full well it was going to end in disaster. But alas, she had pushed into a corner by her partner, and so she continued, scribbling one of Scarlett's sides with one hand, and beginning to use the other hand on her ribcage. Meanwhile, MacArthur had proceeded to slowly drag the feathers across Scarlett's long arches.

She couldn't even attempt to pull away from either of them, as the restraints really seemed to work like a charm. "I'm seheheheheheherious! It wohohohould behehehe in yohohohour behehehest inteheheherest if yohohohou stohohohop thihihihihis, ahahahand lehehehehet mehehehehe gohohohoho, plehehehehehease!" Scarlett tried to get the cops to quit now, before they regretted their choice.

But while Sanders seemed completely willing to follow her advice, MacArthur, being her typical headfirst, gung-ho self, wasn't keen on it in any sense of the word. "Sorry, couldn't hear you over the sound of your laughter." She feigned not hearing anything as they pressed on with their torture.

The ultimate mistake that they had just made was when MacArthur put her focus on Scarlett's toes and Sanders moved on to her stomach. This really got her to explode with laughter. "Pff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, LEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHE OHOHOHOHOHOUT OHOHOHOHOF THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" She begged and pleaded tearfully, only getting the same silent treatment for her troubles.

MacArthur even opted to tickle between toe as well, as they wiggled and curled in a desperate attempt to defend themselves, while Sanders even swirled a finger around in her belly button. Scarlett could feel a similar feeling of fury building up in her, as her head was shaking back and forth so fast, that her glasses flew off, and her hair became undone from its usual bun, to now being long and flowing down her back. She had gotten back into her evil schtick as she focused and strained.

"I…said…THAT'S ENOUGH!" She roared as she busted through the straps holding her down, sending both Sanders and MacArthur tumbling down to the floor. Scarlett stepped off the stretcher, her nostrils flaring with fury as she looked evilly down at the Police Cadets. "I tried to make it plain and simple for you, but you refused! And now, I'll see to it that both of you pay for your insolence!" She screamed at them. MacArthur looked unnerved while Sanders sent her a glare. "See? I TOLD you that this was a very strong possibility!"

Later on, Sanders was shown having been strapped down to the same stretcher that Scarlett was on, and they now had their roles reversed, with the redhead mercilessly wiggling her fingers all over the cop's midsection; stomach, sides, and ribcage in all. As for MacArthur, she had been strapped into the tickling machine that Scarlett had used on her and Sanders from before, which had a pair of robot hands scratching deep into her armpits, while feathers were brushed up and down on her bare feet.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP, LEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHE OUT OHOHOHOHOF THIHIHIHIHIHIS!" She cried out in laughter as her most sensitive spots were assaulted by fingers and feathers alike. "FROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOM NOHOHOHOHOHOW OHOHOHOHON, WHEHEHEHEN I SAHAHAHAHAY WEHEHEHEHEHEHE SHOHOHOHOHOULDN'T DOHOHOHO SOHOHOHOHOMETHING LIHIHIHIHIKE THIHIHIHIHIHIS, ACTUHUHUHUHUHUALLY LIHIHIHIHIHIHISTEN TOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHE!" Sanders called over to her as she cackled.

"You're no better, really. You could have stepped up, but you let her influence overpower your common sense, so you only have yourself to blame for this." Scarlett smirked sinisterly down at her as she continued. These two got what was coming to them for messing with her, and would soon learn just how merciless she could be, as she kept them there overnight to continue onwards.

The next morning, they had been set free, and were making their way to the door, before Scarlett stood in their way. "Now see to it officers, that this NEVER. HAPPENS. AGAIN." She told with emphasis to really prove her point. They both nodded fearfully before bolting out the door, back to their apartment to recover from the all-nighter they had been forced to endure.

**Alright then, another idea down. For those who were concerned about the lack of any new one-shots over the last 10-11 days, I apologize. I've just been busy with other things in real life, like taking care of trash, college assignments and midterms, looking after my little brothers, that kind of stuff.**

**And in addition to those factors, I'm also admittedly lazy, so sometimes I just don't feel the motivation to work on anything for prolonged periods of time. Hope that this makes up to you, at the very least.**


	38. BFFFL Tickle Fight

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

Katie and Sadie were both ready to have what they would consider to be the best sleepover they would ever have, considering the fact that they've been planning this for a while now, to make sure everything would be perfect.

Katie had packed up everything that she would need for this occasion, and was now happily skipping up to her BFFFL's front door. She knocked on it lightly, and a few moments later, Sadie came out with an oversized smile on her face.

"Eeeeee! Oh Katie, this is gonna be so super, duper AWESOME!" She said excitedly. "Omigosh, omigosh, I know!" Katie replied as they both hugged joyfully and squealed in delight, as they were known for doing.

"My folks have gone out of town for the weekend, on account of some business proposal. So it's just you and me together the whole time!" Sadie said as she invited her friend inside the house, and into her bedroom.

Sadie immediately grabbed one of her pillows, and playfully swung it at Katie's face. "Oof! Oh, so that's how you wanna go, huh?!" She called out in a playful threatening tone, before grabbing another pillow, and thwacking it at her friend's face now.

It became an onslaught between the two, that became more interesting for Katie as her pillow slapped Sadie in the belly, and had gotten a giggle out of her as she covered her belly with her hands. ". As Katie heard this, a playful grin crossed her face as she got an idea in her head. She wouldn't go for it now, though. She would wait for when she felt the time was right.

Later on, the two were just about ready for bed. "I've got to say Katie, I really had a lot of fun today." Sadie told her friend from her bed. "Same here, Sadie, though there is something I was wondering about before. It happened during the pillow fight." Katie crawled out of her sleeping bag, and went over to her friend.

She poked Sadie in the belly again, and just like last time, her friend giggled at the touch, and covered her belly with her hands. "Sadie, are you ticklish, perchance?" Katie asked curiously. "Uh, nope, not at all, hehehe." Sadie chuckled nervously before Katie got more in her face with her curiousity.

"Come on now, we're Best Female Friends for Life, remember? We should know everything there is to know about each other, so I should have the right to know whether you're truly ticklish. Please be honest with me." Katie insisted on nothing less than the truth.

Sadie sighed as she grumbled. "Okay yes, I'm ticklish." This got her friend to smile widely. "Excellent. Now considering that I asked, would you let me tickle you please?" She asked as Sadie gave a sigh. "Katie, it's late at night. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" She turned and saw her best friend had gone with the puppy dog eyes on her, along with a quivering lip.

"Pleeeeeeease?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice, and Sadie had to try and deny how cute her friend looked so far. "Ohh, don't make me say no to that face! I can't take it! Errrg…Alright. Alright, you can go ahead and tickle me." She gave in as she was tackled down to the floor by Katie.

"Goodie!" She declared as she placed her hands on Sadie's belly, and began poking and prodding at it gently. The skinny girl looked and saw her best friend with a big smile on her face as she giggled. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! The thihihihihihihihihings I dohohohohoho fohohohohor ohohohohour friehehehehendship!" She remarked as she giggled continously.

"You're going along with it because you love me, silly! And I'm really appreciative of it, and I love you too." Katie said to her as she scribbled up and down on her belly, as well as sticking a single finger into her belly button, and swirling it around in there playfully. "Coochie, coochie, coochie~!" She cooed teasingly.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sadie just continued with giggling and laughing as her friend assaulted her belly some more, before moving onto her legs, starting with going from the thighs to the calves and back. "Hahahahaha! Aww, you sound so super adorable!" Katie gushed over how cute her friend's laughter was as she glided her fingers across her sensitive skin.

"Sh-Shuhuhuhuhuhuhuhut uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhup!" Sadie blushed in embarrassment as she laughed. "Aww, but why? I'm just stating a simple fact." Katie said with a cheeky grin as she continued to slowly scrape her fingernails along her friend's legs, all the way down to the shins, which she couldn't help but give a playful squeeze.

Finally, she had gotten to the part that she was most looking forward too, as she took Sadie's bare feet into her lap, and started to rake her fingers up and down on them, sending her best friend into a fit of laughter greater than she had given off before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She cackled wildly as her most sensitive spot was poked and prodded at repeatedly.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle~! Tickle, tickle, tickle~!" Katie cooed teasingly, taking amusement in seeing Sadie laugh and thrash about on her mattress as her soles were scribbled, her toes were toyed with, and all around, having no inch of her feet go untouched. She finally stopped and allowed Sadie to catch her breath.

"Hehehe! That was loads of fun!" The tanned girl squealed happily. "Maybe for you." Sadie snarked before a mischievous smirk of her own crossed her face. "But I think I just figured my own way to have fun!" She said as she lunged at Katie and took her feet into her lap now.

"If we really are as similar as they come, they I would hazard a guess that you're also extremely ticklish. And if you figured out what my biggest weak spot is, I can only guess what yours is…" She said as she began to scribble into the soles of Katie's feet as an act of payback towards her friend.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOHOHOME ON, SAHAHAHAHAHADIE! I WAS JUHUHUHUHUHUST HAHAHAHAHAVING A LIHIHIHIHITTLE FUHUHUHUHUHUHUN!" Katie laughed out loud as her friend kept a firm hold on her ankles. "Yes, I know that. And now it's MY turn to have a little fun." Sadie said with a playful smirk as she continued to scribble all over Katie's feet for a while. While they were best friends to the end, that didn't mean they didn't find enjoyment in messing around with the other, every now and again.

**Alright, another idea down. Regarding my thoughts on Katie and Sadie, I'm honestly just neutral on the both of them personally. I am confused, though, about how they weren't brought back for the Ridonculous Race, considering they're a pair that could have used some good development.**


	39. Wonder-less Woman

**This idea comes from aceman88**

Total Drama Action had ended, and now Lindsay was just sitting on her bed in her room, sulking to herself. She felt utterly embarrassed right now. She was really starting to really prove how resourceful she was at the game, and show that she was more than just a pretty face, and then what happened at the end? She got herself eliminated because she wasn't looking at her voting device. Sure she had said that friends were more important than money, but still the fact that she had been responsible for her own elimination, because of her own mistake, really made her feel as stupid as people like Heather and Courtney always said she was.

She sighed at how bad that memory truly was for her, and how it really dampened her spirit as she buried her face in her pillow. "Oh, how could I have been such a fool?!" She asked, her voice muffled into the pillow. As she pulled away, she looked into her closet and found her Wonder Woman costume. And that got a smile on her face, as while her experience didn't end very well, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy that superhero challenge.

And that's when she was struck with inspiration about what she could do. "That's it! I may not have superhuman powers, but I'll bet I can still be a good superhero, and help people, and stop bad guys!" She got up from her bed, grabbed her costume, and went into her bathroom to change.

She came out, wearing her costume and admiring herself in her hand mirror. "Now then, I just need something to test out my skill. But what?" She asked herself before she turned her attention to her television set. A news report had just come on about how an ongoing number of homes have been broken into, and that their sources said the crooks, aptly named Ron and Alyssa, would be targeting the main bank in town next.

"That's perfect! I'll head down to the bank and stop those bandits from getting away with robbing it! It's perfect!" She beamed excitedly as she headed out of her house to make her way down to the bank. She was sure that she could make a name for herself by helping people, there was no way this could go wrong, right?

Lindsay was currently watching from aside as she waited for the perfect moment to make her presence known. Just as she had hoped, bells had gone off, and she could hear a voice calling out, "Come on, let's cheese it!" She was really giddy about this; it was sure to be her big moment! Just as the pair were coming out with bags full of money slung over their shoulders, she stepped out and blocked them off from going out the door.

"Not so fast, fiends! You aren't going anywhere with all that money! Not if I have anything to say about it!" She told them in a low tone that actually had them feeling concerned. She was absolutely sure that she had them right where she wanted them.

She pulled out her lasso, twirled it around over her head, and looked ready to throw it at them to wrangle them in. However, when she went to throw it at them, she instead wound up tying up her own ankles in in it, and tightly, for that matter, so she ended up tripping over and falling. She tugged at the rope around in her attempts to free her ankles, but found herself not making any progress.

The crooks shared a look with each other, before snickering sinisterly to themselves as they walked over and looked down at the helpless blonde. "Well, well, well. Looks like Little Miss Righteous here was in over her head about this, wasn't she?" Alyssa teased as she held Lindsay's head by her chin.

Ron looked to be thinking to himself, before he was struck with inspiration, as a grin stretched across his face. "You know, maybe money isn't the only thing we should get away with. Maybe we could take this little cutie with us to have some…"fun" with her, if you get what I mean." He explained to his partner, who caught onto what he was saying, and seemed to like it a lot.

"Perfect suggestion, my friend! That'll teach Blondie here a lesson for trying to get in our way and stop us! Let's go for it!" She said as she handed her money bag over to him, and she took Lindsay and slung her over her shoulder before they made a break for it. Lindsay pounded on the Alyssa's back as she struggled some more.

"No! No, put me down!" She shouted as she pounded as hard as she could, but considering how non-violent she was known for being, they barely had any effect, that is if they had any at all. She was utterly helpless and unable to do anything to get out of this.

They kept walking for a while, until they came up to an old, abandoned house. The crooks went to the backyard and found the door to a bunker that served as their personal hideout. Ron opened it up, and he and Alyssa went inside, before closing it shut and locking it from the inside.

The female bandit placed Lindsay down on a table, and proceeded to untie her ankles, before making her way over to her arms. However, Ron quickly stopped her from continuing.

"I don't think just one rope is going to make for very good restraints. Here, try this!" He handed her a full roll of duct tape. She graciously accepted it and got right to work. Using a thick layer of duct tape, she strapped Lindsay's arms down so that they were in the position of a T, before proceeding to do the same thing to her stomach, as well as her legs. She dusted off her hands when she was finished, and she admired her handiwork. "Alright, I would say this little beauty's ready for her punishment." She declared.

"Alright, let's do this then!" Ron exclaimed as he took his place at where Lindsay's legs were, and began to slowly trail his fingers on them, from the shins up to the calves. Meanwhile, Alyssa placed her hands on Lindsay's exposed underarms, and vigorously scribbled them. She was very thankful that Lindsay's costume didn't feature any sleeves, while Lindsay herself mentally chided herself for this same factor. "Pffff-Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohohoho, stohohohohohohohohohohohohop ihihihihihihihihihit!" Lindsay protested as she giggled, as she was unbearably ticklish.

"Stop? After we literally just got started here? Heh, not a chance." Ron shook his head as he continued onwards with his tickling of her legs, getting a particular bit of amusement from rubbing her thighs slowly. His gentle, slow method of tickling contrasted with his partner's more forceful, quick motions, as her long nails scraped and scratched at her victim's sensitive skin.

"Ahh! I'm seheheheheheheherious! If yohohohohohohohohohou bahahahahahahahahandits dohohohohohohon't stohohohohohohop nohohohohohohohohow, and lehehehehehehehehet me gohohohohohohohohoho, I swehehehehehehehehehear thahahahahahat I'll-" She threatened between laughs, before she cut herself off as she threw her head back.

"I'd say that you are in no position to be making threats of any kind, missy!" Alyssa grinned darkly, getting a real kick out of watching the wannabe superhero squirm at her fingertips. As she continued for a while, she suddenly stopped and got her partner to stop, as well. They left the table for a moment, which allowed Lindsay a brief moment to catch her breath.

"I don't think we should be the only ones having our little bout of fun right now, what's say that we bring in our "extra helper"?" She asked in a whispered tone. Ron quickly picked up on where she was going with this, and nodded his head vigorously.

"Another brilliant idea! You go get him and bring him here, I'll get things ready for him!" He instructed, as they high-fived before they split off from each other. He gathered a couple of things before he slowly walked back over to the table, where Lindsay looked up at him with a glare.

"Well, congratulations, you've had your fun! Now unstrap me from here now!" She demanded as she tugged at the duct tape, trying to get it to become undone. The criminal merely chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere, doll. Now then, for the next part of your torture…" He proceeded to take her long boots and pulled them off, dropping them on the floor, and grinning giddily at the sight of her bare feet, which, despite being larger than most, were still absolutely stunning and gorgeous.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be good." He said to himself, as he slipped on a pair of rubber gloves, and opened up an unmarked tin can, which was revealed to be contained with some meaty paste. He stuck his hand in, and pulled out a large scoop of the stuff, before starting to smear it in a thick layer on every part of Lindsay's feet.

The unsettling texture and the smell made her turn away and gag in disgust. And yet, despite feeling totally grossed out, she couldn't help the light giggles she gave, as the smearing lightly tickled a bit. "Hehehehehehehe! Ewww, gross! What IS that stuff?!" She asked indignantly.

But he just continued onwards with smearing her feet with it in silence. Along her arches, on her heels and soles, between each of her toes, he made sure not to leave even a sliver of skin uncoated. He grinned as he finished and stood up to let Alyssa back in.

She was leading in a Rottweiler on a leash, and grinned as she saw that their captive was all ready for this next part. "Hehe, perfect! Alright then Duke, we have a special treat for you right here!" She sweetly cooed to the canine, as she lead him over to the table. She tied his leash to one of the legs, and stepped back to watch the show.

The big dog curiously sniffed the blonde's meat-coated feet. Lindsay watched this with eyes wide with fear, before she forced a nervous grin on her face. "Uh, hehehe. Nice doggy, good doggy. Um…sit?" She tried to get him disinterested, but when that didn't work, she kept trying. "Uh, roll over. Lie down?"

But none of her commands did the trick, and what she was dreading ended up happening. Duke smiled as he let his big tongue roll out of his mouth, and he began to lick the meaty substance off her feet hungrily. The blonde bombshell was utterly unable to control herself, and burst into hysterical laughter.

"AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! ANYTHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING BUHUHUHUHUHUT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" She cried out in laughter, as she couldn't even pull her feet away.

"Let this be a lesson to not get involved with mastermind criminals' business, kiddo." Alyssa said as she and Ron grinned, watching this broken young beauty reduced to a laughing mess as their pet feasted on the treat.

Duke slowly and agonizingly licked from her heels up to her soles, and Lindsay just kept on laughing loudly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIM STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She begged and pleaded, but she got no sympathy for her troubles.

"Oh? But why would you want him to stop? You don't actually want that stuff all over your feet, now do you?" Ron asked with a smirk. "I DIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIDN'T WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEM TOHOHOHOHOHO BEHEHEHEHEHE LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKED, EITHEHEHEHEHEHEHER!" She retorted as she kept trying to break free, and ultimately failing.

The Rottweiler's tongue was about as big as a washcloth, and felt just like one as well; wet, and spongy. In other words, an absolutely unbearable tickly sensation as it was dragged across Lindsay's long arches. At this point, she was laughing so hard, that tears ran down her cheeks and made her mascara run.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS! IT'S SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLY!" She cackled wildly as the dog just continued to lick and lick and lick happily. He made his way up to her toes, and licked them as they wiggled and curled, in a desperate, but futile attempt to defend themselves.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT!" Her voice was getting hoarse was laughing so much. But Ron and Alyssa had other plans.

"You know, we still have more than half a can of this stuff to go through." Ron said as he showed the can of the meat paste. "And it wouldn't do very much good to just let it all go to waste." Alyssa added in.

Now Lindsay was really getting scared. This had easily proven to be the most effective method, so learning that they would actually be going through with it for an even longer amount of time was something she did not want to have happen to her. But alas, there was nothing that she could do to try and get out of this mess.

At least, that's what she thought, as suddenly there was a pounding sound at the entrance to the bunker. "Open up in there!" A voice from outside called. "Aw cripes, it's the fuzz!" Ron groaned distressed as the doors were kicked open, and down jumped 2 lady cops, one of whom quickly apprehended Ron and Alyssa, and slapped handcuffs onto each of them. "The criminals are down! Sanders, stop the dog!" She told her partner.

"I'm on it, MacArthur!" She responded, and went over to the table, beginning to untie Duke's leash from the table, and leading him away from Lindsay's feet, allowing her to finally catch her breath again.

"Oh…Oh, thank…thank goodness…The police are here…" She stated between gasps for air, as one of them got to work unstrapping her from the table and helping her stand up. "That's right, no need to worry anymore. We've got this." Sanders told her with a gentle smile.

Later on, as Ron and Alyssa were being shipped off to jail, Lindsay was given a basin full of warm, soapy water to wash all that icky slobber off her feet, and she was currently explaining to her saviors what had happened, finishing up as MacArthur looked down at her with a stern expression.

"So without any kind of practice or experience, you just decided to jump into this crimefighting business headfirst? What were you thinking would happen to you?" She scolded the blonde, before being backed off, feeling intimidated by her partner's harsh glare.

"You're one to talk, MacArthur. You always go charging into cases yourself." She mouthed off as she turned her attention back to Lindsay, who was now crying in shame.

"I just wanted to prove that even if I voted myself off by mistake, that I was so much more than some ditzy pretty face, and I've always had this strong desire to help people, and…and…" She wept softly before Sanders rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You had good intentions, and your heart was in the right place. But please, until you've gotten some sort of practice with this kind of stuff, leave this to the professionals." She advised her warmly, which made the blonde feel a lot better about herself.

"Okay. Whatever you say, officer." She smiled as she waved them goodbye as they went to drive Ron and Alyssa off. She heard sad whimpering and turned her attention to Duke, who now had no home to live in as his owners were taken away.

Lindsay bit her lip as she felt regret. She knew that no animal was inherently bad, they were just sometimes influenced to do bad things by their owners. And that was no different with Duke here, and she got an idea of what she could do. So after she had dried off her feet, she walked over to the Rottweiler and gently petted his head as she spoke to him soothingly.

"There, there. It's okay, boy. It'll be alright. If you want to, I'd be more than glad to take you in, and give you a loving home." She offered with a gentle smile. This got him to stand back up, panting happily as his tail wagged back and forth, before he tackled her to the ground, and began giving her big, sloppy, yet friendly licks on the face.

"Hehehe! Okay, okay! I love you too, just take it easy!" She giggled as she gently pushed him away, and sat up. After she checked her hand mirror to make sure she didn't get any of her makeup licked off, she wiped her face with a handkerchief from her pocket, before turning back to Duke and wrapping him up in a friendly hug.

"Duke, I think this is the start of a very nice friendship." She stated as she stood up, slipped her boots back on, and took Duke by the leash and started walking him over to her home. She may have lost the chance at a million dollars, and didn't exactly make up for her mistake with this whole fiasco she gotten herself into, but there was still so much about these bad experiences that she could learn from. And that's exactly what she would do.

**Honestly, even though I've gotten kind of tired of writing about the Police Cadets in some of the more recent chapters, they felt like such a no-brainer for me to include here, so I hope that you enjoyed their nice little cameo.**

**Okay, another idea written and done. And this has now become the longest one-shot I've ever written. I had a lot of fun with this one, I mean, what else would you expect? I knew this would be an absolute blast for me, seeing as how it's a Lindsay idea, it has animal licking, really it felt like an early birthday gift for me to write this thing, which is convenient, because my birthday actually is coming on the 18th.**

**I would just like to say how amazing this has been for me. All the other series of Total Drama tickling one-shots I've seen were written back around 2014 to 2015, and they either had to come to an end, or didn't really get much steam. So the fact that this series of mine now has almost 40 chapters, and within only 3 months, for that matter, is just amazing to me. So I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me, even when I had to take a brief break from here, and also for giving me all these great and fun ideas to write out.**


	40. Remote, Remote, Who's Got the Remote?

**This idea came from Angelblue13257**

Late at night in the apartment of the Police Cadets, they were just sitting on the couch in the living room, dressed in nothing but their pajamas. They were watching television one of MacArthur's favorite programs; championship wrestling. And from how much she was whooping and hollering with excitement, she was getting really invested into it.

"WHOO! YEAH, THAT'S IT! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" She chanted as she clapped her hands above her head, while beside her, Sanders merely rolled her eyes at how over the top her partner could really be.

"Ugh, come on! Can we watch something else? We've put on all of YOUR picks throughout the entire day, I'm getting sick of this unfairness!" She grumbled with her arms crossed. MacArthur's teasing, along with her pinching and squeezing her cheek didn't make her feel any better.

"Aww, is somebody regretting that poker game we had earlier today? Well too bad, I came out on top, and the reward was that I get the complete say in what plays on our TV screen!" She said as she waved the remote back and forth to further add onto the teasing.

"Grrr, that settles it! Give me the remote, give it here!" Sanders tried to climb over and snatch it from her, but considering how much more strength her partner had than she did, MacArthur had no trouble holding her back with only a single hand.

"Woah there, tiger! You have to honor the agreement of the game that you lost!" MacArthur said, and as she pushed Sanders back into the couch, she also thrust a cushion in her face before making a run for it.

"MacArthur, get back here!" Sanders said as she threw the cushion away and chased after her partner, determined to make sure she finally got to watch her choice of television programming. She was really getting sick of her partner always taking everything, and decided that a change of pace was necessary to show she meant business.

Sanders followed her partner into her bedroom, who just whistled to herself. Sanders stormed over and got right in her face. "Alright MacArthur, where did you put the remote?" She asked lowly and slowly.

"Oh uh, gee, I must have slipped and dropped it somewhere, better go and find it." MacArthur didn't seem all too bothered by her partner's tone, or how upfront she was at the moment. But that quickly changed as she got even more close to see the fury in her partner's eyes.

"I'm serious now, MacArthur. Give. Me. The. Remote." She emphasized slowly to show how serious she was about this. "If you don't, I know of your weakness to get you to cooperate." She said with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Uh, heh heh, you don't have the guts, sister." MacArthur chuckled nervously as her eyes darted back and forth, before Sanders stuck her hands past her partner's arms, and began scribbling at her underarms, getting immediate giggling out of her.

"Oh, I very much DO have the guts." Sanders retorted as she watched MacArthur try and fail to get away from the reach of her fingers. While she was having fun like this, she knew very well that she needed to make this much easier for herself to do. Luckily for her, she remembered that in addition to MacArthur being extremely ticklish, she was also very responsive to the Vulcan nerve sleeper hold.

So that's exactly what Sanders did. She pinched a specific pressure point on MacArthur's neck, and while she tried to swing at her partner in desperation to get out of this, it was working like a charm, as she slowly but surely began to feel her eyelids get heavy. She was completely unconscious as Sanders wrestled her down to the floor.

"Perfect." She grinned as she went to the closet to get some things that would help her with her process. When she gathered all of her tools, she strained as she lifted MacArthur up, and placed her down on her bed. She then took out a whole roll of duct tape, and proceeded to strap her down to it, leaving her arms pinned to her sides.

When she got down with that, she took a pair of handcuffs, and slapped them onto MacArthur's ankles, effectively keeping her feet from being able to separate from each other. She dusted off her hands, satisfied with her work at keeping her tied down.

"This will definitely be a lot of fun." She said to herself as she waited for MacArthur to awaken, which didn't take very long. As she tried getting up, however, she found herself to be strapped down with lots of duct tape, and that her ankles were cuffed together. She gulped nervously as she saw Sanders looking back at her with a sly grin.

"That's right. I'm pulling no punches right now, and I want you to tell me the truth about where you hid that remote." Sanders explained as she circled around her strapped down partner slowly.

"Forget it, Sanders. I'm not going to reward you with the remote, just because you can't handle the massive butt-whooping you got from that card game." MacArthur sneered at her, before it immediately faltered under her partner's hard gaze.

"Oh, I think I just might have ways of getting you to talk." Sanders stated before she placed her hands on MacArthur's legs, and began to slowly trail her fingers along them, going back and forth between the thighs and the calves. MacArthur tried to bite her lip, but it didn't do any good, as she was just too sensitive. She was already giggling up a storm at Sanders' touch.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! Cuhuhuhuhuhut thahahahahat ohohohohohout! Stohohohohohohohop it, hahahahahahahahaha!" She giggled as she wriggled around, but being very limited in it, thanks to being strapped down like she was.

"Oh no, not after I just got started. I'll be at this for quite a while." Sanders stated as she as she scribbled one hand on MacArthur's left knee, while also poking and prodding at her right shin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle~! Poodly, poodly, poodly~!" She cooed as she played around with the sensitive skin on her partner's legs.

"Hahahahahahaha! Cohohohohohome on Sahahahahahanders, juhuhuhuhust accehehehehept yohohohour lohohohohoss huhuhuhuhumbly, and quihihihihihihit it! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" MacArthur was proving to be difficult to work with.

"You always were the most stubborn, defiant person I've ever come to know. Guess that means I'll just have to kick things up a notch, won't I?" Sanders sighed as she climbed up onto the bed, and grinned at her next target. Because of how bulky MacArthur was known for being, her shirt didn't completely cover her, leaving her belly exposed. Sanders took a deep breath, before she leaned down put her mouth on MacArthur's belly, and blew a big raspberry on it.

"Pfff-Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohow yohohohohohohou cuhuhuhuhuhut thahahahahahat ohohohohohout, heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Her giggling turned to light laughter at that sensation. But as always, her demands went ignored as Sanders was just having too much fun with this, as she giggled and cooed at how admittedly cute her partner sounded like this.

"Aww, what's the matter? Is MacArthur a little bit ticklish in this tubby tummy of hers?" She teased as she continued to blow raspberries on it. "Sh-Shuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhut uhuhuhuhuhuhuhup! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" MacArthur cried out as her face flushed with embarrassment at that comment.

Sanders kept up the raspberries for a while, before she stopped and hopped off the bed. MacArthur took this moment to catch her breath. "So, finally decided to give up?" She asked with a haughty grin, which disappeared instantly as she saw Sanders hold up a jar of honey and a paintbrush.

"Not in the slightest." Sanders remarked as she dipped the brush into the jar, and proceeded to paint her partner's feet with the stuff, lightly tickling her some more. "Eww! Grohohohohoss!" She giggled before she paled in realization of what was coming her way next. "Oh no…Oh no, Sanders please! Please, not that! Anything but that!" She begged frantically.

"You know how to get me to stop, MacArthur. Tell me where you put the remote!" Sanders said as she finished her painting and proceeded to slowly inch her way forwards. "You've got 5 seconds to decide. After that, it's no mercy for you."

"Only 5 seconds?! That hardly seems like a fair amount of time for me to think abou-AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" MacArthur didn't even get to finish her complaint, as she saw that Sanders had begun to lick the sweet, gooey treat off her feet.

"Mmm, so good." She moaned in delight at the pleasant taste, slowly licking up from her partner's heels. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANDERS, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She begged as she shook her head back and forth at the wet, tickly feeling.

Sanders slowly dragged her tongue across MacArthur's soles, as well as swirling it around in circles on her soles, relishing in listening to her boisterous hysterical laughter as she enjoyed her snack. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANDERS PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE, JUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She begged and pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks, her voice sounding hoarse.

But she was once again shunned with utter indiffereance as Sanders proceeded to move onto her partner's toes. She licked them happily as they wiggled and curled helplessly. She made sure to get underneath them, inbetween them, and also one by one, as well.

"AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I'LL TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALK, I'LL TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALK! JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" MacArthur didn't care about what was on anymore, she just wanted to be let out of this right now.

"There, see? Was that really so hard?" Sanders asked as she had finished licking up all the honey, anyways. After MacArthur told her that she had hid the remote under the bed somewhere, she grabbed a flashlight to get a better look at it, and sure enough, she found the remote control.

She then proceeded to unstrap MacArthur from the bed, and helped her stand to her feet. She handed her partner the honey and paintbrush, instructing her to put them away, which she did do. After that, they went back to the living room where Sanders would finally get to pick something for them to watch, instead.

**Alright, that's the big 40****th**** chapter finished. I know I said before that I was getting tired of writing about the Police Cadets last chapter, but I had promised the contributor of the idea that I would write one of their ideas next.**

**In unrelated news, one of the other main contributors for this series, xtremexavier15, has uploaded all of the Total Drama Confessionals to his YouTube channel to make up for how WinterSolstice195's channel had gotten taken down because of some stupid bull. So feel free to go and check him out.**


	41. Jiārù wǒ de liánméng

**This idea comes from anonymousreviewxx**

"Just save it already! I refuse to join forces with you!"

This was what Beth had to say to Courtney for the umpteenth time that day. The bossy CIT had been trying to get her to join up for a girls' alliance all day, and she was getting thoroughly annoyed by her persistence.

"Beth, come on! I allowed you usage of my PDA, the very least you can do is repay me by joining me! The boys outnumber us right now after Lindsay stupidly voted herself off!" She tried to rationalize.

"YOU were one of the people who voted for her too, genius! Having to be partnered together with you was already bad enough, but I've already told you multiple times that an alliance is out of the question, so for the last time, just let it go!" The glasses-wearing girl stormed off on her own.

Courtney seethed to herself right now. Her only hope was to try and get Beth to work with her, as she knew Duncan would very well drop her if it came down to her and the million dollars.

"What is there that I can do?" She tried to think to herself of a plan, before a gong sounded off, letting her know that the first part of the challenge was underway.

She was to train Beth and help her prepare for a battle with Harold, in which they would be operating kung Fu robot suits. She suddenly was struck with inspiration about how she could sway Beth to her side.

She had instructed Beth to follow her over to a flat table. also instructing her to lay down on it with her eyes closed. "It's all part of a training process of mine to to see if you are tough enough to stand anything thrown at you." She explained.

After getting Beth onto her back successfully, she got some duct tape out and began using it to strap her down tight, which got her eyes to open back up. "Hey! What's the meaning of this, what do you think you're doing?!" She cried out in indignation.

"You seriously don't think I'm going to give up when it's this late in the game, and I'm the biggest target right now, do you? I need allies to make it to the end, and you're going to help me, whether you like it or not!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Ugh, you're seriously still trying to get me on board with you? No means no!" Beth snapped off at her. This defiance from her got Courtney to groan in annoyance.

"You're in no position to be talking to me like that! Especially when I figured out the perfect way of getting you to agree." She said sinisterly as a smirk crossed her face. Before Beth could even question her about what she meant, the CIT already placed her hands on her strapped down partner's belly, and begun scribbling her fingers on it.

"Pff-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Seheheheheriously, yohohohou think that tihihihihickling me will gehehehet me to gohohoho alohohohohohong wihihihihith yohohohohohou?" She asked between giggles.

"I had a feeling you'd still be trying to act defiant, that's why I've decided I'm not letting up until you agree to join me in an alliance!" Courtney declared as she slowly trailed her fingers along Beth's belly some more, even lifting her shirt up to leave her skin exposed and ripe for tickling.

After keeping at it for a while and not getting any significant results, Courtney stopped and decided to focus more on the lower half of Beth's body rather than the upper half. She got started on wiggling her fingers on her legs, going down from her thighs to her shins.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Juhuhuhuhuhuhust give it up, Cohohohohohohohourtney! I'm nehehehehehehever johohohohohohoing up wihihihihihihith yohohohohohohohou!" Beth continued to defy the bossy girl as she giggled and laughed under her tickly assault.

"Ha! We'll just see how serious you are about that!" Courtney boastfully laughed herself as she continued her treatment on Beth's legs, occasionally taking a brief moment or two to scribble at her knees, or give her calves a squeeze, which got some slight squeals out of her, but otherwise nothing really significant.

"Just you wait, Beth! I'll make sure of it that you're begging for mercy!" Courtney declared as she finished up her work on the legs, before making her way down to Beth's feet, which were stripped of her shoes, leaving them bare and in the open.

This got Beth to suddenly adopt a look of dread on her face, as she had always been the most ticklish on her feet. Nevertheless, she tried to stay strong and braced herself for what was coming her way next.

Courtney gave her feet a couple light pokes, getting giggles out of her without breaking a sweat. "Oh yeah, this will definitely be a lot of fun." She muttered to herself as she began scribbling her fingers at the soles of Beth's feet relentlessly.

"Pfff-Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Cohohohohohome on nohohohohow, chihihihihihihild's plahahahahahay is whahahahat I wohohohohould cahahahahahall thahahahahat!" She insulted as she laughed heartily. But what she didn't know was that her criticism was exactly what motivated her tormentor to amp up her game.

"Oh, I can do much, much worse." Courtney told her with a smirk as she very slowly trailed a finger from each hand across both of Beth's long arches, in opposite directions, getting pleasure in seeing Beth bite her lip to try and keep her composure. "Feel like joining with me now?"

"Nohohohohohoho! Nehehehehehehehever!" Beth shook her head as she laughed, which then had shot up, because Courtney had proceeded on to her toes, and began tickling them as they curled and wiggled. "AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"THAT'S what I was looking for!" Courtney grinned in triumph as she held Beth's toes back, so she could continue tickling them without any muss or fuss. She went on with this for a while, before she stopped and allowed Beth to catch her breath. "Now then, have you changed your mind at all?"

Beth's response was to glare and blow a big raspberry at her. Courtney scowled at the immature gesture, before the sigh of Beth's tongue gave her an idea that she knew would really drive her up the wall. She stuck out her own tongue, placed it on her victim's feet, and began licking.

Just as she was hoping, that was enough to really get Beth laughing now. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" She screamed with laughter.

"Mmm, pretty tasty, if I may say so myself." Courtney remarked as her tongue traveled along Beth's feet slowly, which just made it all the more agonizing for the poor glasses wearing girl. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her head shook back and forth, as her soles were teased by Courtney's wet tongue, before it slowly trailed along her arches.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She croaked as her voice was getting hoarse from laughing so much.

But Courtney had gotten all riled up from Beth's persistence, that she was ignoring her pleas for a break. When the CIT got to her toes and licked them, that was Beth's breaking point. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I'LL DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO A GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIRLS ALLIAHAHAHAHAHANCE WITH YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU! JUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP NOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!"

"I knew you'd see things my way." Courtney grinned as she stopped and went to unstrap Beth from the table. She laid down on it sprawled out, before she sat up to wipe her feet a bit as she gasped for air, before she was pulled up and off of it by Courtney.

"Now come on, we need to do even more training to get you prepared for the next part of the challenge!" She said as she had Beth step back into her shoes, before leading her away to a wider field to begin their true training practices.

**Alright, I would like to come out and apologize for not updating this series for nearly over a month now. Real life activities like finals and dance classes and decorating for Christmas have gotten a hold of a lot of my free time, in addition to my admitted laziness, and I just haven't had the time to do more of these ideas.**

**Now on that subject, one of the more notable idea contributors told me in messages that if I ever felt I can't keep this series going, to just say so upfront. Well, I honestly doubt I'd ever get tired of writing these ideas, but in the future, I may have to do something like a chapter giving a warning to expect an indefinite hiatus from me.**


	42. The Sisters, and Izzy's Boys

**This idea comes from aceman88**

A television set was turned on, and currently playing the final episode of the Ridonculous Race. Just as Don was beginning to sign off, a hand reached out and pressed a button to turn the set off.

That hand was revealed to belong to Izzy, who had initially never paid the show any attention, which all changed when she heard that her friends Noah and Owen would be one of the competing teams on the show. Ever since learning, she had been following along to cheer on her friends. During her time watching, however, something had happened that left her completely confused and looking for answers.

"There's something suspicious about those Sisters that I just need to figure out." All the teams were currently resting in New York right now, where a big finale party was being held for all the competitors, before they all went back home. And she knew exactly how to get there.

After Total Drama had gone into hiatus, she had picked up the mode of transportation used in Pahkitew Island, the Cannon of Shame. She had always wanted to be fired out of a cannon, so she figured if she was going to get to New York from Canada really quick, why not travel by cannon?

She had it all set up in her backyard, and lit the fuse as she scurried over to get inside. As it went off, it fired her out and she went flying, cackling like a maniac as she felt the wind blowing through her hair. And luckily enough, she landed right in the middle of Central Park. And she had been tipped off that all the teams there would be staying at a nearby hotel. So after making her way there, all she had to do now was track down those Sisters.

After taking a peek underneath every door to every room, the crazy redhead finally found the room she was looking for; the room where Emma and Kitty currently slept. She took a notecard out of her pocket, stuck in the crack of the door, and slid it down slowly to get the door open. When she was in, she closed the door and locked it behind her, so nobody would interrupt her.

She found the two sleeping in separate beds from each other, She giggled devilishly to herself as she went to look for something from the closet, and came back with some long pieces of rope, which she proceeded to use to tie each sister down to their respective bed. This got them both to wake up and realize what was going on.

"What the? Who are you?! What's the meaning of this, what are you doing?!" Emma cried out in annoyance while Kitty struggled to try and get free.

"Ugh, whatever you're planning on doing, it's so not cool!" The younger sister complained as she found that she and Emma were tied down tight, with no hope for escape.

"Who I am is not important right now, what is important is that you two tell me what you're planning on doing with my boys!" Izzy pointed her thumb at herself as she announced this.

"Your boys?" Both sisters asked quizzically. "Yeah, that's right! My boys, Noah and Owen!" The redhead declared. "I need to know what you plan to do with them!"

"Look, if you really need to know, Noah and I have just started our relationship!" Emma confessed. "And Owen and I might have been shippers on deck for them, but other than that, me and him are just platonic friends." Kitty added in, which got Izzy suspicious.

"Oh really now? Why do I find that to be a bit fishy?" She asked herself before adopting a wild grin. "Looks like I may need to investigate this news further."

"What is there to investigate? You got what you were looking for, now le-AH! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Emma didn't even get to finish her question, as Izzy had begun scribbling her fingers on her bare feet, sending her into a fit of giggling.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Kitty called out from her position, and Izzy turned to face her without letting up her current process. "Oh don't worry, I'll be coming over there to get you in on this eventually." She told her as she raked her fingernails on Emma's soles.

"Hahahahahahahahaha hehehehehehehehehehehehe, cuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhut it ohohohohohohohout!" She yelped with laughter, only to be met without a response, while her tormentor took out a feather and brushed it across her long arches while poking at her heels.

"Cohohohohohohohohohome on, this reheheheheheheally isn't necehehehehehessary!" She giggled and laughed some more. "I disagree, I need to get the complete truth from the both of you. And besides, this is just way too much fun!" The redhead grinned teasingly as she got a real kick out of seeing her prey like this. "Hmm, you know what, I think I just got another brilliant idea in my head, because I'm just full of those!" She giggled to herself as she stuck out her tongue and proceeded to lick Emma's feet as well.

Now with three different tickly sensations going on at the same time, this was the breaking point for Emma. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, JUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT!" She begged as she thrashed around in her bindings.

"Mmm, pretty tasty, if I do say so!" Izzy chimed, as her tongue traveled its way up to her toes, and proceeded to give each of them a good licking while they curled and wiggled. Eventually, she had to take them into her hands and hold them back, so that she could lick between them without any resistance.

Emma just continued laughing wildly and thrashing about, as she couldn't break free. Suddenly, Izzy came to a stop, and the future lawyer took the time to catch her breath, cringing with disgust as she felt that her feet were a little wet from the licking.

"Eww, gross! Well congratulations, you interrogated me or whatever, now just let us go and leave!" She yelled at the psycho redhead. "Oh no, not a chance. I said that BOTH of you would be getting interrogated by me, remember?" Izzy slowly made her way over to Kitty, who looked to be panicking as she tried to break the ropes holding her down.

"Leave Kitty out of this! However ticklish I am, she's 10 times that! She's sure to go nuts at the slightest touch!" Emma warned their captor, who didn't even resist from advancing towards the younger sister. "That just makes me all the more eager to put her through the works!" Izzy said as she was looking forward to this next part. After all, if her 3 tickling methods simultaneously combined drove one of these sisters ballistic, just imagine what they would do to the more ticklish one.

She didn't waste any time, and got right to work, combining all of her past methods to send Kitty into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. She trailed her fingers along her arches, stroked her feather on her heels, and licked her soles and toes relentlessly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOMEBODY HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Kitty cried out as tears streamed down her cheeks in a matter of minutes.

"Yes! Yes, laugh for me, my prey! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" Izzy cackled crazily as she continued onwards with her interrogation. Emma could only watch in sympathy for what her sister was going through right now.

Luckily for them, there was someone banging on their door, trying to get in as Owen suddenly smashed through the door using his stomach, before Noah also stepped in, looking rather annoyed and tired, as evidenced by the bags under his eyes.

"Alright, it's the middle of the night, what's goi-Izzy?" He was surprised to see their psychotic, yet lovable redheaded friend here in New York. That got Owen's attention, as he was immediately back on his feet after breaking down the door.

"Wait, for real? Izzy, what are you doing here?" The food lover asked as he and his partner went to untie the sisters from their bed.

"Yeah, you'd better have a perfectly logical explanation for doing this to Emma and Kitty." Noah scolded her, but before the redhead could explain herself, Emma was already doing so for her.

"She tied us down and tickled us mercilessly, trying to find out what we had to do with you guys." She said as she glared harshly at Izzy.

"Seriously, Izzy? Haven't you been watching this show AT ALL? Emma and I are dating, and Kitty's just a mutual friend." Noah filled her in on the truth.

"That's what WE told her, and it wasn't good enough for her!" Kitty exclaimed as she threw up her hands in frustration.

"Why does it matter to you if I'm friends with a girl? You broke up with me back in Jamaica a couple years back." Owen told his ex-girlfriend.

"I did? Huh, I don't remember doing that." Izzy scratched her head at that news, before turning her attention to Noah. "So, you've really got a girlfriend now? Huh. Not gonna lie, I'm honestly a little sad inside that you didn't get with Cody." She admitted in disappointment, getting a groan of annoyance out of the bookworm.

"Okay, A: That ear kiss was entirely by accident, because we were both asleep, B: If I even tried to do that, Stalkerlicious would surely break both of my arms off, and C and most importantly; I'M NOT GAY!" He shouted, before taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Emma was bewildered by his exclamation, but she figured she'd save it for later.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well stay, since we'll be heading back home in a couple of days." Owen said, as she went with her friends to their room. The blonde poked his head back in again in sympathy. "Forgive her behavior. While she's wild and unpredictable, she doesn't really mean any harm."

"We'll take your word for it." The sisters waved him off, before they decided to head back to bed. "Emma, hose two have got some weird, WEIRD friends." Kitty remarked.

"That they do, Kitty. That they do." Emma nodded her head as they both returned to sleeping uninterrupted.

**Alright then, that's the first idea for 2020 done. There were a lot of breaks between this one, I just kept finding myself not having any free time to get this done for a while, but I've finally done it now, hope it was worth the wait.**


	43. The Torture Chair

**This idea comes from aceman88**

A newspaper currently being read explained how an upcoming science fair was approaching, and was inviting to future scientific minds of all different backgrounds. The front page went on to say that the most recent contenders were none other than Ellody and Mary, the Geniuses from the Ridonculous Race.

As the newspaper was dropped down onto a table, it's reader, shown to be Scarlett from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, folded her arms and scowled. As it turns out, not only would those two be her main competition at the science fair, but they had been her longtime rivals since 4th grade. Especially Ellody, oh she always was the more infuriating of the two, because she took the time to rub it in Scarlett's face that she always had come out on top of her.

"Ugh, those two have always outperformed me in every science competition that we've all taken part in! Well, I'm not just going to sit here and let it happen yet again! I've got to figure out what they're planning on doing for this fair, and I think I know exactly how to do it..." She smirked evilly as she got out some blueprint paper and began drawing up a design she had in mind.

Days turned into nights, and vice versa, and Scarlett had finally competed her project. Now to find the perfect person to test it out on. She went to the closet to receive a burlap sack and a special sleeping potion she had whipped up, and she went off to find her main rival. Sure enough, when she went down to the park, she found her the Geniuses, who seemed to be in the process of still putting together their own project. Mary's legs could seen poking out from a big white sheet, whilst Ellody was taking notes busily.

Every now and then, Ellody would take a break from notes to get a quick swig from a water bottle she had brought along. After all, planning all this out and making sure it operated successfully was stress inducing. Scarlett quickly sneaked over when her rival wasn't looking, and switched her water bottle with her sleeping potion.

And just as she had hoped for, Ellody grabbed it without looking at it first and proceeded to guzzle some of the contents down. As she finished, she gave a light yawn as she felt her eyelids get heavy and she collapsed on the floor, fast asleep and helpless.

Scarlett went over and smirked evilly as she looked down at her sleeping rival, who was completely unaware of what was in store for her. She took out the sack, and placed it over Ellody, before picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder. She snickered to herself as she made off with her rival, whilst Mary was just busily inventing away, not aware of what had happened to her partner.

Elsewhere, Ellody was just mumbling sleepily to herself as she began to awaken. She tried to get up, but found herself to be having trouble. She looked down and gasped as she blushed with embarrassment at what had just happened to her.

She was stripped down to being in nothing but a bra and panties. She saw that she was also strapped into a stretched out recliner, her arms and legs tied together with thick leather belts, and her bare feet just slightly dangling off the end of the footrest.

Just as she was about to question how she ended up in this situation, the next thing that came into her line of sight was one she did not want to see; her childhood rival Scarlett, smirking smugly at her.

"Scarlett! What in the world is the meaning of this, what do you want?!" Ellody bellowed as she tried to get up and in her rival's face, but found herself unable to. She wriggled around in her restraints, but considering how secure they were, it left her with very limited movement.

"I need to know exactly what it is that you two will be working on at the science fair, so I could build something much more impressive." Scarlett explained as clearly as she could, only for her rival to scoff at the idea.

"And just why would I give in to your demands? In case you've forgotten, YOU tried to blow up an island with people on it for monetary gain, so I'd say you'd best be off not even being in public, since you give scientists a bad name." Scarlett's eye twitched at this talking down as she sneered.

"Oh please, like you're worth their time and attention? You got kicked out EXTREMELY early in your show, therefore, if there's ANYONE who brought shame to the world of science, it's Mary and you."

"Pfft, your words don't damage my pride, nor do they convince me that I should give in to your demands." Ellody turned away, with her nose held up. Scarlett scowled at her defiance, before smirking and snickering slightly.

"Oh, Ellody. You always were stubborn and irritating to try and negotiate with, so I figured that this time, I would instead force the information out of you. And my latest invention that you're sitting in right there is going to do just that." She said as she pulled a remote from her pocket.

"And just HOW is an ordinary looking chair going to get me to reveal what we have in mind?" Ellody asked rhetorically as Scarlett flipped the remote around in her hands.

"It may LOOK ordinary, but things should never be judged based on how they look." She pressed the big, red button on the remote, and two robotic hands popped out of the sides of the chair. One of them then proceeded to poke at the left side of her belly, while the other one scribbled its fingers on the right side of her belly.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Reheheheheheally nohohohohohow? Tihihihihihickling?" Despite giggling, it was clear that Ellody wasn't impressed with the interrogation she was being put through.

"Juvenile as it may be, it's still highly effective, and I don't plan on letting up with it until I get the information I desire." Scarlett stated as she watched her rival take the tickling against her will, barely able to even squirm around to avoid the wrath of the robot hands.

After another couple of minutes of those fingers mercilessly poking, prodding, and scribbling at her belly's exposed skin, both the robot hands retreated back into the chair for a moment. Only a brief moment, however, because they soon popped back out, one holding a feather, and the other holding a hairbrush. The latter one moved its way over to her feet, and began to brush them vigorously, while the former pretty much stayed where it was, and proceeded to stroke its new tool slowly around her belly button.

While this got her laughter to increase a bit, it didn't seem to be doing her persuading her to spill the beans of her project. "Nihihihihihihihihice try, Scahahahahahaharlett, buhuhuhuhut thihihihihis wohohohohohohon't breheheheheheak me!" She laughed heartily as she felt the rough bristles on the brush rubbing up and down on her soles, along with the soft vanes of the feather swirling around the outside of her belly button.

"Oh, I most certainly think it will, with time." The redhead smirked evilly as she adjusted the controls to pick up the speed at which the hands tickled. The brush hand gave quick, fast brushes across Ellody's long arches, and the feather stuck its feather into her belly button, and proceeded to swirl it around rapidly in there. That really got her roaring with laughter.

"Pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She could do as little as sway side to side, while she was continuously tickled mercilessly. She could already tell what her rival was going to ask, so she decided to be upfront about it here. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I'll NEHEHEHEHEVER TEHEHEHEHELL YOHOHOHOHOU WHAHAHAHAT YOHOHOHOHOU DESIHIHIHIHIHIHIRE!"

"Go right on ahead with being defiant, it'll just make it all the more satisfying when I eventually win out." Scarlett said as the hand at her stomach switched its focus over to her feet, flossing its feather between each of her toes. It seemed to be the case that her feet were her most ticklish spot, so Scarlett would make sure to focus her machine's attention on them from here on out.

After letting it go on for a while, Scarlett once again called off her contraption's hands, and instead, had them replaced with what looked like fake tongues. As they both gave each of her feet a quick lick, though, they felt just as real as any tongue would; warm, wet, and slimy. Then came their continuous licking, which really drove Ellody mad.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!" She shrieked with laughter. As she shook her head back and forth from it, her glasses flew off, her hair became frazzled, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

It was utterly mystifying to her, that despite them having all the qualities of real tongues, they didn't leave a trace of drool behind as they licked vigorously. But that didn't really matter to Scarlett, all that really mattered to her was torturing her rival, which is exactly what was going on.

The tongues made sure to not miss a spot on Ellody's feet. Her toes, arches, soles, heels, everything was given a good licking all over. And each lick that they gave seemed to tickle even worse than before. After a while, Scarlett smirked as she finally got exactly what she looking for.

"ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I'LL COHOHOHOHOHONFESS, I'LL CONFEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESS! JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" She begged hoarsely, as her throat had gotten scratchy and raw from all the laughing.

"I knew that you would submit, sooner or later." Scarlett took her remote out again, and turned off the tongues, allowing Ellody the chance to finally catch her breath. "Now then, what exactly are you planning? And remember to be straight, and to the point. Otherwise, I _will_ turn the chair back on, at full blast." She warned her with an icy tone.

Ellody gulped nervously as she began to explain. "Alright. What we're planning on creating is…" However, before she could reveal anything, the door got kicked down, and Mary walked in, looking very miffed.

"Oh, no you don't, Scarlett!" She yelled as she shoved past the redhead and got to work on freeing her partner from her restraints. "Oh Mary, oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!" Ellody smiled in gratitude as she was released from the chair and helped to her feet.

"Not to worry, Ellody. You're going to be alright, as soon as we get out of here!" Her friend led her over to her discarded clothes, and took them with them as they left their rival behind.

Scarlett huffed in frustration as she shook her fist at the leaving Geniuses. "Don't think you'll come out on top this time! I finally WILL outrank you, if it's the last thing I do!" She called out to them, though her words didn't fall on their ears. She gave a sigh of irritation as she drudged offscreen. "Well, looks like it's back to the drawing board." She glared at her machine before giving it a kick.

That proved to be a big mistake on her part, however, as that seemed to turn it back on, as all the hands, tools, and tongues popped back out, advancing slowly towards their creator. And when she tried turning it back off, it didn't respond to the remote. It was almost as if it had obtained sentience. Scarlett's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh no…" She muttered under her breath as her day was about to go from uneventful to unbearable.

**Alright, next idea down. I do like the Geniuses personally, but not as much as the evil genius herself. Also, I would like to apologize if this felt like too long of a wait for some of you guys. My next semester in college is starting tomorrow, so while I will try to keep things updated as much as I can, I'll probably be putting this series on hiatus. I've had 3 really good semesters so far, and I want to make sure I continue to excel. But as always, keep the ideas coming for when I can find the time.**


	44. Man's Best Friend

**This idea comes from Moonshine210 on DeviantArt**

Noah sighed as he leafed through the pages of his favorite book while he sat at home, on the couch, by himself. His parents had gone out of town for the weekend, his siblings were all out and busy with other activities, his girlfriend Emma was busy with preparing for law school, and his best buddy Owen had volunteered to appear on a big televised eating competition, so the snarky bookworm was left with nothing to do for the whole weekend. And while he normally would try to hide it with a sarcastic quip of some kind, he really wished for some kind of companionship right now.

"Out of all the people in the world that have had to just spend time alone on a weekend like this, why did it have to be me?" He asked no one in particular, as he put his book aside, and got up to take a long, hot shower, to as he put it "drown in his loneliness".

Over in the kitchen, his Golden Labrador, Hugo, was just eating out of his food bowl the whole time when he overheard his master voicing how disappointed he was, with having none of his friends to keep him company. And that made the dog whimper in sadness. He loved his master a great deal, and didn't like hearing him be so sad, and wished he could do something to cheer him up. He tried and tried as hard as he could to think of something, and was almost close to giving up, until suddenly, he got an idea in his doggy brain as he panted excitedly and his tail wagged back and forth. This idea of his was so good, it would surely be able to perk his master up, without a doubt!

Noah just got done with his shower, and had stepped out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his private section, when he heard loud barking, and found his dog charging towards him rapidly, and didn't seem to be slowing down, even when Noah tried to command him to do so.

"Uh, no Hugo! No, down boy! Do-OOOOWN!" He cried out as he was pounced on, and knocked down onto the floor. He looked up and saw his beloved Golden Lab standing over him, drool dripping from his tongue as he panted, before he leaned down, and gave his master a big, sloppy, friendly lick on the face. And that was quickly followed by another lick. And another, until Noah's face was getting licked all over.

"Pfff-Hahahahahahahhahahaha! Nohohoho, Huhuhuhuhuhugo! Gehehehehehet ohohohohohoff of me! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" He said between giggles and laughs as he tried to turn away from his dog's tongue, but Hugo just followed his every movement as his tongue never left his master's skin.

Hugo then proceeded to move down from his master's face, and refocused his attention on his neck, slathering it with loving licks, as well. The normally cynical bookworm just continued to smile and laugh as he tried to push the Golden Lab away. "Dohohohohown, bohohohohohoy! Dohohohohown! Yohohohohohohohou knohohohohohohow hohohohohow tihihihihihihicklish I am! Heeheeheeheeheehee!"

Oh, Hugo knew that very well, and that's exactly why he was doing this to begin with. When he was thinking about what he could possibly do, he had remembered back to the times when he was a puppy, and Noah was a kid, and how he was always a frequent target for bullies when going to school. And during those times, Hugo always used to pounce on his master when he got home from school and proceeded to lick him silly all over to get a smile back on his face, and it always worked. So, he figured it would work here, as well.

And considering how much laughing and smiling he was doing right now, it looked like it was doing the trick perfectly, which had prompted Hugo to lick more vigorously, therefore making it all the more ticklish for Noah, who was so overshaken with laughter that he couldn't even lift his hands up to try and push his overly affectionate dog away from him.

And while Hugo knew very well that Noah's feet were his most sensitive spot, he decided that he didn't need to go that far with perking up his master, and settled on finishing up at his stomach, which was his second most sensitive spot.

Noah's eyes widened for a moment, before a smile formed on his face as he busted out laughing at the wet tickly feeling, being placed on his stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, HUHUHUHUHUHUHUGO! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOWN BOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOY, DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOWN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He commanded between laughs, but the dog seemed intent on continuing this for a while.

Noah was left completely at the mercy of Hugo's wet, tickly tongue traveling up and down the exposed bare skin on his stomach. The entire house was filled with the bookworm's laughter, and the wet noises that came from the dog's constant licking. Noah's laughing seemed to get particularly higher-pitched when Hugo's tongue passed over his belly button, and he just kept at that.

Finally, after a good long while of licking, Hugo finally stopped and backed off of his master, who sat up and grimaced as he was dripping with drool. "Oh joy, oh rapture, now it looks like I have to shower again." He remarked in a deadpan tone, as he stepped back inside to wash up again.

About a half hour later, he got done in there, and stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed. He looked and saw Hugo staring at him with an innocent doggy smile on his face. And while Noah would usually have scolded him for jumping on him like that unexpectedly, he knew that his dog's intentions were in a good place. He sighed as he rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.

"You're lucky that you're cute, boy. And I'm lucky to have you in my life." He remarked as the dog panted and wagged his tail while rolling over onto his back, indicating that he wanted a belly rub, which the bookworm was happy to do as he got down on his knees and proceeded to do so. Hugo's panting got louder and his tail wagged faster at this show of affection.

**Alright, another idea done, and you can imagine that I had fun with this one, since it involves licking from an animal, though interestingly I realized that this is actually the first idea written so far to not have it happen on the feet.**

**Admittedly, this is an older idea I had gotten a while ago, that I just recently decided I wanted to do, but just couldn't find time to do so, with everything going on in my life that I've stated before, in addition to following along with what the election is shaping up to be so far. But it's done now, and I'll still continue to keep things up to date when I have the chance.**


	45. Show Sky Some Respect

**This idea comes from Angelblue13257**

A while after Pahkitew Island had ended, Sky opted to just stay at home, and not show her face in public for as long as possible. She had done things she wasn't proud of, and the last thing she needed was to be chastised by others who would never understand her side of the story.

"Ugh, I can't help it if Dave kept cutting me off and never allowed me to explain my full side of the story, why can't most other people see that?" She asked herself as she was in her room, her face buried into her pillow. She was perfectly willing to just stay there for a good, long while, until somebody was at her door. With a groan, she forced herself to get up, and walked to the door.

When she opened it, she was relieved that it wasn't some rabid fanboy who had come to berate her and yell his head off, but rather it was Jasmine, the friendly Australian outback girl. What was puzzling, however, was that she seemed to look ashamed of herself for some reason.

"Jasmine, something the matter?" The aspiring athlete asked, and the taller girl turned to her. "Oh, uh, evening there, Sky. Um, mind if I come in for a moment?" She asked, and was accepted into her friend's home, both taking a seat on the couch.

"So, what's up, Jas? You looked pretty disappointed about something when I saw you." Sky once again showed her curiosity about her friend's blue mood and was surprised to see tears building up in her eyes, before they started pouring down her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands.

"Oh Sky, I'm so sorry about what you've been going through! After your whole fallout with Dave, you've been getting a lot of scorn from people! And I can't help but feel responsible for it!" She said as she tried to stop the tears and get herself together.

Sky was surprised by this sudden outburst, and was about to say that Jasmine had nothing to apologize for, and Dave was a whiny, creepy, entitled jerk who had got what was coming to him. But as it dawned on her, she learned that she was right. Because of her being angry with Shawn at the time, Jasmine had convinced Sky that Dave was no good to her, and that she had to ditch him as soon as she got the chance.

Ordinarily, Sky would have been more than willing to accept Jasmine's apology right away, but something inside her told her that it was not the way to go. The crap she dealt with from those millions of other people had really gotten to her, and now she felt the need to get some vengeance on the true person responsible for all that she's had to go through.

"I would do anything to try and make it up to you for what you've been through, if you wanted me to!" Jasmine tried wiping the tears away. At those words, Sky's eyes lit up with inspiration about what she could do. "You know, there may be ONE thing you could do for me. First, you must stop crying. Then, follow me for a bit." She suggested, as she lead her friend over to a long, strong table.

"Lay down on this table, flat on your back." She instructed, and the Aussie girl did as she was told, climbing up, not suspecting a thing as she raised her arms above her head. Then the short, athletic girl went to her closet for some long rope, and proceeded to use it to tie Jasmine down to the table. Then, for extra measures, she also used a roll of duct tape, as well, to really keep her strapped down.

"Uh, Sky? What…what exactly is this supposed to do?" Jasmine asked quizzically, while Sky walked towards the outback girl's exposed belly. "It's supposed to keep you still, whilst I teach you a lesson about getting into other people's love lives." As she said this, she took a deep breath, leaned in, and planted a raspberry on Jasmine's belly.

Jasmine's eyes went wide with shock, while a small smile formed on her face and she bit her lip, trying to keep it together as she was immensely ticklish, but what she didn't know was that was the other main reason why Sky had decided to go through with this, in addition to teaching Jasmine a little lesson. And she wasn't going to let up without getting some kind of reaction out of her. And that's exactly what happened, as Jasmine was now letting loose some giggles.

She gave her belly multiple light raspberries, before grinning like a Cheshire cat, and stuck a finger into her belly button, before swirling it around in there, to really rile her up with madness. "Hahahahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Cohohohome on, Sky! Quihihihihihit it, stohohohohohohop!" The Australian girl complained as she tried to break free from her restraints, but the duct tape did wonders keeping her strapped down.

"Oh, so not happening, Jas. I've only barely been at this, and I'm not going to cut it short now." Sky walked over to the end of the table where Jasmine's underarms, and raised both of her hands, wiggling her fingers slowly before she plunged them into her friend's pits, and began scribbling on their sensitive skin.

"Pfff-heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee hohohohohohohohohoho hahahahahahahahahaha! Sky, plehehehehehehehehease juhuhuhuhuhuhust stohohohohohohop thihihihihihihis, and lehehehehehet me gohohohohohoho! I cahahahahahan't tahahahahahake thihihihihis kihihihind of tohohohohorture!" Jasmine begged between giggles and tried once more to break free, still having no such luck.

Sky did eventually stop, but she was far from finished. She got down on her knees and proceeded to start undoing Jasmine's shoes and socks, pulling them off and dropping them on the floor, leaving her large, dark, gorgeous bare feet exposed and in the open.

"He-Hey, come on now. You don't have to go so far with this. You can stop now, I've learned my lesson." Jasmine tried to reason with Sky and get her to stop. The athlete, however, just grinned as she pulled off her feather earrings, and took them in her fingers, before starting to brush them up and down on Jasmine's feet, going from her heels to her soles.

The Australian girl's eyes widened, and she struggled to keep herself under lock, ultimately failing as she burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" It looked like her feet were his biggest weak spot in terms of tickling, so Sky knew she was right in saving them for last.

She swirled her earrings around in circles on Jasmine's soles, as Jasmine herself threw her head back in laughter, which resulted in her hat falling off and landing on the floor, beside her removed footwear. She shook her head back and forth and tears trickled down her cheeks, while she banged her fists on the table.

Meanwhile, Sky just watched all of this in amusement as she glided the feathers on her earrings across Jasmine's long arches. She had to admit, her friend looked and sounded really cute under this kind of pressure. Regardless, she knew that she still needed to pull out the big guns, so she stuck her earrings between Jasmine's toes, and started brushing them back and forth.

"Pff-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO, SKY, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, HAHAHAHAVE MEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE THIHIHIHIHIHIS! COHOHOHOHOHOHOME ON, LEHEHEHEHEHET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She begged and pleaded for her friend to stop, unable to bear this for much longer.

Luckily, Sky seemed to realize this, and stopped, placing her earrings back on before going over to start unstrapping her friend from the table. Jasmine just laid there, catching her breath as she climbed off of the table. While she primarily did so to teach her a lesson, Sky also was concerned about her friend's wellbeing.

"You alright there, Jasmine? I didn't overdo it, did I?" She asked worriedly. But Jasmine just gave her a smile as she picked up her hat, and placed it back on her head. "Nah, don't worry, mate. You were justified in what you did, and I certainly won't forget this experience for a good, long while…And admittedly, it was kind of fun, in a challenging way."

Sky smiled, happy to hear that the Aussie had no grudge towards her, and decided to make it up to her by allowing her to sleepover and spend the night at her house, before catching a flight back to Australia in the upcoming days. So the two bonded and took part in a handful of fun activities the rest of the night.

**I am so, SO sorry that I got this out as late as it is. It's just with my aforementioned laziness, in addition to my semester switching over to online classes, and watching how the election is playing out, I've always been either too busy, or too bitter and depressed to really put more attention on this series.**

**Regardless of all that, though, it feels good to have written something for this series again. Hope you guys like it.**


	46. The Pahkitew Girls' Ticklish Night

**Idea comes from me and Sabreleopard on Deviantart**

The Pahkitew Girls' Ticklish Night

Written by Nicholas Sullivan (Me) and Cluny McAlister

(Sammy was just busy in her room one day, rifling through a magazine. She sighed as even though she was glad to be away from her terrible sister, that didn't mean she enjoyed being alone.)

Sammy: (Sighs) "I maybe glad to be away from Amy, but it's still boring and lonely by myself." (Feels something wet touching her cheek and sliding up, tickling her. She then feels a rub at her side, hearing a purr. Turns to see her dog, Valerie and her kitten, Mittens. Sammy's ferret, Murray, pops up from her blanket. Smiles) "Oh, hi guys. Just reading this magazine, wondering what to do."

(Valerie barks.)

Sammy: "Any ideas?" (Valerie wags her tail.) "Sure, we can play fetch or something." (Mittens mewed and played with her yarn ball. Giggles) "Yeah, that too." (Turns to Murray) "Any suggestions, Murray?"

(Murray went through Sammy's stuff and takes out her cellphone, handing it to her. Sammy opened it up and caught on to what her ferret was suggesting.)

Sammy: "Oh yeah, I can call a couple people and ask if they want to come along!" (She begins to dial a few numbers excitedly. The phone rings for a moment, then Someone answers.)

?: "Hello?"

Sammy: "Hey, Jasmine, it's me."

Jasmine: "Hey Sammy, how are you doing?"

Sammy: "I'm doing good, thanks. How's everything?"

Jasmine: "Everything's good and all. Hope Amy's leaving you alone."

Sammy: "Yeah. I'm actually away from her, but I still have my place to myself and I was wondering if you'll like to come over."

Jasmine: "That sounds great! I'd love to come over. Care if I invite some people over too?"

Sammy: (Excited) "That would be perfect! Sure!"

Jasmine: "Great! Hold on for a moment." (Dials a few numbers and the phone rings. Someone else then answers.)

?: "Hello?"

Jasmine: "Hey there, Sky. Sammy's feeling lonely by herself right now, so she invited me over, and I was wondering if you would like to tag along, as well. What do you think?"

Sky: "Sure, I'd love to come! I feel a little lonely myself, so I could use a night with friends. I'm actually surprised you've called me."

Jasmine: "Yeah, I was just thinking about you and I don't know if I said it, but I'm sorry about the hard times you had to go through and getting between you and your relationship with Dave. No hard feelings, I hope."

Sky: "Don't worry, I've moved on, so water's under the bridge. Actually, getting together and having fun is a great way to make it up. But would you hold for a second, please? I hope you don't mind if I call someone else to invite with me?"

Jasmine: " Sounds great! Yeah, the more the merrier!"

Sky: "Great!" (Dials a number and the phone rings until someone answers.)

?: (In a sweet, sing-like tone) "Hello, who is it?"

Sky: "Hiya Ella! Jasmine just invited me to come hang out with her and Sammy, and I was curious to know if you would also like to join in."

Ella: "Oh, yes! That sounds absolutely splendid!"

Sky: "Sounds great! I'll see you soon!"

Ella: "Definitely, count me! Thank you for inviting me!"

Sky: "No problem!" (Hangs up and turns back to Jasmine) "Ella and I are in!"

Jasmine: "Great! Sammy and I will be looking forward to seeing you guys over!"

Sky: "Yep, see you soon! Again, thanks for the invitation!"

Jasmine: "Anytime." (Hangs up and turns back to Sammy) "I'm in, and so are Sky and Ella. What d'ya say to a girls' night?"

(Unbeknownst to them, somewhere far off from where any of them were, a redheaded girl just laid miserably on her bed, sighing to herself as tears of guilt ran down her cheeks. It was Scarlett, who upon looking back on what she tried to do, felt greatly ashamed of herself)

Scarlett: (Guilty) "Oh, what have I done?! Just for some stupid million dollar cash reward, not only I threatened destruction, but I also threatened to harm and kill my fellow contestants. I've never liked that nuisance, Max, though. He was just so annoying and also treated me inferior, walking over me like a rug. But I should've known that working with Jasmine and Sky would be more better. If only I can make it up to them so they can forgive me."

(She turned to her laptop, and found that both Jasmine and Sky had posted about the girls' night they would be going to. Seeing this as her chance for redemption, she went to work finding the address where these two would be going.)

Scarlett: (Smiling with hope) "Maybe this will be my chance yet! I doubt they invited me or they would let me take part, but maybe a pleasant surprise would do it."

(Meanwhile, Sammy was absolutely beaming with excitement as she was working on something special for the night. This was sure to be the crown jewel of enjoyment for them.)

Sammy: "This should be fun." (Smiles and giggles)

(The doorbell rang, and as soon as she opened it up, she was picked up off the ground and spun around in a hug by her Aussie best friend. They both laughed as this went on for a short while, before Jasmine put her back down.)

Jasmine: (Laughs happily) "Aw, it's good to see you again, mate."

Sammy: "Yeah, you too! I missed you!"

Jasmine: "Same here." (Sammy's pets came to greet Jasmine) "Oy, G'day, guys. Hey there, Valerie, Mittens, Murray, Winter, and Judy. How are you lot doing?" (Valerie barked and Mittens mewed. Smiles) "Glad to hear." (Turns to Sammy and notices her little project.) "So, anything planned for our night together? I see you were working on something."

Sammy: Yeah, it'll be the central part of our fun tonight. Don't let anyone else know about it, though, I want it to be a surprise. (She grabs a sheet, and proceeds to drape it over her project)

Jasmine: (Made a lip-zip gesture and gave Sammy a thumbs up, agreeing ) "You've got it!"

Sammy: "Thanks, so come on inside, make yourself comfortable!"

Jasmine: (Walks in and sits on a couch nearby.) "Thanks. So what can we do at the meantime?"

Sammy: (comes and sits down next to her friend) "Well, anything that you had in mind?"

Jasmine: "Well, maybe a board game or a movie, perhaps."

Sammy: "Sure, a movie sounds great!" (She goes over to browse through a good choice for them to watch. Picks out a movie and shows it to Jasmine.) "What d'ya think?"

Jasmine: "Sounds good to me, pop it in!"

(Sammy places the movie into the DVD player while Jasmine pops up some popcorn for the two to enjoy and share as they watched their pick. About halfway through the film, the doorbell rang again, and Sammy got up to check out who was there now. As she expected, it was the other girls, Sky and Ella)

Sammy: "Hey there guys, glad you could make it!"

Sky: "Hey Sammy! Hi Jasmine!"

Jasmine: (Pauses the movie and greets Sky and Ella) "Hey mates! Good to see you guys here."

Sky: "Yeah, there hasn't been much traffic, so we easily made it okay. Anything we missed?"

Jasmine: "Nah, Sammy and I were just watching a film, waiting for you two. You two made it just in time."

Sky: "Sounds great! Glad I can spend the night with some friends."

Ella: "Oh yes! I can't wait to have some fun with you guys!"

Sky: "So, what should we do first?"

Sammy: "Well, you guys wanna sit through the rest of this movie with us?"

Ella: "Sure, we'd love to!"

Sky: "Sure, why not?"

Jasmine: "Sounds good to me!"

(Sammy made more popcorn for Sky and Ella and they watched the rest of the movie. Just as they were about to discuss what to do next, the doorbell rang again, leaving everyone confused, as they hadn't invited anyone else.)

Sky: "That's funny, who could that be at the door?" (To Ella) "Did you invite anyone, Ella?"

Ella: (Shakes her head) "No, I haven't. I didn't invite Sugar, since she was never my friend and she might ruin it for us."

Sky: "I haven't invited anyone else either." (To Jasmine) "You invited anyone?"

Jasmine: "No, I only invited you and then you invited Ella." (To Sammy) "Anyone else you invited?"

Sammy: "No, just you guys. And I never invited Amy over, she'd ruin the night for all of us. I hope it's not her. I tried I could to get away from her."

(Valerie got up and barked, running to the door, standing her ground.)

Sammy: "What is it, girl?" (Walks up to the door)

?: (Ringing the doorbell again) "Hello?"

(Sky and Jasmine recognized that voice, and paled in fear, but they weren't fast enough to warn Sammy, who had already opened the door, and sure enough, Scarlett was there.)

Scarlett: "Hello there. Samey, is it? I heard you were having a party, right?"

Sammy: "Uh... yeah. But it's Sammy actually. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Sky and Jasmine: (Shocked) "Scarlett!"

Scarlett: (waving a hand, sheepish) "H-Hey, guys. It's been a long time. I just..."

Jasmine: (Gets up and confronts Scarlett, angry) "You're darn right it has been! Last time, you've threatened to have the island we were in blown up and have us all killed! You've got a lot of nerve coming here uninvited! What is it that you want?"

Sky: "More importantly, how did you know Sammy was inviting and where we were?! You didn't hack into our phones, did you?"

Scarlett: "No, no! You just posted online about the party, and I tracked down the address! I only came by to try to make amends, I swear!"

Sammy: "Oh, right. We did."

Jasmine: "Right, we did post it online." (To Scarlett) "Is anyone else with you?"

Scarlett: "No, I came alone. Anyway, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for threatening to destroy you and everyone else with us, Sky and Jasmine. I admit, I let the idea of money get into my head and I'm really sorry. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you guys. All I want now is your forgiveness."

(The two shared a contemplative look, wondering if they could trust her words about how sorry she was, or if she was just trying to lower their guards.)

Scarlett: "And I know what you're thinking. Any reason to believe me, I have it in my bag." (Brings a backpack she had on to show and takes out some snacks and a drink for the party.) "There, that's all I've brought. No weapons, any scheme charts, remotes, or robots. I'm being serious and genuine."

(This was enough to convince them that she means entirely well right now, and Sky stepped forward, taking Scarlett's hands into her own and giving them a squeeze, before giving the redhead a tender hug.)

Sky: "Okay then Scarlett, I guess we forgive you."

Jasmine: (Relaxes) "Yeah, if you really mean it, I guess we forgive you. But you still own Sammy an apology for even siding with Amy over her. Don't think I didn't see you holding Amy in your arms at that time."

Scarlett: "Right, I've always suspected Amy was troubling Sammy and I realize that it was a wrong choice to side with Amy anyway." (To Sammy) "Seriously, I am sorry that I sided and believed Amy over you. No hard feelings, I hope?"

Sammy: (Smiles) "It's alright. Water's under the bridge."

Scarlett: (To Ella) "Nothing I've done to you, right?"

Ella: "Nope, nothing at all. We're on good terms, especially now."

Scarlett: "Does that I'm wel..."

Sammy: "Of course, you are! If you came here to make amends, why not include you on the fun? There's always room for one more."

Scarlett: (smiles tearfully) "Oh thank you, thank you all so much!" (Hugs Sammy, who hugged back. That causes everyone to join in.)

Scarlett: "So, what are you guys up to now?"

Sammy: "We were about to decide when we were done watching a movie."

(Sky took notice of some pillows nearby and smiled devilishly before grabbing one and smacking Sammy in the face with it, with Sammy retaliating playfully. This starts a whole big pillow fight.)

(Later on, they are seen still going at it, dressed in their pajamas and laughing, having a good time together.)

Sammy: (Giggling) "I'm gonna get you, Jasmine!"

Jasmine: "I'd love to see you try!"

(Scarlett took a moment to adjust her glasses before chasing after Sky and Ella with two pillows instead of one.)

Scarlett: "Run as you two like! I'll catch you two anyway and at the same time!"

Sky: "That is if you catch us first!"

Ella: (Giggling and cheering) "Yeah! This is fun!"

(This went on for a little while longer, until they all decided to agree to end it. They laid sprawled out on the floor, gasping for air.)

Sammy: (Catching her breath) "That was fun."

Jasmine: (Catching) "Yeah, it was."

Scarlett: "Yes, that was quite the pleasant experience."

Sky: "So, what should we do next?"

Sammy: "Hmm, well..." (she smiles and gets up to drag in her still sheet-covered project) "I decided to make this to serve as the main source of amusement for our party tonight...Ta-da!" (She pulls off the sheet to reveal...)

(The others looked at Sammy's project with surprise and smiled.)

Jasmine: "Wow, it looks cool!"

Ella: "It looks sweet and interesting. What is it?"

Sammy: "What was once known as the wheel of misfortune on Total Drama, has now become the Wheel of Tickles, to help us in a game I like to call 'Test of Tickling.'"

Sky: "That certainly sounds interesting."

Sammy: "Thanks, glad to hear that! Here's how it works; All of us will take turns spinning the wheel to decide on how we'll be tickled. If you can last through the whole 5 minutes, you're still in. Otherwise, you're out of the game."

Ella: "Sounds like fun!"

Jasmine: "So is that everything we need to know?"

Sammy: "Indeed it is! Alright then, any volunteers to go first?"

Sky: "Why not, I'm always up for a good challenge."

Sammy: "Good, now give the wheel a big spin!"

Sky: "Here we go!" (Spins the wheel.)

(It eventually began to slow down, before stopping on...)

Sky: "A hair brush?"

Sammy: "Alright then, follow me! (She leads Sky over to a long table, instructing to lay down flat on her back on top of it. She then proceeded to take some long rope and tie the athlete down to it, her arms pinned to her sides, before going over to the end of the table, where Sky's feet were, and pulling out a brush) Okay then, you ready?"

Sky: (nods) "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Sammy: (nods, before starting to rub the brush on her feet)

Sky: (Feels the brush, prepares to try resisting laughing, but feels relaxed instead) "Oh, I don't know about you, but this seems relaxing. It's as if I were in a spa."

Sammy: (grins playfully) "Oh, is that so? Guess I'll just have to kick things up a notch!" (She proceeds to rub the brush more vigorously on Sky's feet)

Sky: (Starts feeling ticklish, giggles) "Hahaha! Heeheeheehee! Stop! Make it stop!" (Laughs)

Sammy: "Not even a whole minute in, and you're already calling for it to stop? Guess I'm just that good at tickling."

Sky: (Giggling) "Sorry, it think you've hit a ticklish spot under my foot."

Sammy: "I should certainly hope so, that's what I was trying to do. Though are you sure you want it to stop? You'll be disqualified if you do."

Sky: "In that case, keep going!"

Sammy: "Gladly." (She rubs the brush up and down on Sky's soles)

(Sky remains still as she can, stifling any giggles.)

Sammy: "Tickle, tickle, tickle~!" (She runs the brush across Sky's long arches)

Sky: (Giggles for a second, trying to remain relaxed.)

Sammy: (Rubs the brush back and forth against Sky's heels)

Sky: (Smirks, fully relaxed)

(About 2 and a half minutes in, and Sky was still holding it together. Sammy made her way up to her toes, and held them back as she brushed underneath them)

Sky: "Oh boy..."

Sammy: (Smirks) "Is that the ticklish spot?"

Sky: "Uhh...maybe, maybe not?"

Sammy: "Hmm, let's find out." (Proceeds to rub the brush on Sky's toes)

Sky: (promptly bites her lip to hold in her laughter)

Sammy: "You're getting good at this."

Sky: (through gritted teeth) "Thanks."

Sammy: "You're welcome. And congrats you've made it through."

(With that, Sammy stopped and untied Sky from the table, before helping her off)

Sky: "Whoo boy, you sure didn't make that easy."

Sammy: "Nope, it was meant to be about endurance and how long you're willing to take it."

Sky: "Well, I actually had fun."

Sammy: "Glad to hear, because that was what it also meant for." (Turns to the others) "So, who else is next?"

Jasmine: "I'm game." (She steps up to the wheel and spins it)

(The wheel spins around until it lands on...)

Sammy: "The feather, a classic! Alright Jas, you know what to do." (She gestures towards the table)

Jasmine: "Right!" (Gets on top of the table as Sammy straps her down.)

Sammy: "Ready, bestie?"

Jasmine: "Ready when you are, mate!"

Sammy: "Alright then, here it comes!" (Twirls a colorful, fluffy-looking feather in her fingers before starting to brush it up and down on Jasmine's feet)

Jasmine: (Steadies herself, ready for the ticklish moment to begin and remains calm.)

Sammy: "Coochie, coochie, coochie~!" (She brushes the feather around in circles on her friend's heels)

Jasmine: (Smirks, still relaxed) "You gotta try harder than that!"

Sammy: "Alright then!" (Flips the feather around, so that she's now using the rough quill, instead of the soft vanes, and proceeds to poke repeatedly on her soles)

Jasmine: (Starts feeling ticklish and giggles a bit.)

Sammy: (Smirks) "Did I just find your ticklish spot?"

Jasmine: "Yes. I think you did!"

Sammy: Good to know! (She proceeds continuing to tickle that way)

Jasmine: (Tries hard to resist further more giggling, even biting her lip.)

Sammy: (Tries something else, and brushes the feather between Jasmine's toes)

Jasmine: (Starts giggling) "Hahahaha! Now that, hehehe, really, heeheeheehee, tickles!" (Starts laughing.)

Sammy: "Bingo." (Smirks as she continues with her current method, all while watching Jasmine's toes wiggle and curl in an attempt to protect themselves)

Jasmine: (Continues giggling and laughing) "Hahahaha, How, hahaha, do you, hahahaha, do that, hahahaha?!"

Sammy: "What can I say? I must be psychic when it comes to this stuff."

Jasmine: "Hahahaha, h-how long, hahahaha, does this, hehehehehehe, have to be, heeheeheeheehee, for?"

Sammy: "Like I said, each round goes for 5 minutes, and if you make it through without asking for it to stop, you move on. If not, you're eliminated."

Jasmine: "Right, so how long it's been so far?"

Sammy: "Anybody have a watch on them?"

Scarlett: "I have mine and I believe it was three minutes."

Sammy: (To Scarlett) "Thanks!" (To Jasmine) "Looks like you have two minutes left."

Jasmine: "Hahahahahahaha! Oh, cr-crikey, heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

Sky: "You can do it, Jasmine! Hang in there!"

Sammy: "You're almost there."

Jasmine: (Throws her head back as she giggles and laughs, making her hat fall off and land on the floor) "My hat! When it's your turn, I'm so gonna get you for it! Just you wait!"

Sammy: (Chuckles) "Love to see that happen."

Jasmine: "I, hahahahahaha, I me-mean it, Sa-Sammy, hehehehe!"

Sammy: "Alright, but let's see if you can make it through the last minute."

Jasmine: (she bangs her fists on the table as she continues to laugh)

Sammy: (Continues to tickle her friend, then stops.) "Time up. Congratulations, Jasmine, you've made it through."

Jasmine: "Oh, thank goodness! Geez, who'd have thought you could be so ruthless when you tickle?"

Sammy: (Unstraps Jasmine and helps her off the table) "Sorry Jaz. I just had to make it challenging."

Jasmine: "That's alright, but what made you take on the interest in tickling?"

Sammy: "Well, I guess because of me being Amy's sister. When we were little, she always used to tickle me to get me to follow her demands, like doing her homework for her, or giving her my toys. So I thought it'd be nice to see what it was like giving tickles, instead of getting them."

Jasmine: "Oh, I see. I'm sorry she used to do that to you. Now I understand why you came up with this game. But I gotta say, you're quite the master of it. Besides, you're a lot better at this than Amy would ever be."

Sammy: "Thanks, but don't worry. I only do this on friendly terms. Which reminds me, (To Scarlett and Ella) either of you two want to go next?"

Ella: "Sounds like a joyous time!" (She steps up to the wheel and gives it as big a spin as she can manage. She watches as it gradually slows down, ultimately stopping on...) "An electric toothbrush?"

Sammy: "Seems that way!" (Delicately scoops Ella up like a princess, before setting her down on the table and strapping her down)

Ella: "There is one thing I don't understand, why an electric toothbrush for my feet? They don't have any teeth."

Sammy: "Because of the bristles, same reason as the hairbrush."

Ella: "Oh, I see. But what's the difference between the hairbrush and the toothbrush?"

Sammy: "The hairbrush's bristles do no motion on their own, the electric toothbrush has bristles that spin when it's turned on, which should make for a different kind of sensation."

Ella: "Oh, that makes sense! This seems fun!"

Sammy: "Glad you think so, it's about to start now." (She turns on the brush, and begins gently scraping it up her dainty feet. Unlike the first two, she doesn't show any resistance, and has already dissolved into a giggly fit)

Ella: "Hahahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheehee hohohohohoho! Oh my!"

Sammy: "Wow, you seem to be the most ticklish so far. I don't even have to search for your ticklish spot."

Ella: "In-Indeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheed! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sammy: "Yeah, this is probably easy, for me at least. As for you, you know what to do, right? You sure you can take this for a few minutes?"

Ella: "Y-Hahahahaha, Yes, I'm, heeheeheeheehee, sure! Hehahahaha!"

Sammy: Alright then. (She runs the brush along Ella's arches slowly)

Ella: (Continues to giggle and laugh)

Sky: (To Ella) "Come on, Ella! You can do it!"

Jasmine: "Try to fight back the urge. Try not laughing for a minute."

Ella: "Easier said, hahahahahahaha, than do-done, heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

Sammy: (Continuing gently scraping it up Ella's dainty feet.) "This is way too easy."

Ella: "Hahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

Sammy: "Let's see if you're still ticklish over there." (Moves the toothbrush on the heels on Ella's feet.)

Ella: "Kkkk-heeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahaha hohohohohohohohohoho!"

Sammy: (Surprised) "You're ticklish in that spot too?"

Sky: "Guess she's just got super sensitive skin."

Jasmine: "Perhaps so."

Sammy: (To Ella) "Wow, you're easy to tickle. But you're in luck because you've made it through." (Stops tickling Ella.)

Ella: "My, my, it seems we all have nerves of steel." (She gets off the table, and picks up Jasmine's hat, before handing it back to her) "But I do admit, I have little resistance. I'm all soft."

Jasmine: (Retrieves her hat back). "Thanks, Ella. I almost forgot about that."

Ella: "You're more than welcome."

Sky: "That's okay, Ella. You did your best and at least you didn't call for it to end until the time was up."

Ella: "Oh, for me, that was pretty fun."

Sammy: (To Scarlett) "Well, it's just you and me now."

Scarlett: "Looks that way, we'll flip a coin to decide who's next."

Sammy: "Okay then. I'll pick heads."

Scarlett: "In that case, I pick tails." (Takes out a coin and flips it. It lands on...) "tails. Oh boy. Looks like I'm next."

Sammy: "Alright, give that wheel a big spin then."

Scarlett: (Spins the wheel and waits until the wheels lands on...) "A paintbrush with paint."

Sammy: "Goodie, I've been feeling kind of artsy lately, anyways."

Scarlett: "Wait, you're going to paint my feet? I hope the paint's not permanent..."

Sammy: (while Scarlett is getting strapped down) "Wouldn't dream of it, this stuff's perfectly safe."

Scarlett: "You mean it's washable?"

Sammy: (Winks) "Exactly!"

Scarlett: "Ok, sounds good! So are you supposed to tickle and paint my feet at the same time?"

Sammy: "Yep, you can say it's like a new form of art. So, ready?"

Scarlett: "Ready!"

Sammy: (She dabs the brush into the brown paint, and begins to slowly drag the brush along her left arch, leaving a long, brown trail along her foot.)

Scarlett: (Feels a light stroke on her foot, but not ticklish.)

Sammy: (Repeats this motion, going up and down from her heel to her arch)

Scarlett: (Smirks) "Are you trying to tickle me or paint me?"

Sammy: "You'll see soon enough." (She switches to the green paint, and proceeds to zigzag at a slightly faster pace at the top of the brown line, right below Scarlett's toes.)

Scarlett: (Starts to feel slightly ticklish, but restrains herself and smirks.) "Well, I admit, you're doing a good job painting my feet, but if you're trying to tickle me, you gotta try harder than that."

Sammy: "I intend do." (She smirks herself and proceeds to take the orange paint, and paint orange dots on the green, along with Scarlett's toes, as well.)

Scarlett: (Starts to giggle at bit.) "H-hehehehe-!" (Catches herself and tries to resist further more giggling.)

Sky: "Out of curiosity, what exactly did you paint?"

Sammy: "Just an orange tree, nothing special."

Sky: "Cool!"

Scarlett: "I'd like to see. Anyone got a mirror?"

Ella: (holds a mirror out in a way that lets Scarlett see the painting on her foot)

Scarlett: (To Ella) "Thanks." (Sees Sammy's artwork) "Wow, you really did a great job, Sammy. I'm impressed."

Sammy: "Thanks!"

Jasmine: "What will you paint on her other foot, though?"

Sammy: "Good question." (Thinks about for a moment.) "Hmm. Oh, I know something!" (Dips the brush into some blue and strokes the brush on Scarlett's other foot.)

Scarlett: (She tries biting her lip, but lets some giggles slip out)

Sammy: (Smirks) "Did I hit a ticklish spot?"

Scarlett: (Giggling a bit) "Hehehehe, maybe."

Jasmine: (playfully grinning) "Guess you'll have to do something about that, ya cheeky lil' Sheila."

Sammy: "I'll see and find out." (Dips the brush in white and strokes some horizontal lines in some areas of Scarlett's foot.)

Scarlett: "Kkkk-Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahaha haha hohohohohohoho!" (As her head shakes back and forth, her glasses fly off her face and her bun becomes undone, causing her hair to fall down her back, resembling her from when she snapped and went evil, but this time she was in complete control) "Hohohoho! Now, Hahahaha, look what, Hehehehehehe, you've made, heeheeheeheeheehee, me do, Hahahahaha!"

Sammy: "Looks I did hit a spot after all." (Sees the glasses and the hair band on the floor. To Scarlett) "Oops, sorry! Didn't mean for that."

Scarlett: "Hehehehe, It's, hahahaha, alright. Hahahahaha, how, hehehehehe, long has it, hahahaha, been?"

Jasmine: "By estimation, I'd say 2 and a half minutes."

Sammy: "Looks like you've got a half a minute left and I'm almost done."

Scarlett: "Hahahahahahahahahaha heeheeheeheeheehee hoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo!"

Sammy: (Adding the final touches to her masterpiece) "There, all done." (To Scarlett) "And you've made it through. Congrats, and thanks for letting me use your feet for my art." (Puts her stuff down and picks up Scarlett's glasses and hair band and hands them to her.)

Scarlett: (Retrieves her glasses and hair band) "Thank you, Sammy. And no problem. That was actually pretty fun. Forgive me for being ticklish and moving about."

Sammy: "That's okay, nothing was ruined. Besides, that's what I was looking for anyway."

Sky: "So, what did you paint on Scarlett's other foot now, Sammy?"

Sammy: "See for yourself." (She shows her other piece of art, revealed to be...)

Jasmine: "A huge wave. Crikey. that's very impressive!"

Sammy: "Thanks, I'm proud of both paintings!"

Ella: (clears her throat) "Um, before you free Scarlett and take your turn Sammy, I was thinking it'd be best to clean up the mess first, if you don't mind me doing so." (She holds up a bucket of soapy water, a sponge, and a big, fluffy towel)

Sammy: "Right, of course! Here, I'll help you out." (She goes to get a sponge of her own)

(The two of them get on their knees, dip their sponges in the water, and start to wash the paint off Scarlett's feet)

Ella: (singing) "Oh, scrub a dub, dub, how I love to rub~, washing your feet is fun that can't be beat~"

Scarlett: (While she laughs from how this also tickles, she blushes a bit in embarrassment from how silly she admittedly thought this was) "Sorry, can't help it."  
(To Sammy) "Sorry for your artwork to disappear. I really like your painting, but I wouldn't want to ruin it by stepping all over it as I walk."

Sammy: (Helping Ella scrub up her artwork) "That's alright, I find it better done on paper anyway."

Ella: (singing) "Oh, I love to scrub up~, I love to scrub down~, and I love to scrub all the way around~"

(As she sings, her scrubbing patterns match her lyrics, as she scrubs up from her heel, scrubs down from her arch, and scrubs around in circles on her sole)

Ella: (finishing her song, as she scrubs her toes) "Watching these piggies curl and wiggle, is enough to make me want to giggle~" (giggling)

Scarlett: (Giggles a bit) "That was a very cute song, Ella."

Ella: "Why, thank you."

(They get done with cleaning off the paint, and after drying Scarlett's feet with the towel, which also tickled a bit, they finally unstrap her from the table and help her get up)

Jasmine: "Well Sammy, you're the one who came up with this game, now let's see how long you can take it." (Gestures towards the wheel)

Sammy: "Yep, I know. It's finally my turn and glad to take it." (Spins the wheels and waits until it lands on...)

Sky: "Your dog and some peanut butter?"

Jasmine: (Smirks) "Oh, I think I know what that means."

Ella: "You're going to give your dog some peanut butter?"

Sammy: "Yeah, but not by what you think."

Sky: "Wait, you don't mean..."

Jasmine: "She does." (She smirks playfully as she picks her friend up, lays her down on the table, straps her down to it, then leaves for a moment. The other girls can hear excited barking, and they see Jasmine coming back in with a jar of peanut butter and a knife. She's followed by Valerie, who's wagging her tail and panting, as drool drips from her tongue)

Sky: "Oh, now I know what she means."

Ella: "Is it that possible?"

Scarlett: "Telling by the position Sammy is in, like the rest of us were and how close Sammy's dog could reach her feet on the table, it certainly is."

(Ella and Sky hold Valerie back so that Jasmine can get to work. She unscrews the lid, sticks the knife in, and pulls it out covered in peanut butter. She proceeds to spread a thick coating of the creamy, gooey stuff on her best friend's feet. On her soles, along her arches, in between her toes, she made sure there wasn't a single bit of skin that wasn't smeared.)

Jasmine: (sees Sammy lightly giggling and smirks playfully) "Well, well, well. The real tickling hasn't even started yet, and you're already letting out giggles?"

Sammy: "I can't help it, I think you've hit a sensitive area."

Jasmine: "Oh I did, didn't I? I've been waiting for this moment when you tickled me. Time I and everyone else return the favor. I told you I was going to get you for this."

Sammy: "I know you were. I didn't doubt you for a second."

Jasmine: (she nods in understanding as she finishes smearing her feet, but thought of an idea.) "Hold on, I've just thought of something." (Smirks, to Sammy.) "Care if I add some to your face and your neck? Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Sammy: "I don't mind at all, go ahead."

Jasmine: (Nods and smears more peanut butter to Sammy's cheeks and both sides of her neck, coating the areas in peanut butter, before stepping out of the way and turning to Valerie) "Alrighty then, come on, girl! Snack time!"

(Sky and Ella release Varlerie and the husky-shepherd mix comes running over to Sammy, barking happily and with her tongue dripping wet, Valerie starts with Sammy's feet, licking them, savoring the taste of the peanut butter on her owner's feet. Seeing how much she's already endured many loving licking attacks from the affectionate dog, Sammy was already very familiar with the tickly sensation of what Valerie's tongue felt like; as big as a washcloth, and just as wet, soft and spongy. In other words, it tickled greatly as she licked up and down her owner's soles.)

Sammy: (Gives slight giggles, but remains steady.) "It tickles, but I'm used to this. Happens all the time."

(Valerie slowly drags her tongue up Sammy's arches, wanting this to go on a while longer.)

Sammy: (Biting her lip, trying to resist further more giggling.)

Sky: (To Jasmine, trying not to snicker) "I can't believe this is a thing."

Jasmine: "Yeah, but I'll still take it, because of how cute it is."

(After licking her heels for a bit, Valerie makes her way up to Sammy's toes, and proceeds to lick under and between them as they wiggle and curl in an attempt to protect themselves)

Sammy: (Starts giggling more) "Hehehehe. You know my easiest spots, do you?"

Scarlett: "Considering how many times she's showered you in those kisses, it'd be a surprise if she didn't."

Sammy: "Yeah." (Giggles as Valerie licked a sensitive spot on one of her feet.)

(Valerie finally gets done with Sammy's feet, and proceeds to climb up onto the table, standing right above her strapped down owner. Luckily, in addition to being long, the table was also strong, and didn't collapse under the combined weight. And with that, Valerie got to work on next objective, licking Sammy's peanut buttered neck clean)

Sammy: (feels the licks on her neck and twitches with ticklishness and giggles. To Jasmine) "You, hehehehehehehehe, knew this, hehehehehehe, would, hehehehehehe, happen!"

Jasmine: "Yep, that's why I did it, obviously."

Sammy: "I guess the feet weren't enough."

Jasmine: "Come on, Valerie loves your neck and face the most and you know it!"

Sammy: "Fair enough."

(It went on a couple of minutes before Valerie finished licking Sammy's neck. The husky-shepherd mix then moved on to Sammy's face and started licking her cheeks with long, wet strokes from her tongue.)

Sky: "Aww, she really loves you, doesn't she?"

Sammy: (Laughs) "Hahahahaha! Yes, she, hahahaha, does, hahahaha!"

Ella: "That's the real joy of having animal companions; they're always there for you to comfort you and give you love! It's quite the beautiful thing, if you ask me!" (Wipes a few tears from her eyes)

(Sammy kept giggling and laughing as Valerie continue licking Sammy's cheeks, lapping up the peanut butter. (The other girls just continue to watch and gush over the cuteness of what they were all witnessing. Over a few more minutes, Valerie was just giving Sammy's cheeks some more licks, then she was done.)

Sammy: (Smiles and chuckles) "Thanks, girl." (Chuckles as the dog licked her chin.)

(When Valerie stops and backs away, Sammy's smile turns to a grimace as she groaned in playful disgust. While she no doubt loved her dog very much, even she had to admit she felt a little gross as wet dog slobber dripped from her face and feet. The other girls giggle in amusement at this)

Jasmine: "Best payback ever!"

Sammy: (Gives a dry laugh) "Haha, funny! Well, I guess we're all even now."

Scarlett: "Would seem that way. Now before we let you go, I think it'd be nice of us to help you clean up, like you did with me." (Her and Ella hold up their sponges, while Sky comes back with two more, and hands one to Jasmine)

Sammy: "That would be nice of you guys. As much as I enjoy my dog's kisses, a little wash would be great."

(With that, the others all got to work, Scarlett took her face, Ella did her neck, and Sky and Jasmine took her feet)

Sammy: (Giggles and laughs a bit.) "Sorry, I can't help it."

Scarlett: "No worries, that's how I felt."

Sky: "Feels good to know that we're all technically being good friends, and at the same time, getting back at you."

Sammy: "Yep, it was actually fun."

(After her friends helped clean Sammy's face and feet, they released her from the straps and Sammy got up.)

Sammy: "Thanks, guys. I needed that."

Jasmine: "Aww, anytime Sammy. And thank you for inviting us over. We had a lot of fun." (Gives her friend a playful noogie, before kneeling down to give her a warm hug.)

Sammy: (Hugs back) "Anytime, it was my pleasure. Thank you everyone for coming."

(Sky, Ella, and Scarlett all join in the hug, saying 'You're welcome' to Sammy and their thanks.)

Ella: "You know, since we all made it through our rounds without cracking, I'd be fine with calling this game a 5-way tie, if you girls also wanted to."

Sky: "Sounds fair to me."

Scarlett: "Sure thing. There's no prize except fun, which we already have had."

Jasmine: "Yeah, I guess we can do that."

Sammy: "Yep, I'd call this a 5-way tie as well."

(Valerie barks to get everyone's attention, and they turn to see that the dog has rolled onto her back, indicating that she wanted a belly rub)

Sky: "Aww, it looks like she wants a belly rub."

Sammy: "It is what she wants and deserves."

Jasmine: "Great idea."

(The girls come over and rub Valerie's belly, filling the dog with happiness.)

Ella: "Aww, such a good doggy! Yes you are, yes you are!"

Sky: "You love this. Yes you do!"

(Valerie wags her tail, agreeing with Ella and Sky.)

Scarlett: "You're quite the cutie, you know that?"

(Valerie continues wagging her tail and gives a happy pant. The girls all keep rubbing the dog's belly a little longer, before standing up)

Jasmine: "Well then, anything else you had in mind for our hang out, Sammy?"

Sammy: "Well, I do have some other games, so maybe we could choose some to play."

(They agreed and looked over some other games to try out and discussed more ideas after them, and had a really fun time together and have all decided to have a sleep over together that night, being in contact more for other kinds of get-togethers.)

(END)

**So yeah, I thought I'd throw you guys for a loop, and show off an idea that I had. I had a blast with writing this idea, and so did Sabreleopard, so I hope you guys have a blast with reading it. Credit for Valerie goes to him, she was an idea he had long before this idea was even written.**

**Also, a while ago, I got a review that I had since deleted, calling me a lazy fuck and telling me to update now. Just to remind you guys, not only do I not appreciate that kind of trash talk, I've admitted to my own laziness multiple times now, and I also have things to do outside of these stories. **

**I'm currently in the middle of final exams, I have a summer class I plan on starting soon, and I've learned that after having been in jail for about 3 years now for raping and murdering a teenage girl, my father has died. And that still has me messed up in the head, because this is the man who had a hand in my birth, so I've been questioning everything I was ever taught throughout my life, too.**

**So I don't want to hear that from anyone ever again, but regardless, hope you guys like this one still.**

**Fun fact: This story is actually based off of a pic I did on my DeviantArt account, right here if you guys are interested (just have to stitch the link back together) DeviantArt ****mariogamer1118/art/Pahkitew-Girls-Test-of-Tickling-Game-833026660**


	47. Taylor's Ticklish Turnover

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

After the Ridonculous Race had come to an end, all of the teams that competed were finally allowed to go home. And one team in particular was especially happy about this occasion.

Considering that they came from an already extremely wealthy family, Kelly and Taylor of the Mother and Daughter team never really cared much for the cash prize. And that's not even counting having to witness sheep heads being eaten piece by piece, or the times when Taylor had gotten both cow poo and bird poo on her boot. As a matter of fact, thinking it over, was there really anything noteworthy that the two had gotten from their time competing in the race?

Well, there WAS that small, not really all too sincere understanding before they went off to go shopping at the Gold Souk. As Taylor thought back to their elimination day, however, she got reminded of how her mom had resorted to tickling her feet to get her to agree to start changing. And while she no doubt was glad to have gotten to understand her mom better, Taylor had two things going on in her mind right now; she was wondering if her mother was just as ticklish as she was, and she felt the need to get some payback.

She went to look for her mother, and saw that right now, she was just taking a nap in her bed, which Taylor grinned slightly seeing, knowing that it would this part of the procedure a lot easier. She came over with a full row of duct tape, and began using to strap the older woman down to her bed, looking like a wrapped up mummy. She made her way over to her mom's heels, and removed them before tossing them aside. She almost went to plug her nose, as her mom's feet did tend to smell bad, but she stopped when she realized that no foul scent came emanating from them this time. That just made this a whole lot more fun for her to do.

"Okay mom, hope you're ready to feel what I felt back in Dubai." She said with a playful grin, as she took her nails, which she made sure to be filed to be as smooth as possible to make it more tickly. She wiggled her fingers slowly, and dug them into her mom's bare feet, scribbling at their silky smooth skin.

That got Kelly up and giggling, "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Huh, wha? Wh-What's gohohohohohohohoing on hehehehehehehere?" She asked as she looked down and saw her daughter smirking at her while scribbling her fingers on the soles of her feet.

"Tahahahahahaylor, whahahahahat's the meheheheheheaning of thihihihihis?! Relehehehehehehease me thihihihihs instahahahahahahant!" She demanded amongst her giggles. But the daughter only chuckled as she shook her head.

"Uh, no way, mom. I just got started, and besides, now you get to feel how I felt back when you did this to me." She remarked as she trailed her fingers across her mom's long arches slowly.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Tahahahahaylor, nohohohohohoho! Stohohohohohohop it, I am yohohohour mohohohohother, and yohohohohou wihihihihihihill dohohohohoho as I sahahahahahahay!" She tried to discipline her daughter, but it lost way to her nonstop giggling and laughing.

"Sorry mom, I'm having WAY too much fun with this to end it anytime soon. But don't worry, this isn't me going back to disrespecting you, but more like making sure what goes around comes around, or some junk like that." She said as she poked and prodded at Kelly's heels repeatedly.

Taylor soon grew tried at just scribbling at her mother's feet relentlessly, and stopped. Fingers were all that her mom used on her, and she didn't want to come off as predictable, she felt like she needed to liven up the process. So she looked around the room, and found a vase of large peacock feathers sitting on her mother's nightstand, along with a soft looking hairbrush sitting at her mirror, where she normally used when applying her makeup. She grinned as she went over to take the brush, as well as one of the feathers, and showed them both to her mother.

Kelly's eyes went wide, before they narrowed and she scolded her daughter. "Now, now, Taylor. You've had your fun, but now it's time to stop this and let me gohohohohohohohohohoho!" She broke into another laughing fit as her daughter ignored her, and felt her rub the hairbrush up and down on her left sole, while also stroking the feather along her right arch. Her laughter shot up particularly when those two got closer and closer to her toes.

"Oh, heck no, mom! This is just too much of a blast for me to stop right now!" Taylor grinned as she continued on with what she was doing, taking a quick glimpse at her mom every now and again. While she was trying to change her attitude, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't feel a sense of enjoyment and amusement at seeing her mother struggle and wriggle, in a desperate but failed attempt to pull away from her tickling toys. And while her feet were starting to get sweaty and gross from the sweat she was building up as a result of the tickling, Taylor considered it to be a worthwhile trade-off, since she was having the time of her life.

Though as she went on with her new tools, she soon got to thinking of a way tp really drive her mother batty. And one particular way of doing that was something that she ordinarily would rather die than ever even consider doing, but she was feeling a bit frisky, and a bit like a daredevil, so she stopped for a moment as she left the room to go and get some stuff from the kitchen.

While her daughter was gone, Kelly took the time to catch her breath and try to break free from the duct tape that was keeping her held down. But she found herself having no such luck, which surprised her, considering how much her upper body strength was able to impress her daughter while they were competing.

Taylor eventually came back in, carrying a couple of knifes, along with a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jelly. "I'm feeling like I could use a little snack." She opened up both of the jars, and began to lather a thick coating of peanut butter on her mom's left foot, along with a thick coating of jelly on her right foot.

Kelly could only gag somewhat and squirm around, as she felt the gooey snack spreads being applied to her feet. "Ewww! No, Taylor, no! Don't do this! You don't have to do this, please, I beg you not to!" She sounded genuinely terrified by the idea going on in her daughter's head.

"Hmm, you know, I just MIGHT be willing to comply with you, IF you apologized to me right now for tickling me back in Dubai within 10 seconds." As soon as her daughter said that, Kelly's brow naroowed in irritation.

"Oh, what?! Apologize for me trying to discipline you, and teach you a lesson about treating me like absolute garbage?! Well, excuse me for wanting a little bit of respect, considering the fact that I'm pretty much the reason you're even alive right no-AH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was cut off, as she had gone passed the 10 seconds, and now her daughter was licking the sweet treats off her feet.

"Wrong answer. Oh, this is so gross, but it's so worth it at the same time!" Taylor said between licks as her tongue traveled up and down and all around on her mom's soles. She grabbed her ankles, and held them tight, to make sure she didn't try pulling them away.

"AHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, TAYLOR, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Kelly cried and begged as she thrashed around in the duct tape, hoping to get it to at least slightly begin to break, having no such luck.

Taylor just continued onwards as she gave her mother a sly smirk, licking along her sticky arches. She stuck her tongue in-between her toes, and proceeded to lick away at the snack spread smeared there, as well.

"AHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY, I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS! PLEA-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

That was exactly what Taylor had wanted to hear, so she stopped and got to work unstrapping her mom from her bed. Kelly wobbled as she struggled to stand up after not having done so for a while, luckily Taylor was kind enough to help her.

"So we're even now?" She asked her mother, who simply nodded her head as they shared a brief hug. Once they pulled apart, Kelly cringed in disgust at how wet her feet felt now as she took her shoes with her and walked out the door.

"Well now I know for certain that I am NEVER getting her a dog." She muttered to herself as she went to the bathroom, muttering "Ew, ew, ew," with every step that she took. Once there, she turned the bathtub on, and stuck her feet under the warm water running from the faucet.

Taylor smirked at how well she got back at her mother, before she felt herself starting to gag. She quickly went to the fridge, and grabbed a cold bottle of water, which she began to take a swig of to wash the feet taste out of her mouth. "Ugh, well that makes it official. Next time I want to subject her to that, I'll get a dog or something." She declared.

"Not gonna happen~!" Kelly called out from the bathroom, causing her daughter to snap her fingers in frustration. Sometimes, parents could be such a killjoy!

**Ahh, it sure does feel good to be back at this. Sorry again for making you guys go through such a long wait. Hopefully this newest chapter will show that I haven't gotten the slightest bit rusty.**


	48. Courtney's Pig Problem

**This idea comes from mhedges**

"Ugh! Stupid challenge, stupid Chris, stupid Duncan, all of them are just so...ARGH!" This was what Courtney was muttering as she pedaled on the tricycle along the Great Wall of China. She knew very well that she was on the radar of a lot of people to target next, and she would not let anything stand in her way of coming out triumphant. Even if that meant having to degrade herself by riding on something this childish, it would be worth it, at the end of the day, when she would be enjoying the many wonderful luxuries that were in first class, and hopefully either Duncan or Heather would be the next ones having to jump off the plane.

She eventually ended up getting stuck in a crack in the wall, and was having trouble getting out of it. Thankfully, Alejandro was willing to get her out, in exchange for a favor from her. The C.I.T. was willing to comply, and the two of them, along with Duncan, were getting closer and closer to the finish line.

She looked optimistic as she could nearly taste the sweet safeness of immunity. However, fate, and Chris, put a damper on her mood then, and she passed over a booby trap, getting flown backwards and losing her sandals and falling off the wall, screaming as she fell.

Luckily, she didn't meet a messy demise, but rather just a regular mess, as she crashed into a pig pen. She groaned as she struggled to sit up, but found that she couldn't stand up, as her legs were stuck in the bars and she couldn't pull them out. On top of that, her bare feet were absolutely caked in grease.

"Ugh, now this is just SO gross! Eww!" She whined in disgust as she felt the stuff practically cling to her feet. She gasped as she turned back to the bridge and groaned in frustration at how she didn't win. Hopefully, Alejandro could help make sure she didn't get the boot later on.

In the meantime, she tried to call out to anyone who could possibly help her out. "Uh, somebody? Hello? Can anybody hear me?!" She got no proper response, instead she heard a bunch of squealing. She turned and saw a trio of big pigs, who were slowly approaching her greasy feet, sniffing them over curiously.

She got all giggly and squirmy, as their noses tickled somewhat. "Uh, hahaha, no-now, now, piggies. Don't do that, uh, if you would be kind enough to go and find your owner to help me out here, I would appreciate ihihihihihihihihihit!" She was interrupted as she felt them all beginning to lick at the grease coating her feet. "Oh, Gohohohohohohod no! No, plehehehehehease, thahahahahat tihihihihickles sohohohoho muhuhuhuhuhuch!" She kept trying to pull her feet away, to no avail.

"Nohohohohohohohohoho! Stohohohohohohohop! Dohohohohohohon't!" The brunette simply fell on her back, and rolled around as she giggled and laughed, trying and ultimately failing to get away. The pigs' slimy, warm tongues licked up and down on her feet slowly and repeatedly, and even with that going on, nothing seemed to change much, as that grease was proving to be incredibly tough stuff, especially when it came to getting it off of skin.

The pigs happily helped themselves as they went for her soles, licking around in a circular motion as Courtney clutched her ribs from laughing so hard. "Ohohohohohohoh, sohohohohohohomebody plehehehehehehehease hehehehehehehelp me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She tried calling out to nobody in particular, only to be met with obvious silence.

Meanwhile, back with the other contestants, they were currently at a restaurant where they were subjected to partake in a feast of "authentic" Chinese cuisine. Alejandro, who had dropped out rather early, was sulking to himself on the loser bench.

"Ay caramba, why did Courtney have to go missing NOW of all times? I could have really used her help with this asqueroso challenge!" He muttered under his breath, annoyed with this turn of events.

Back over with Courtney, nothing much had changed for her, as her feet were still trapped, still absolutely dripping in grease, and still being licked relentlessly by those three pigs. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Aw, cohohohohohome on, stohohohohohop! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She begged the trio of swines, who were merely just taking their sweet time, dragging their tongues across her long, smooth arches.

The C.I.T. was slowly starting to feel like she was going nuts. Her brown hair was slowly becoming frazzled and messed up, tears were trickling down her cheeks, and her voice was growing more and more hoarse from laughing so hard for so long now. She banged her fists on the ground in helplessness as there was nothing she could do to get out of this mess. Her feet were stuck, the pigs weren't listening to her pleas, she would give anything to have somebody come and help her out of this mess.

It got particularly unbearable when they got up to her toes, and licked them happily as they wiggled and curled. "AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO, STOHOHOHOHOHOP! STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP, HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She cackled and snorted

As usual, however, her cries fell on non-listening ears, as the pigs instead stuck their tongues in between her toes, and licked there, as well. At this point, Courtney felt like she would have no choice but to accept that this very well could be her new fate.

That wasn't the case, however, as luckily for her, an older Chinese woman, who could only be assumed to be the farmer who owned these pigs, came out and saw what was going on. She ran over and gently scolded the pigs before telling them to stop, back away, and leave Courtney alone. They complied, and the farmer took Courtney's ankles, and slowly but surely got her feet unstuck from the gate. She curled up in a ball, as she took multiple gasps of air in great relief.

"Oh! Oh, thank...thank you so much...that was absolute TORTURE!" Courtney gasped between breaths, and she slowly wobbled as she stood back up, only to slip and immediately fall back down, as her feet were all wet and slimy from being licked for so long.

"Eww, gross!" She whined as she looked disgustedly down at her feet. She turned towards the farmer, and, after taking out a translation book, asked in Chinese if there was a lake or something nearby to wash off the slobbery residue. The older woman simply took her by the hand, and led her over to the hose, which she turned on and the water gently cleaned off her feet.

After thanking her kindly, Courtney proceeded to try and find her way back to the plane, hoping deep down that Alejandro could pull something off. Upon seeing that her sandals were lost, she contemplated trying to find a temporary substitute, but decided against it, deciding that enough time was already wasted from what she was put through. She could always find a new pair later, anyways.

**Yeah, not only is this series finally back from it's hiatus, but back to back chapters were done. What can I say? The previous idea was a lot of fun to write out, and in the process of finishing it and proofing it, this idea was also made, and you guys remember when it comes to tickling, how much of a sucker I am for animal licking.**


	49. Stuck-Up Dominates Stick-Up

**This idea comes from xtremexavier15**

It was currently naptime at the daycare, and all the kids were sleeping peacefully by themselves. All of them, that is, except for Courtney. The little teacher's pet was glaring over at Beth as she napped. She still hadn't fully forgiven her for sticking the couch from her diorama into her disgusting nose. and it took her quite a while to get it cleaned up.

If that wasn't bad enough, she had also gotten quite the earful from her parents about not keeping a more watchful eye on her own things. Yes, she was being scolded for something that wasn't even her fault. And the more she thought about, the angrier it made her, and it made her want to get some retribution really badly.

"Argh! I really need to teach that nasty, little jerk a lesson! But how? What could I possibly d-" She cut herself off right at the end of her question, as she was struck with inspiration. Despite very much being one to never anger her parents and always doing whatever she can to please them, she had read somewhere in a book about how tickling would be used by parents in order to punish their kids when they were being bad, and the little perfectionist grinned as she figured that she could do that right now with Beth.

First things first, though, she wanted to make sure that she didn't disturb naptime for the other kids, so she gently scooped Beth up, being careful not to wake her up, and took her out of the building, and up and inside the treehouse. Courtney placed the bee-dressed brat down on the floor, and took out some duct tape from her pocket, before starting to strap her down to the floor with it.

She then reached into her bag, and pulled out some special gloves that she customized herself. She would wear these as she tickled Beth, because 1) Considering how disgusting she could be, whether it be her picking her nose, her not washing her hands after using the bathroom, or even her just telling people out loud whenever she had to poop, and 2) Not only were they super soft and fuzzy to the touch, meaning they were already going to be effective in tickling, but the fingers on them had feathered tips, which would make them extra effective.

She slipped the gloves on as she giggled darkly to herself. "Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be a treat." She said as she went over to Beth, who was still sound asleep amidst everything going on around her. She lifted up her shirt, and began to brush her fingers all over her exposed belly.

That got her right up and giggling like a madman. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Wha-Whahahahahahahahat the-Co-Cohohohourtney, whahahahahat is the meheheheheheaning of thihihihihihihis?! Lehehehehehehehet me gohohohohohoho!" She demanded as she struggled in the duct tape.

"No, Beth, I don't think I will. After all, you need to face SOME kind of punishment for getting snot all over my couch, so I figured this would be the best way to go about it!" She shook her head as she scribbled one side of her victim's belly with one hand, and proceeded to stick a finger from the other hand into her belly button, and slowly swirl it around in there.

"Ahh! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cohohohohohourtney, I'm sohohohohohohohorry, now juhuhuhuhuhust stohohohohohop and lehehehehet me out of thihihihihis!" Beth whined amongst her giggling and laughing.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this THAT easily, missy!" Courtney smirked as she focused a bit more on the belly tickling for a little bit longer, before she stopped and turned around, spidering her fingers along on Beth's legs.

She grinned as Beth gave a yelp and tried in vain to pull away from her tickly fingers, with no luck whatsoever. "Aww, cohohohohohohohohome on! I apohohohohohologized, whahahahahahat mohohohohohohore do yohohohohohou wahahahahahant frohohohohohohom me?!" She complained as she felt her thighs and knees being gently scribbled and stroked on.

"What I want from you is to simply keep your mouth shut, and let me continue!" Courtney sneered back at her, as she made her way down to her calves and shins, not letting up for even a moment. She was admittedly surprised, as she found herself having a lot more fun than she expected to have doing this.

But the real fun was only just beginning as she grabbed both of Beth's shoes, and tossed them away, quickly followed by her socks. The bee-loving girl grew worried, as her bare feet were easily her most sensitive spot of her whole body.

"Courtney, come on! You've already gotten me good, there's no need to go on any further with this, so just please let me go-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She burst into a laughing fit as she was promptly ignored, and felt Courtney wickedly scribbling her gloved fingers on her feet.

The perfectionist smirked to herself as she watched her victim try and ultimately fail to bust out of the duct tape holding her down, while she giddily scribbled around in circles on her soles, and along her arches. Beth had this coming for a good, long while.

Courtney made her way up to Beth's toes, and proceeded to brush her fingers both underneath them, and in between them, driving the bee lover mad on different levels. As her head shook back and forth from laughing so much, her glasses flew off her tear-stained face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOHOHOHOME ON, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE MUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE OF THIS!" She croaked and begged in exhaustion.

Sensing that she had enough, she decided to stop and proceeded to unstrap the tape keeping her held down. She sprang up and went to gather her glasses, and her footwear. Before she could head out the door, though, she felt a hand grasp firmly onto her shoulder.

"Just so we're clear, if you EVER do anything like what you did last week again, I will put you through this again, but even worse." She warned her in a low voice. Beth gulped in fear and nodded, as she made her way down the ladder, just in time for the bell for recess to ring. Hopefully, some time playing by herself would help this whole thing become just a fading memory.

**Okay, another idea down. As xtremexavier15 told me, it HAS been too long since I last did a Dramarama idea, so I figured I'd give this one a shot. Another thing about Dramarama that irks me that I forgot to mention last time was that they either toned down most of the negative aspects of certain characters, like Courtney's bossiness and temper, or done away with them completely, like Cody's perverted tendencies, and yet they still hardly ever get a happy ending. Like, what even is the point of changing some of these characters to make them more endearing and likable, if they're mostly just gonna treat them like garbage in the end, anyways?**


	50. Scarlett's Experiment

**This idea comes from aceman88**

After Pahkitew Island had come to an end, Scarlett went into hiding and became a recluse, for being perfectly willing to let the island blow up with everybody on it, if she didn't get handed the million dollar cash prize. The redheaded genius was simply reading through a couple of her favorite books with a bored expression on her face.

"With that little escapade burned into most peoples' minds, it's hard to find anything exciting and intriguing to do." She sighed, after getting done with reading, she opened up her laptop and browsed around on the internet, still looking rather bored, until an online article about tickle torture came along that piqued her interest. She opened it up, and was fascinated by what she was reading. And with that fascination, came an idea for a test that she could do.

Scarlett read that animal licking was one of the oldest methods of tickling known to man, going as far back as times in ancient Rome. And that got her wondering about testing out how effective an animal's tongue could actually be at tickling. She knew that she would have to test this out.

Doing it on herself was out of the question, as she was horribly ticklish, and would not be able to bear it. That was when she knew she would have to capture some patsies, and make them her personal test subjects. She opened up the official Total Drama website, and scrolled through potential candidates that she would experiment on. And having made her three top choices, she smirked evilly and she began rubbing her hands together as she plotted out where to go and who to gather.

Down on a beach, Bridgette was currently catching some waves with her boyfriend, Geoff. And as they took turns performing new tricks in an attempt to impress the other, a really big wave came up and sent the two down into the ocean. But whereas the surfer dude resurfaced not too long afterwards, the surfer girl did not. Geoff took deep breaths and scanned around underwater, but quickly grew panicked as he could not find Bridgette anywhere in sight.

Out in Australia, Jasmine was doing some tree climbing with Shawn. And whenever they got to the top, they would opt to either jump from one tree to the next one, and one after that, and so on, or swing across from a vine like Tarzan. The zombie expert opted to go with the former, while the tall Australian gal went with the latter.

Shawn waited for Jasmine to show up so that they could continue on, but after a while, he went to go check on her. And to his fear, he found that the vine was a lot shorter than it originally appeared, until he noticed a nearby knife lying idly by on a rock, indicating it had been cut while swinging, and he scanned around the area for any signs of Jasmine, having no luck to his dismay.

Meanwhile, at a party in a small town, Mike and Zoey were out conversing and having a good time with some personal friends of theirs, as well as some of their fans. Music blared out from the stereo speakers, and the couple made their way over to the refreshments table. After getting a cup of punch for the indie chick and himself, the former MPD diagnosed young man proposed a toast to their loving relationship. However, they began to feel funny as they drank, and they both suddenly collapsed on the floor.

Before anyone could notice what happened to them, Scarlett peeked in through the window, and found Zoey, sleeping and completely unaware of what was about to come her way. The redheaded genius crept in, and scooped her up, jumping back out before anyone could see her. And as some of the guests tried to awaken Mike, they were concerned when they did not see Zoey in plain sight at all.

What they did not know was that she was currently being taken out to Scarlett's laboratory to be tested on, alongside the other two girls who had gone missing, who had been placed inside of a wall, with only their heads and feet left exposed by poking out of some holes in the wall, completely knocked out so far. The brilliant evil genius smirked as she could feel she was going to be getting some major satisfaction by doing this little experiment.

Her victims gave light yawns as they began to come around, and upon learning of what had happened to them, began to grow concerned. They tried to pry themselves free, but didn't have very much success. "Wait, wha-what's going on, what is this?!" Bridgette asked worriedly. "Oh dear God, what's going to happen?!" Zoey asked while shaking and quivering in fear. The surfer girl tried to reassure the innocent indie girl that things were going to be fine in the end, whilst Jasmine just looked up in annoyance.

"I swear, McLean, if you don't let us out of this right now, I will PERSONALLY maim you!" She growled, feeling annoyed as her insurmountable strength wasn't able to come through and break her out of her restraints. "Oh please, that narcissistic schmuck would think that what I have in store for you would be lame and not threatening enough." This new voice was what got all three girls attention, as Scarlett stepped forward, smirking sinisterly.

"Greetings, ladies. I trust that you all have rested well?" She asked casually, as the outback explorer glared at her. "Scarlett." She responded icily, while Bridgette and Zoey were growing afraid, having seen Pahkitew Island, and knowing what the redheaded bookworm was perfectly capable of and willing to do.

"Relax, relax. What's going to happen to you three is perfectly harmless." She said, as she pulled out a remote control, and pressed the big red button on it. Several robot hands popped out of the wall, and proceeded to remove each girl's footwear, leaving their bare feet completely exposed. Scarlett then pressed a green button on the remote, and the hands began to smear thick coatings of different snacks on the feet of each girl. Bridgette got honey, Jasmine got grease, and Zoey got peanut butter and jelly.

Needless to say, the cold, sticky gooey feeling was enough to gross out the captive girls to a great degree. "Blecch!", "Eww, gross!" "Aww, now that's just sick!" They all cried out in indignation and disgust. Scarlett merely smirked as she went over to a door with a keyboard nearby. She entered in a specific code, and the door opened up, letting in a dog, a pig, and a bear.

The girls observed that these animals all seemed to be wearing some sort of mind controlling helmets. While the dog and the pig were unfamiliar to the three of them, Bridgette gasped in horror as she realized that the bear wasn't just any bear. It was Bruno, her bear friend from when she was sent to Siberia.

Scarlett merely grinned sinisterly as she instructed each animal to go to their designated target. The pig went to Jasmine, the dog went to Zoey, and Bruno went to Bridgette. They all took the time to sniff their feet over curiously, getting light giggles out of the victims. They only continued a little while longer, before they got to work on licking their feet clean.

To say that the sensation was wet, tickly, and unbearable would be a massive understatement, as all 3 girls erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter as their tormentors licked around in circles on their soles. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE DOHOHOHOHOGGY, UM, SIHIHIHIHIHIT! ROHOHOHOHOLL OHOHOHOHOVER?! LIE DOHOHOHOHOHOWN?!" Zoey tried giving the dog commands to get him to stop, but it was totally ineffective. "I SWEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR, SCAHAHAHAHAHAHARLETT, WHEHEHEHEHEN I GEHEHEHEHET MY HAHAHAHANDS ON YOHOHOHOU, I'LL-" Jasmine threatened, but was cut off from laughter as the pig slurped her greasy soles.

Scarlett laughed haughtily herself. "You're in no position to be making threats! Especially when you can't even move to make good on them!" She snarked as she got out a notebook and began to take notes based on her observation. She got some real amusement at watching the three hostage girls squirm and try to pull away in failure.

The animals proceeded to drag their big tongues across their long arches as they worked their way to get at the snacks all over their feet. They were unsure of what they may have done to deserve this torture, but they knew that somehow, someway, they had to find some way to get out of this.

It was hard for them to think of anything, however, with the constant licking that didn't seem to let up at all, as it trailed up to their toes as they wiggled and curled helplessly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOHOHOME ON, STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Zoey shook her head back and forth, while Bridgette had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Jasmine threw her head back as she laughed, causing her hat to fall off.

Scarlett, however, was not planning on letting this end anytime soon, as she used her remote to have new coatings applied to the girls' feet, when they were starting to run low. She took notes on how different the texture of each tongue looked to be, to ones about different licking speeds, to which spots were the most sensitive on each girls' feet, and so on. Eventually, she just tossed her notebook aside, and proceeded to continue with the process, just for the fun of it.

It had been well over an hour or so, and Jasmine, Zoey and Bridgette were still utterly helpless against the tickly sensation of the animal tongues licking all over their feet non-stop.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHO, BRUHUHUHUHUHUNO, NOHOHOHO! IT'S ME, BRIHIHIHIHIDGETTE! REMEHEHEHEHEMBER?!" Bridgette asked hoarsely as her voice was giving out from laughing so much.

The bear was just continuing to lick without fuss, but the surfer girl's pleading words managed to burrow their way into his head, and he started to think back. Sure enough, he did remember the lovable sweetheart who had nursed his injured paw back to health, and from that moment on, he had sworn to protect her and keep her safe. And yet here he was, torturing her against his will, and he was not going to let that stand any longer.

He began ramming his head into the wall, trying to destroy the helmet that was stuck on his head. Scarlett took notice of this, and got angry. "No, no, no! You are under my control, so you will do whatever I say! And I say to keep licking! KEEP! LICKING!" She fidgeted with her remote, trying to regain control.

But Bruno's sheet willpower and love for Bridgette overwrote the effectiveness, and he kept going until the helmet was smashed to pieces. He then let out a mighty roar, and slashed across the wall, creating a giant hole in it that was big enough for Bridgette to fall out of, and onto the floor, feeling somewhat dizzy from the impact, and what she had been put through.

Once she gathered her senses, she turned towards her bear friend with a grateful smile and gave him as big of a hug as she could manage. "Oh Bruno, you big lovable teddy, I knew I could get through to you!" She cried out happily as he returned the hug happily. Scarlett watched this with a face of thunder.

But just as she was about to angrily rant, it quickly turned to fear as she realized what this meant. Indeed, Bruno snarled and growled as he slowly advanced towards her. She screamed as she ran off, with the bear chasing after her.

While her friend was busy, Bridgette got to work on dismantling the helmets on the other animals, having success rather quickly, and allowing the other trapped girls to finally catch their breath. Once she was done, she turned her attention to Zoey and Jasmine, and tried to find a way to get them out. She was left stumped until she saw Bruno chasing Scarlett back over to them.

Thinking fast on her feet, she lunged forward and tackled the redheaded evil genius to the floor, keeping her pinned down. "I've got her Bruno, would you be so kind as to slash the wall again, to free the other girls please?" She cooed sweetly.

The bear was more than happy to offer his services once again, and again slashed the wall so that there were holes big enough for Zoey and Jasmine to slide out of, as well. Jasmine bent down to pick up her hat as Zoey placed a hand to her chest.

"Oh...Oh, good Lord, that...that was torture!" She remarked as she gasped for more air. "Whew! It's a good thing that bear there loves you a great lot, mate!" Jasmine gave the surfer girl a thumbs up for her fondness for animals.

"Aww, what can I say? I guess I just have that big a heart." She bashfully rubbed the back of her head, while Scarlett, who was still pinned underneath her, merely groaned and rolled her eyes, prompting the 3 victims to glare at their tormentor.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. You're all free to go, and call the cops on me or whatever." She muttered bitterly, before Jasmine picked her up by the collar, and held her up to her face. "Call the cops? Oh ho, no, ya little Sheila. We have something else in store for you." She shared a wicked grin with Zoey and Bridgette, and the quiet genius knew what plans they had for her. "Oh no..."

Later on, Zoey, Jasmine and Bridgette had gone ahead with returning the pig and the dog to their rightful owners, and were currently soaking their feet in a nearby pool, to calm back down from their ticklish nightmare and wash off the slobber. They went inside when they were done, and smirked at what they saw happening.

Scarlett had been placed in a straitjacket and strapped down on her back to a stretcher, and her bare feet were absolutely dripping with honey that Bruno was currently licking off. They figured that they would keep at least one of the animals with them, if only to put the punishment on the redhead. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT! I SWEHEHEHHEAR I WILL DESTROY YOHOHOHOU THREEHEEHEE WHEHEHEHEN I GEHEHEHET OUT OF THIHIHIHIS!" She threatened as she cackled madly.

Jasmine snorted as she rolled her eyes. "And you had lectured me about making threats that couldn't be kept? Oh, how the mighty have fallen." She remarked while Bridgette went over and hugged Bruno, tussling his fur affectionately as he continued to lick Scarlett's sticky, smothered feet. "That's a good boy, Bruno. Aren't you a good boy? Yes you are, yes you are!" She cooed lovingly.

While this was going on, Zoey was currently on her phone, calling Mike and explaining to him what had happened to her, Bridgette and Jasmine. "It's all okay now, though. We're free, and currently enjoying getting some sweet payback. So let Shawn and Geoff know that the others are alright, and that we'll see you all later tonight." She then hung up, and went back to watching in amusement with Bridgette and Jasmine as their captor faced her punishment for what she had done. While the three of them were generally rather friendly, and didn't try to cause trouble, it felt really satisfying for them to get some revenge in moments like this.

**Alright, there's a reason why this one has been held off until now. In addition to reading through it and proofing it to the best of my abilities, this was not only the 50th overall chapter of this series, which is already a fairly big deal to start with, but I also wanted it to line up with the one year anniversary of when it all began. Now with that explanation out of the way, hooray-a for me-a!**

**Going into the details, aceman88 had originally asked to have 6 different victims, each one with a different animal. The other girls would have been Gwen, Sammy, and Dawn, and the other animals would have been a cat, a goat, and a deer. But while I would have absolutely loved to try and make it work, it felt like a little bit too much for me to handle. A guy's gotta have some limit, after all.**

**So I opted to go with 3 of each instead, but I still wanted to make sure each generation got their own victim for balance. And for variety, I didn't want to have too many similar characters, like having all blondes, or Gwen and Zoey both having dyed hair. So Jasmine was in a league of her own as being the most distinct out of all the girls to choose from, and while I love Gwen more, she's gotten a lot of chapters with her as a victim already, so I went with Zoey instead.**

**And the reason I had gone with Bridgette was because of a bear being listed, and I had been waiting for the longest time to do a story that featured her with her Siberian bear friend, Bruno, it just made sense to me, considering how much I love animal licking, and how she's an animal lover herself already, I just decided to finally do something with them reunited.**

**So while this may not have surpassed Wonder-less Woman as the longest chapter, I still like to think of it as a nice way to commemorate the special occasion. Hope you guys like it, and thanks for all the ideas, and also for helping me get this far. Despite how often I was away from it without updating it, this series has still been an absolute blast for me to do.**


End file.
